


Lyubov Moya_Eng Version

by Reve_13



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 45,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: Yantsui was back and was after the power of White Snake. Feilong had to flee in a rush. In order to protect Tao, he had to ask for help from Mikhail.
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Comments: 90
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lyubov' moya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870476) by [Reve_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13). 



> Lyubov Moya (любовь моя) = My love 
> 
> I promise this will be a happy ending for them
> 
> PLEASE Don't read this if your are shipping Asami/Feilong, because Asami would be a jerk in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I am currently editing the grammar & typo of this fanfic.   
> (2020 July 28)

Two men sat on the sofa opposite to each other, very much like the night of their first trade. The blond man was laughing as usual, but the black-haired beauty was much less composed. A child was sleeping soundly on his lap.

“Mikhail, I want to borrow your power.” Feilong lowered his head. His clothes were not as elegant and neat as before with bloodstain on his collar. He gently stroked the child’s hair.

“Oh? Feilong, and why would I borrow my power to you? You don’t even have the 100 million to trade with me now.”

“You said you love me.” The beauty looked at the man directly to his eyes.

“But you said you don’t.”

Feilong bit his lower lips and made up his mind. “You can do whatever you want to me, except kissing.”

* * *

He had nothing left now. Liu Yantsui was back from Taiwan with his own gang. With the help of the outsiders, he had shaken the bases of White Snake. The once great and powerful Liu Feilong had no choice but to flee. At last, all he had was a few dozens of faithful subordinates led by Yoh.

And Tao.

He could not lose this kid. Never.

Everyone tried to please him when he was in power, but no one was willing to lend a helping hand when he became the underdog. Feilong and his men had been hiding for a while. In their hideouts, he sent messages to his former “friends” to ask for support, yet not a single one replied. Feilong knew clearly that they could not hide forever. They left Hong Kong through the sea route in the middle of the night and landed in Macau with the cover of the dark.

They headed to the Arbatovs Mansion once they landed Macau.

At least, Mikhail would still open the door for him.

* * *

“How do you want me to help?” Mikhail was lost in his thoughts for a while before he spoke.

  
“I want men and weapons. I want to get back what is mine.” Feilong spoke in a soft voice. He did not want to wake the kid up. The child had been following them in the hideout and was exhausted. At last, he could sleep well in this relatively safe house. “If you don’t want to help me, you could send a message to Yantsui or even send me back to him. But at least, please protect this child.”

“Don’t make me sound so cruel, dear. I am heartbroken to see you in this state.” Mikhail was in love with him after all. “Liu Feilong, is that all you’ve got? Whoring yourself? I am disappointed.”

“Mikhail. If I told you I could be your right-hand-man and your assistant. I will fight for the Arbatovs. Will you believe me? If I told you I would share my profit and my intelligence when I get back White Snake, will you believe me?” Feilong stared at the blue eyes, “You won’t believe at my empty promise. All I can actually give you now is myself.”

“And why I can’t kiss you?”

“...Kiss is for the one I love. I don’t love you.”

“You are very honest, given in your position.”

“This is a trade, and trade is based on honesty of the two parties. But I do understand the situation. You would benefit more to form an alliance with Yantsui instead of me. I will never hate you if you decide to send me to Yantsui. All I ask is your protection to this kid…”

“I will not send you to him.” Mikhail stood up, “You didn’t pay last time. This time, I will collect my debts before offering my goods.”

Feilong looked up and clenched his fists tightly. There was no way forward, and definitely no going back now. He asked Yoh to take care of Tao and followed Mikhail to his room.

Mikhail led the way to his master bedroom on the second floor. He opened the door for Feilong. The room was mainly black and white, with metals and leather furniture. He remembered the signature leather jacket of the Russian and felt this room was so in Mikhail’s style. Very different from his own wooden furnished room back in White Snake’s headquarter.

“Shower? You are covered in blood.” Mikhail pointed at a door and asked.

“These are not my blood.” Feilong closed his eyes in pain. His faithful guards had shielded him from harm and bullets. Men had fallen, and blood had spilt on their way of escape. “But thank you. I will take a shower first.”

He showered in hot water. It had been a while since his last comfortable bath. He was worried about being attacked, so he only washed very quickly in their hideout. He used the shampoo of Mikhail. He did not know the name of the scent but it smelled good. Feilong searched for the hair conditioner on the shelf but failed to find any. Apparently, this man did not use it. He doubted if he was the only man in this world who cared about hair so much.

Mikhail knocked on the door and walked in. Feilong did not try cover his body up, after all, they would be doing something much more intimate not long after this.

“The towel and bathrobe are here. The underpants is new. It might not fit you but this is what I have now.”

“Thanks. I will come out very soon.”

Feilong squeezed the musk shower gel bottle. The bath was so comfortable that it made all the recent events looked like only a bad dream. He sighed when he turned the tap off and left this temporary refuge. Feilong put on the bathrobe and decided to face the reality.

He did not completely dry his hair. A little bit of moisture made his hair looked shinier. He shaved using Mikhail’s razor. After all, this was a trade, and he had to look presentable to show his sincerity.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“Um.” Mikhail was sitting in an armchair near the window, with a cigarette between his fingers. He gestured Feilong to come forward and pulled him down to his laps. Mikhail frowned at how light Feilong had become. “How exactly are you going to show your sincerity?”

“...You can do whatever you want to me, and I promise I would not resist.”

“Except kissing you, right?” Mikhail smiled. His fingers rubbed on the rosy lips and slipped downward. He pulled down the bathrobe of Feilong had pinched on the beauty’s nipples hard.

Feilong endured the pain and gave him a smile.

“Oh, look how pretty you are smiling. What a great service, dear.” “I am very sincere in this trade.”

Mikhail did not answer but continue his work in hand. His hand went further down but did not care for the front. He pushed his finger inside the secret entrance directly. Feilong lift his body slightly to facilitate Mikhail’s work. The uncomfortableness of foreign objects made him twisted, but he did not dare to move too much.

“Ah...” He sweated in pain with more fingers inside his body. He held Mikhail’s shoulder and saddled on him. He moaned near to the man’s ear. “Um...”

Mikhail continued to prepare him gently, with one hand supporting Feilong’s waist.

“Baby, are you ready?”

“Yes...” Feilong nodded. Mikhail did not like the expression as if he was sacrificing himself. But this was the beauty he craved for so long.

“любовь моя…” Mikhail pulled away his finger and pushed his cock inside instead.

“Ahhh….It hurts...” The member of Mikhail was much bigger than his fingers. Feilong moaned in pain, which only excited the man to push further and harder.

Mikhail sped up his thrusts and Feilong could not resist moaning anymore. He had to please this man in exchange for his help. Soon, Feilong’s consciousness was fading.

“Ah…..Ah…...Asami...No...”

And the thrusting stopped in a sudden.


	2. Chapter 2

The rhythmic movement had stopped in a sudden which triggered Feilong to open his eyes. He could hardly understand anything now with his mind wandering.

A name incorrectly called, earned him a slap in the face.

Their bodies were still linked when Mikhail held him up. Feilong was pushed down to the bed. The muscular torso of the Russian leaned over the much thinner body. Feilong felt a bit suffocated. The slap in his face forced him to regain his consciousness.

“Asami?” Mikhail’s eyes were in rage which scared Feilong. This man had always been gentle and kind to him. His anger startled Feilong. The beauty tried to push the man away but Mikhail caught his hands first. Mikhail locked Feilong’s hands above his head while pushing himself in deeper, “And this is what you called sincerity?”

“Ahhhh!!” Mikhail’s action made his thrusts much harder. It hurts. The blond man almost pulled his cork out and pushed into the beauty again in one go. The gentleness and affection were replaced by rough movements. “Mik...Mikhail...sorry….ahhhhh….sorry...”

  
“Who am I?”

  
“AHHHHHH!!! Mi...Mikhail…Ahh...Misha...” Feilong felt his body was going to break into half. He cursed his brain for calling the taboo name. Even though it hurt, he tried to push Mikhail further in with his legs wrapped on Mikhail's waist. He had to please the man. He relaxed his body from the nerves and painfulness as much as he was capable of. “Ah...You are...Misha….ah...Misha...”

  
“Oh? So you still remember.” Mikhail felt the movement of the beauty but decided to ignore it. He only wanted to focus on fucking the man he loved for so long.

  
He flipped the beauty over and pushed in again before Feilong could adjust his position. Mikhail grabbed on Feilong’s waist and sped up his actions. The black-haired beauty could hardly support himself now. He put his head on the pillow and let the man enjoyed his body. He tried to spread his legs further open, so Mikhail could enjoy the view too.

  
At last, the blond man pulled him up and stuffed his cock to the beauty’s mouth, deep down to the throat. He released his white essence into Feilong’s mouth and wiped some on the beautiful face when pulling his cock out.

  
Mikhail sat down on the armchair by the window again and lit the cigarette while Feilong catching his breath. Feilong did not believe that this was the end of their night so he decided to take a rest when he could.

Mikhail’s eyes could never look away from the beauty on the bed. He loved the toughness of Feilong, his pride and his ambition too. Not the grievance now shown in his eyes. But if the finest of Feilong did not belong to him, he should at least got something nice in return.

  
“Fei, you better now? Come over here.” He extinguished his cigarette on the tray.

  
“...Yes.” Feilong climbed up from the bed effortfully. His legs were like jelly now, and the stickiness between his legs was so uncomfortable. He walked to Mikhail when holding on the furniture to support himself.

  
Mikhail looked up to this beautiful man he craved for too long. The semen was still on his pretty face, and the red marks were scattered on his skin. Even though Mikhail could not get his heart, he could not resist hoping for the body.

“Kneel down. Do a blowjob for me.”

  
The beauty kept his side of the trade and obeyed all orders from the man. The rough sex made Feilong felt like the night would never end. Red and white liquid dripped from the most private part of his body. His voice was hoarse, and tears gathered up in his eyes. But he was a proud man and unwilling to let his tears drop.

  
At the end of the night, Mikhail held him in his embrace, and they fell asleep together. Mikhail kissed on the wet hair of the beauty, but not on the lips. He honoured the deal between them.

* * *

  
Yoh let Tao slept on his knees. The Arbatovs treated Feilong’s men very well. They found them a big room to rest and even sent food for them. Some of the men lied on the ground, some leaned on the wall. Some went for a bath, and some dressed their wounds. They tried to gain back their energy as much as they could.

  
Feilong’s scream could be heard from time to time but the men all lowered their heads and pretended that they did not hear a thing. They all knew that their beautiful leader had to sacrifice himself for the Russian, just to keep them safe. This made them curse themselves for their incapability.

* * *

  
In the morning, Feilong woke up with his body ached. The unspeakable part of his body felt burningly painful. Mikhail was not in the room. Feilong climbed out of the bed with tremendous effort and picked up the bathrobe on the ground.

Mikhail was back when Feilong was showering. Feilong startled when the Russian entered the bathroom. The blond man walked directly inside the shower, fully dressed. The naked Feilong backed away until he felt the wall behind him. Mikhail wrapped his hands on Feilong’s naked waist. His handsome face was still expressionless.

“So, why did you find me when you love Asami so much? Do you want me to lend you a plane to Japan?” Mikhail whispered it in his ears and sneered, “And I thought you said you are sincere in the trade, for the kid’s sake?”

  
“Sorry, Mikhail. I am sorry. I am sincere. If you are not happy about it, we could do it again now.” Feilong was shaking. He was afraid of the man breaking their promise and send Tao to Yantsui.

  
“You are not in pain?”

  
“I am...” Feilong nodded, but shook his head immediately after that, “I am fine. ”

“Did you know Asami had formed an alliance with Liu Yantsui?”

  
Feilong looked up abruptly and stared at the blue eyes. A whole night of torture and pain did not make him cry, but a sentence sent his tears down his cheek. He answered with a sob, “I know. He thought I am a nuisance...and he and my brother want to kill me.”

“You are still in love with him even though you knew everything?”

  
“Mikhail...” Feilong wiped his tears with the back of his hand, “I don’t know...I really don’t know...I...”

  
“любовь моя...”Mikhail rubbed on the wet hair of the beauty, and walked away from the shower.

“I have put your clothes here. They should fit you. Your men asked for these. I can't pretend I am not impressed by their loyalty. Your breakfast is on the desk. We will talk about business after you finished.”


	3. Chapter 3

Feilong calmed himself down before leaving the bathroom. He wore the shirt and pants that Mikhail gave him. Ordinary style, but comfortable and in the exact right size. He felt dizzy, as he expected from a long hot bath.

He used the comb of Mikhail to tidy himself up. He turned over the drawers as if this was his house, and found a bottle of concealer and foundation with surprise. The color did not match Mikhail’s skin tone, more like Feilong’s, so it must be left by some Asian girlfriend or one-night stands. He took it and covered the red spots that Mikhail left on his face. 

Feilong do not usually do make-up, but when Yantsui was still there, he let him to take lessons in beautifying himself. He smiled at the mirror. Who knows the skill for seducing his preys could be useful someday?

The breakfast Mikhail brought was sandwich and tea, his usual favorite. It had been a long while to sit comfortably and eat since his run, so Feilong ate everything in a go. The feeling of being well-fed made him forget a bit of the sore on the body, though his back and bottom still hurt when sitting. Endurable, Feilong thought. 

He stood up slowly when holding on the table and walked as slowly as possible along the way. The journey on the stairs almost killed him. He bit his teeth, grasped the handrail, and walked step by step. He told himself that such weakness must not been seen by his subordinates.

Yoh and a few of his subordinates were standing at the bottom of the stairs. They all knew how Feilong hated to be seen defeated, so none of them dare to came forward and help. The beauty saw them in the last few steps. He took a deep breath, wiped the sweat on his forehead and put on the icy expression. He walked into the living room with his head held up high, like the usual leader of White Snake. 

Mikhail was sitting on the sofa, smoking a cigarette. He pointed to the opposite sofa to gesture Feilong to sit. He put a big pillow on the sofa for the beauty to lean on. 

“Are you alright?” 

“I am fine.” The frowned brows revealed how uncomfortable he was, but Feilong did not like to show his weakness to others. He adjusted the angle of the pillow. “Thanks for the clothes and breakfast.”

“Um.” Mikhail flicked the aches of his cigarette to the tray, “Well, let’ talk business.”

“Then I won’t go round in circles. Mikhail, how much are you willing to do for me?” Feilong looked at the blue eyes directly. 

“Haha, Fei, that’s really direct.” Mikhail laughed, “Let me think...what do they call this? Ah, I am not your errand boy, dear. I can’t risk the lives of my men for you, unconditionally.”

“......We have a promise. I’ve paid my part.” Feilong stared at the man.

“When you were still sleeping, Liu Yantsui sent his man to here.”

  
  


Feilong’s face turned white immediately. Where’s Tao? He did not see the kid since he asked Yoh to take care of him yesterday.

“I promised you. At least protect that kid, isn’t it?” Mikhail understood the worry in Feilong’s eyes, “If I want an alliance with Liu Yantsui, then we won't be sitting here chatting.”

“...Thanks. Thank you for protecting Tao.” Feilong lowered his eyes, “You said you can’t risk the lives of you men to help me, so it means our trade is over. Right?”

“......” Mikhail smiled but did not answer.

“Thanks for keeping us safe for a night. We will be...leaving.” Feilong stood up with effort and about to leave the room. Mikhail pulled him by his wrist. The blond man was very strong and he pulled Feilong down to his lap. The beauty felt a sudden dizziness.

“Where could you go?” Mikhail hugged him tightly, with a hand holding his wrist and another hand combing his long hair, “Don’t forget both Liu Yantsui and Asami Ryuichi want your life.”

“I can go...” He stopped at this. All he owned were based on White Snake. With Yantsui now controlling the organization, he had nothing left and nowhere to go.

“Asami don’t love you. He wants you dead. Why could you still love him foolishly?” Mikhail placed his chin on Feilong’s shoulder, and whispered it to his ears.

“Mikhail, let me go. I can take care of myself.” Feillong tried to push the man away but he failed. He did not want to hear this from Mikhail, even though deep down he knew these are all truths. 

  
  


“Say you love me. Say it, and I will use everything to protect you, to help you.”

“Mikhail, I don’t love you. Why could you still love me so foolishly?” Feilong returned the same words to him. “You can’t let me go, can you? So how could I let him go?”

“But you don’t want me dead.” Mikhail refused to let go of the struggling beauty. He cuddled on him, his blond hair touching his throat, and he kissed on the neck of the beauty. “You remembered me when you are in troubles. You ran to me. You asked for a trade with me. You must be in love with me, aren’t you?”

“I don’t...” A sudden burst of headache stopped his sentence from completion. 

“I don’t even want a kiss from you. Say you love me, even it is a lie, and I will give everything to you.” Mikhail did not recognize Feilong’s problem.

“Um...” His sight was darkened and fell into Mikhail’s arm.

“Fei?” Mikhail touched on the forehead of the beauty, it was burningly hot.

  
  


Mikhail summoned his private doctor to check on Feilong. The subordinates were worried sick, but they dare not expose themselves in public.

The life of escaping was definitely not comfortable. He was a tough man and though everything would be alright if he endure the pain. He was much thinner, to the extent that even Mikhail recognized. With the exhausted night and his body was hurt, he finally developed into high fever and fainted. 

Mikhail took the medicine prescribed by the doctor, both internal and external ointments. The old doctor had been taking care of Mikhail since he was a child. He smiled jokingly, patting him on the shoulder and told him he should not overdo it again and take care of the beauty's body. Mikhail smiled and didn't explain too much to him. This doctor only cared about the health, and ignored everything in the underworld. In fact, he did not even know who Feilong was.

This is probably Liu Feilong's luck. If he hadn't fainted, this beauty would definitely insist on leaving the mansion and lay dead on the street in a second.

  
  


Mikhail sat by his bed. He did not regret what he did to the gorgeous man. He needed a way to vent his anger. He gave Feilong unlimited tolerance and did not bind him to his side, allowing him to pursue his unrealistic stupid dreams of another man. However, if he endangered his life, no matter how tolerant he was, he could not spare the life of Asami Ryuichi and Liu Yantsui. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Fei!” The man in cheongsam opened his hands to the young boy. He held him up and kissed him on the cheek.

“Feilong.” The man in a suit leaned over him, and gave him the first pleasure in his life.

“фе” The man in a light-coloured suit wrapped his arms on his waist, and whispered ‘I love you“.

  
  


Who are they? He could not see their face and his headache prevented him to remember their names. But he knew, these are the most important men in his life.

  
  


Feilong was lying on the bed. His fever made him twisted on the bed sheet, in the hope of lowering his body temperature. He was short of breath and tilted his head as if there was not enough oxygen. Mikhail washed teh beauty’s face and wiped the sweat on his forehead, but soon he was sweaty again. Tao stood by the bed, holding Feilong's hand tightly as if he was about to cry.

Feilong opened his eyes in a sudden, breath like a fish out of water. He could not see well and think properly. All he knew was a small hand holding on his hand, and a big hand stroking his hair.

“Feilong? Are you alright?”

Feilong turned to the source of sound and blinked. His vision was still blurry but he could make out of a man in a shirt.

“Feilong? Can you hear me?”

“...Asami...”

  
  


Mikhail could not hold his temper anymore, hearing this name once again. Yoh, who was standing nearby, felt the anger of the man and was about to go forward to protect his master. But before he could get any closer, Mikhail had already slapped on the perfect face.

The pain on his face woke him up. He cupped on his cheek without a clue of what happened. Tao was screaming, and Yoh rushed to his bedside to stand between him and Mikhail.

“Yoh...Stop.” Feilong voice was hoarse but he tried to stop his faithful guard. He held Tao and comforted the boy by patting his hair, “Sorry, Mikhail. I won’t do it again.”

“Feilong-sama!” Yoh was still in guard. Mikhail was taller and stronger than anyone here. Even in the peak of strength of Feilong, the chance of winning over a fight with him was probably only half-half. 

Mikhail pulled Yoh’s collar and pushed him away. He grabbed the long hair to force the beauty to look at him. Mikhail pulled open the quilt and tore the shirt of Feilong.

“I am going to show you who I really am!”

  
  


Tao clutched on Feilong’s hand and tried to block his body. Feilong protected the kid with his bare hands, but he was no match with the angry man. Mikhail was pulling down his pants and Feilong struggled for that. The Russian locked his hand above his head and pulled away the child.

Feilong knew that he would never win over this man, and for Tao’s sake, he was not going to fight Mikhail.

“Yoh! Bring Tao away!” He yelled at his guard. He was almost naked and was not willing to let the child to witness all of these.

Yoh understood his boss at once and pulled the child out of the bedroom.

  
  
  


“Mikhail! … Mikhail!” Feilong cried out loud, “I am sorry! I won’t do it again. I am sorry!”

His voice did not reach to the raged man. Mikhail pushed his finger inside his body again. The wound could not bear such roughness and was bleeding again. Feilong grasped the bed sheet underneath, clenching his teeth. He did not want to moan it out to excite the torturing man. 

It will be fine. It will go soon. This is just the pain in body, nothing compared to the pain from heartbreaking. Feilong could not help but to convince himself in his brain. He had no strength to fight and no brain to think anymore.

And Mikhail stopped.

  
  


The proud Feilong was shivering under his body, with the beautiful face red and swollen. His silk-like hair spread over the pillow, and the perfect skin was covered with marks from last night’s craziness. Tears circled in his eyes and his teeth clenched tightly.

What am I doing? Isn’t this no difference from Yuri!

  
  


He pulled his finger out and Feilong’s blood was covered on it. He wiped it clean on the bed sheet and held the beauty up. Feilong could not stop shaking. He was still having the high fever and his eyes were blurry. He could not cover up his frightened face. 

“Sorry, Feilong, I was too angry.” He hugged him tightly and combed his hair using his fingers. “Come on, eat something before taking the medicine. Then I help you to apply the ointment?”

“Mikhail...sorry...I know you are Mikhail...” Feilong was talking to himself. He had almost lost the consciousness and could not communicate anymore. 

Mikhail arranged the pillow to let Feilong lean on it. He tore a small piece of bread and fed the beauty. 

The Russian man then took the medicine for fever. He put it in his mouth and passed it directly to Feilong by a kiss. 

“I am feeding you medicine and it doesn’t count as kissing.” He told the beauty that was not hearing him at all.

Mikhail lay him flat, “Dear, I am going to apply ointment. Don’t be scared.”

He got some of them on his finger, and spread open the beauty’s legs gently. When he touched the entrance, Feilong tried to close his legs by his instinct. The man had to grab his thighs in order to finish his job.

He sat in the bed side and stroke on the long hair, humming an unknown Russian song. He tried to control his erection until Feilong was fast asleep. Then Mikhail went in for a cold water bath. 


	5. Chapter 5

Tao could not stop crying after Yoh pulled him out of the room. Yoh held him up and brought the child to their room. Feilong’s subordinates surrounded them, and offered their comfort words to the child.

“That man! He hit Fei-same! He is a horrible person!”

“Don’t cry, Tao.” Yoh said in a serious tone, “Don’t say things like this. Feilong-sama came to ask for help from Mr. Arbatov for your sake!”

“Why are you guys still standing here? Aren’t you Fei-sama’s bodyguard?” Tao ignored the words of Yoh and turned to the others, “Fei-sama is getting...rape now! Go save him!”

The bodyguards lowered their heads. They did not want to tell the kid that Feilong-sama had already given himself to the man last night, when he was sleeping. They only said something to cheer the child up, and none of them decided to go. They were the most faithful guards of Feilong. Their master had given up his pride to the Russian just to protect the child. They could only respect his decision by being silenced.

“...So you all know?” Tao was not the innocent kid that understood nothing. He got it when he saw the adults were not going to anything, “You just let the man to rape Fei-sama?”

“I didn’t rape Feilong.” Mikhail entered the room. He just had the cold water bath and his hair was still dripping water. He bent down to take a look at the child properly.

“Kid. Don’t make me sound so bad. That’s consented by your Feilong-sama.” He pinched Tao’s cheek and Tao shook his hands off. “Haha, such a clever boy. No wonder Feilong try so hard to protect you.”

Mikhail found himself a seat. “Now your master is sleeping. I think he would need to rest one more week. Who among you guys could make decision on behalf of him?”

Their men looked at each other, “Feilong-sama does not have a right-hand-man. We are just his guards and subordinates.”

“......And that’s why he always look so tired. He had been taking over things all by his own?” Mikhail sighed. It seemed like Feilong always rejected him for dates and meals was no entirely because the beauty did not like him. He was just too busy to even go for a proper date. He knew White Snake was not stable, but he did not know Feilong just support it by himself. That was exactly why Liu Yantsui could turn everything upside down once he was back. “Your name is Tao, isn’t it? Feilong is sleeping in my room. You can go up and take care of him. Ask my butler if you need anything.”

Tao ran out at once. Mikhail turned to Feilong’s subordinates.

“Liu Yantsui sent his man here this morning. I sent that guy away. He should be just suspecting but not knowing for sure that you came.” Mikhail told them slowly, “I will keep my promise to hide you and protect Tao before Feilong recovered. But if there is a traitor among you...”

He scanned across everyone’s face and stared at Yoh at last.

“I am not as nice as Feilong.”

Mikhail asked his butler to cater Feilong’s men and called his men by phone. He ordered them to keep a close watch on Yantsui and Asami, and prepare for weapon.

Since Feilong flee from the headquarter, Mikhail had been keeping an eye on the matter. His beloved beauty had hidden so well that sometimes even he could not get news of him, let alone the new returner Liu Yantsui who just said on the throne. A few times it was close, he had to send men to make troubles or destroy the business in White Snake’s territory, so they had to attend to it while Feilong escape. He did it very secretly so he should not be exposed.

But when Asami Ryuichi, everything changed. Asami’s specialty was not in weapon or manpower, but the connections in the surface and underworld. It would be war of intelligence.

He never cover up his love to Feilong, so it was possible that Yantsui could have guessed that Feilong would come. But Macau was his territory so Yantsui did not dare to burst in.

Mikhail finished his work and left for the attic. He found a small wooden box in the attic and took out an embroidered cheongsam, light green in colour and embroidered with a lotus on the hem. He saw this fabric when passing by a tailor and thought it fitted Feilong so much. So he asked the tailor to make a set of cheongsam, but never had a chance to gift it to the beauty.

He took the clothes to his bedroom. Feilong was still sleeping. As soon as Tao saw Mikhail, he acted like an angry kitten and try to hide Feilong from him. Mikhail smiled and left the clothes on the table.

Three days had passed and Mikhail had been sleeping in the guestroom. He was busy processing the news from his subordinates. Apart from looking for the butler to get food, Tao did not leave the room. Feilong’s subordinates had been trying to rest and regain their energy. Everyone in the mansion were busy.

The old doctor came and did a follow-up check to Feilong. He reported to Mikhail that the beauty was recovering well, as expected from a master in martial arts. Mikhail finally realized that it had been days that he last saw Feilong.

He took the tray of lunch and took it to the bedroom himself. Feilong and Tao chatting voice could be heard outside, it looked like he was really doing well. Mikhail knocked and turned the door knob. Tao was sitting on the bed with Feilong and laughing with him, but his smile froze up once he saw Mikhail.

“I bought lunch.” Mikhail put the tray on the desk and sit down.

“Thank you.” Feilong smiled. He looked like as if he had forgotten what happened a few days ago. He held Tao’s hand when standing up and sat down next to Mikhail. He frowned when he sat, apparently the wound was not healed completely. Feilong asked the child to go to Yoh. The boy accepted it at once, he would do anything just for not eating together with Mikhail.

Mikhail realized that Feilong was wearing the clothes he sent him, and it fitted him so well just as what he expected. But he was a bit thinner now and could not support the clothes. He did not wear the matching pants, perhaps his wound was still hurting. The two sides opened to above his knees revealing his legs, it looked proper for a bedroom clothing. Feilong felt his gaze and smiled, “Thanks for the clothes.”

“Eh…” The pretty smile made Mikhail speechless.

“The fabric was great, but the collar was wrongly sew. Here.” He pointed at the collar buttons, “It should not be a straight line. And the flower buttons are for women.”

“...I will go and kill the damn tailor.”

“Haha, don’t. It’s fine if we just modify it.” Feilong smiled and started to eat his lunch. Mikhail thought it was like in the old days when he would send a gift and Feilong would complain about it. As if his violence towards him had never happened. “The buttons look pretty though...”

“It fits you. I will found someone to fix it later, you are thinner now...”

“You bought it in the past?” Feilong looked up from his bowl, “You are right...I am much thinner. I should eat more.”

“Yes, eat slowly. Is your fever gone?” He reached his hands out to touch the forehead of the beauty. Feilong was stiffened the moment he touched his skin, but he relaxed himself very soon. He let the man to brush away his hair.

“Much better. Thank you.” Feilong looked at the man, “I will leave soon and won’t drag you into the war. I will talk to Tao. He is just a child, please don’t blame him. And thank you so much for taking care of him.”

“What are you talking about? I am not here to cast you out.” Mikhail held his hands, “I will fight, for you. And I hope you will remember that the one standing next to you is me, not that man.”


	6. Chapter 6

Feilong stared at Mikhail eyes and said nothing, when the blond was holding his hands tightly. After a while, Feilong lowered his head.

“Thank you. I know I was the one asking for your help, but are you sure?”

“I have been preparing for that before you came to find me.”

“Let me make it very clear. Men who fell in love with me never ended well.”

“Oh? So who are my love rivals?” Mikhail raised his eyebrows and asked.

“Let me see...when Yantsui was still at home, there was a White Snake member fell in love with me and wanted to push me to the top. At the end, he died because I gunned him down.” Feilong started counting with his fingers, “Then a subordinate had a crush on me and tried to kiss me in front of my brother. Yantsui had him castrated. There was once when two of my men fought for my love. My father kicked them out of White Snake because you can’t fight with your fellows. I heard them they were killed not long after by some enemies.”

“Eh...”

“And you know Yoh too. He had been undercovering for so long and he lost his role, and almost his life.” Feilong was still counting, and stared at Mikhail’s eyes at the end of his endless love stories of someone dying at the end, “And the last one. No one knows about this except me now.”

“Um?” Mikhail looked at him with curiosity.

“Liu Yantsui.”

Mikhail was shocked. He never thought about this before. He thought Yantsui came back for the throne that was supposed to be his, and tried to kill Feilong because he was the obstacle. Even though he knew the brothers were not blood-related, he never once imagined about this. So all the hates were from the love he could never had.

“So that’s why he wanted you so badly.”

“Very probably. He would never have to do all these if he wanted White Snake back. He was the legitimate successor afterall and I have no reason to stop him.” Feilong talked about it casually as if they were discussing today’s weather, “When father was still around, he had once tried to… Well. My guess is even if I was captured by him, he would not kill me. Not immediately anyway.”

“I an not going to let you play the stupid plot of getting captured and fight from the inside.” Mikhail frowned. He started eating the bread too. He saw Feilong’s eyes were shining, God knows how much he love the ambitious Feilong. 

“I am not interested to go and get raped either.” Feilong stared at Mikhail. “I want to...negotiate. I don’t want to kill him. That’s why I need your help so I could have the bargaining chip.”

“Who are you referring to? Yantsui or Asami?”

“......Both.” Feilong looked away. He did not dare to mention the man’s name in front of Mikhail. He took the sandwich and started eating. 

“From my point of view...” Mikhail smiled at the beauty, “I would love to send a bullet to the two right now.”

“I was hoping for peaceful negotiation if possible. I have lost too many men in my way to here, and I certainly don’t want your men or mine to continue dying like that. I don’t want to start a war.” Feilong closed his eyes, paying his respect to the men who died protecting him.

“Fei, that’s naive. We can never really achieve something from negotiating with them.” Mikhail continued, “But I am here, so it would be their blood to be spilled.”

“Peace, if possible.”

“Alright. But if they started it, I will surely return the favour.” And he started to estimate how many bullets he would need.

“I know someone helped me secretly when I was in the run. I thought it might be you, so I came to try my luck.” Feilong wiped his hands on the tissue and held Mikhail’s hand. “If I used you as my bargaining chip, then I will drag your family to the war. Didn’t you said you can’t risk your men’s lives to help me?”

“I won’t let you to ask my men to suicidal actions, but it is ok if you have a plan.”

Feilong sipped the tea and said nothing, as if he was thinking about something seriously.

“Fei, so all you have now are those thirty something people followed you here?”

“Yes.” Feilong nodded, “And some undercovers in White Snake, but that’s it. I don’t have much ammunition too. I have a whole batch hidden in a warehouse but I can’t risk going there.”

“Don’t worry. I have too many ammunition to spare. I will show you my warehouse tomorrow.” Mikhail drank the tea he brew for the beauty. Sadly, Chinese tea was really not his cup of tea.

“Mikhail.” Feillong looked at the blond man’s eyes sincerely, “I can’t say I love you. This will be insult to your feeling towards me. But I will remember how good you were to me.”

“I am very patience, dear.” Mikhail smiled. Suddenly, he grinned as if he had thought of something very interesting, “If I spread the news saying you are now taken by me, what do you think they would do?”

“Yantsui will be furious. Probably would want to kill you at all cost.” Feilong smiled at the jealous face of Yantsui in the past. But his smile was gone once he thought about the other man, “He...would not care.”  
“Sounds fun.” Mikhail was very satisfied at the answer. His Feilong started to face the truth that Asami did not love him.

“Don’t do it! I don’t want people to remember as your mistress!”

“Haha, sounds very good to me.” Mikhail grinned.

Feilong took the medicine. The blond man carried him to the bed gently. If the beauty was still in pain when he walks, then he should be the one to take care of him. “Take a good rest and I will show you my warehouse tomorrow.”

“Umm...” Feilong caught on his sleeves with a blushing face, “Can you help me to apply the ointment? I can’t ask Tao for that but I am not doing it well myself...”

Feilong lied down and let Mikhail pulled up his cheongsam. And the blond man realized that not only the pants, Feilong was not wearing the underpant as well. All in a sudden he felt his blood was all running down to his lower region. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. This was not the right moment of any intimacy!

He dipped his finger to the ointment and applied it to the entrance of the beauty. Feilong twisted a bit at his touch, “And…inside.”

Mikhail had to take another deep breath before pushing his finger inside. 

“Ah...” Feilong moaned a bit, and soon he bit on the pillow after that. Mikhail felt like he was going to die from it.

He used his self-control of his life to help Feilong to apply the ointment. And he was not exactly the type of person with a lot of self-control.

“Fei...You are cruel...”

“That’s your doing. Be responsible.” Feilong smiled at him sweetly. He tidied up the cheongsam and covered himself up using the blanket. The effect of the drug started to kick in and he was prepared to sleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

Feilong put on his clothes in the bathroom and tied his hair into a ponytail. He checked the mirror, it seemed like make-up was unnecessary today. The wound did not hurt too much too. He nodded to himself with satisfaction.

Mikhail waited him in the room. Every time he saw the beauty in a new clothes, he felt his heart had skipped a beat. Feilong was wearing simple T-shirt and a shirt as coat with a pair of jeans, he looked like a university student in these.

“I don’t usually wear jeans...” Feilong checked on the full length mirror.

“This matches my look.” Mikhail laughed.

Mikhail did not hold Feilong’s hand when they were going down the stairs. Instead, he just walked slowly. Feilong wore a cap to hide his long hair and a pair of sunglasses, pretending to be Mikhail’s subordinate when they drove to the warehouse.

Mikhail showed him his underground warehouse. Feilong was surprised to see a bunch of heavy and light weapons. Countless bullets in boxes that stacked so high. Mikhail took out a new gun and told the beauty excitedly that these news things were exclusively sold by him in the black market. White Snake had their own weapon warehouse of course, but their main business was not in that so it was no match with Mikhail’s at all.

“How is it?” Mikhail showed Feilong around like a child showing off his toys.

“...Great. White Snake’s firearms is...no match with this.” Feilong nodded in appreciation. He never thought Mikhail would show him all his goods. If the info leaks out, it would be fatal, let alone letting him know the location of the warehouse.

“Haha, let’s go to the second warehouse. That’s even better.” Mikhail held Feilong’s hand and led him to another warehouse. He opened it with key, and scanned his fingerprint. Feilong turned around when he entered the password.

He pushed open the door, and Feilong could not believe his eyes. There were three armed helicopters.

“Isn’t it beautiful? These are my collections, not for sale.” Mikhail led him onto the pilot seat. Feilong looked at all those buttons and dare not to press any of these. Who knows if certain button will trigger a crazy firing?

“You...can fly a helicopter?” Feilong looked at him suspiciously.

“Of course. To be honest, I can fly a plane too.” Mikhail laughed. He knew that Feilong did not even have a car driving licence. “These are small ones. I can show you my bigger flying birds when you come to Russia. That one is much cooler.”

“I was worried about our fire. Now I saw these, I would not worried how many men Yantsui and...that man brought.” Feilong held on his hand to get down from the helicopter. “You trust me enough to show me what you’ve got?”

“Trust you? Dear, if you say that sentence out, I can give them all to you. The blond man lend his arm until Feilong was steadily standing on the ground. Feilong stared at him and pointed at the door.

* * *

Yantsui was standing in front of the floor-to-ceiling glass of Feilong’s office. The room was decorated as elegantly as the owner, and smelt like sandalwood. He wore the clothes from Feilong’s wardrobe, it was the black cheongsam with a golden dragon on it. He wondered how his little brother managed it but his clothes smelt as good as himself.

“What did he say?” Asami was drinking whiskey on the sofa while watching the man pacing around the room.

“Negotiation!” Yantsui tossed the letter to the coffee table, “Haha, my little brother had really grown up.”

“Um..” Asami did not take the letter. It was in Chinese anyway. “When?”

“This Sunday, Macau Hotel. He really ran to Macau, didn’t he?”

“What for? I can’t let him disturb my life anymore. I want him dead.” Asami put his glass down and lit himself a cigarette.

“Asami Ryuichi, don’t forget our deal. I will bring him back home and I will make very sure he would never show up in front of him.” Yantsui sneered, and he thought about the pretty face of his little brother. He held his fists tightly, “I want him alive. Don’t you dare to do anything stupid.”

“Oh Mr. Liu, isn’t this an unfair trade to me?” Asami sneered back, “I pay my money and effort to help you take over the power of White Snake, and I don’t get what I want?”

“Don’t forget the future business opportunities with White Snake. And I promise you will never see Feilong again. What else could you want?”

Yantsui and Asami was not exactly old acquaintance, they started to cooperate recently as their target were both Feilong. But this Japanese was always wanted more from him, and most unforgivably, he wanted to kill his beloved brother.

Yantsui just got back his throne and those who were loyal to Feilong had bought troubles to him. He had to make sure the organization was running well, and hunt down Feilong at the same time. Everytime he was close to getting the man, someone would make troubles in the territory. And now, he had to keep an eye on this Japanese too. His life in these few months were no better than Feilong.

* * *

Feilong’s fever was gone and his wound was healed. He was well-fed and had been living in Mikhail’s very large bedroom. He discussed with Mikhail on the combat strategy in the day time and hugged Tao when he sleep at night. The butler even bought him a bottle of conditioner. His life was very comfortable in these few days.

Feilong and Mikhail was sitting on the long table for dinner.

“I sent the letter yesterday. Yantsui should probably have receive it today.”

“Um. I reserved every rooms in the hotels so no harm will be done to common people, if we go on a fight.” Mikhail drank his wine and spoke, “My Asian subordinates would be pretending to be hotel’s staff.”

“Yantsui is probably aiming at catching me alive.” He drank the water from the glass. Mikhail would not allow him to drink wine. “And that man...would aim at killing me.”

“I guess so. I can see they are not working well, unlike us.”

“Ha.” Feilong rolled his eyes. Their relationship was not exactly very well in the beginning, “My aim is to get back White Snake. I don’t give a damn if Yantsui was to back to Taiwan or anywhere. In any case, you role is to protect me in the dark.”

“Why are you so obsessed with the White Snake? It is already a mess. Those who are willing to follow Liu Yantsui now might turn to support another person in the future." Mikhail looked at him with doubts, "I mean, if you start a new organization, dragon, tiger or whatever you like, people who are loyal to you will naturally come to you. If you are any good, you can always seize the territory of the White Snake then. There’s no reason to take back the corrupted White Snake at all.”

“White Snake was the treasure of my father. I can’t sit back and see its name ruined. I rebuild it once, and I will do it again.”

“Alright, as you wish.” Mikhail shrugged, “So my role is to secretly protect you, and jump out when you need me as your bargaining chip? My role is sooooo minor...”

Feilong rolled his eyes. He could feel that Mikhail was treating him with his heart, but he just could not see through this man. He could be rude and torturous in one time, and childish and cute in the other time.

“Fei...The guest bedroom has a small bed. Can I go back tonight?” Mikhail asked him after dinner, and Feilnog finally realized he had drove the owner of the house to the guest room for a few days.

“Fine, I will move to the guest room then.” Feilong blinked at him without a slightest trace of shame.

“Can I hold you when we sleep? I promise I won’t do anything to you anymore.” Mikhail was not sure if Feilong was willing to continue their “trade”, not after his crime history a few days ago.

“Um...our trade was still valid, so it is okay if you want to hold me tonight. But I will have to sleep with Tao. He could not sleep well in a unfamiliar room.” Feilong acted like he was deep in troubles, “Your bed is huge, so you would not mind squeezing in with me and Tao, right?”

“...I mind.” The Tsar of Jealousy minded that very very much. He was not planning to have sex with Feilong right before the war, but he was not prepare to be the “father” and sleep with a kid either.

“I will send him to Yoh then.” Feilong answered with a big smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Feilong leaned on the headboard of the bed and was reading the reports from the Arbatovs. The blond man climbed on the bed, and rested his head on Feilong’s knees. His hair was still dripping water from the bath.

Since the violence Mikhail had did to him, Feilong was unconsciously scared of the intimacy from the man. His body was stiffed when Mikhail touched on his skin. Damn, he must have notice it too.

“Fei, please don’t be afraid of me.” Mikhail lied down on his knees, playing with the long hair of Feilong, “...I was jealous and too angry on that day. I promise I will never do that to you again.”

“...Your hair is still wet. Dry it up.” Feilong pushed away the blond.

At that night, Mikhail could not sleep at all.

Feilong was sleeping with his arm as his pillow, facing him. Mikhail could feel the silky hair on his arm, the breath on his chest. Feilong was wearing Mikhail’s pajama so it was loose, allowing him to almost see the skin under the collar. Mikhail looked at the beautiful long lashes and the lips that he had been longing for so long, the soft touch when he fed him medicine the other day had flashed back to his head.

He swallowed hard. The unique smell of Feilong reached to his nose. He could never understand why Feilong smell so nice when they were sharing the same bathing products these few days.  
He slept on his side and hugged the beauty. Feilong was now in his arms sleeping very nicely.

“Um...” The black-haired beauty made some cute sound like he was sleep talking. His face touched the body of Mikhail, with one arm on his waist as if Feilong was hugging him back.

“любовь моя…You surely is murderous...” Mikhail sighed and tried his best to sleep.

Feilong was used to waking up early. He opened his eyes at seven o’clock, not expecting to see the blond man was awake too. The beautiful blue eyes were staring at him, and the dark circle underneath was very obvious on the pale complexion.

“...You didn’t sleep?”

“...I can’t sleep.”

Mikhail hugged him into his arms and the two were very close to each other. Feilong suddenly felt something fiery hot down there was against his body. He instantly understood why the man was sleepless.

"Hey. You're getting an erection." Feilong's face was a little red, and this uninteresting sentence provoked the interest of the blond man.

"Should Feilong-sama help putting out the fire?"

"..." Feilong looked away and pretended he did not hear that.

Mikhail turned Feilong over and let him lied down on his stomach, he took the pillow and stuffed under his body. Feilong was half-kneeling on the bed. Mikhail pulled away the beauty's clothes off in a second. Feilong remembered what happened a few days ago and his body was stiffed.

Mikhail kissed on his spine gently, feeling the beauty was trembling slightly underneath. Feilong felt the rapid breathing of the man and couldn’t help to get nervous on what was going to happen.

The blond man just rubbed the hot organ on Feilong’s body. He swept on the secret entrance and rubbed back and forth between the cleavage, but he never actually entered his body. His hands were busy playing with the front of Feilong, stroking his member gently but pleasingly. Feilong twisted his body, which further stirred up Mikhail's interest. Soon, the man's essence spilled on Feilong's body, and Feilong also released his in the man's hands.

This was Feilong’s first time in this kind of play. He blushed and buried his head in the pillow. Yes, their deal allow the man to do whatever he likes to him, and he knew Mikhail did not enter him in the fear of hurting him again. But in this early hours?? Is this shameless man a teenage boy?

Mikhail laughed Feilong, whose ears were bright red now. “I have no intention to hide it from you. I love you for a very long time and I had much more sexual fantasy on you than this.”

The beauty threw the pillow to his face.

The subordinates of Arbatovs and Feilong was gathering in the living room with serious faces. They were waiting for their leaders for the last minute check on weapons, men and new information before the war.

Mikhail came with a very happy face with Feilong. The senior members who knew him well understood instantly. Their leader was always relax, and apparently he did not forget to flirt with the beauty even they were going into the war. Feilong’s men were worried, on the other hand. They were afraid that the Russian had did it violently to the beloved master again. They were relieved to see Feilong sitting down untroubled. But they started worrying whether Feilong was just playing tough again.

After the discussion, it was decided that Feilong would take his own people to the negotiation, and Mikhail’s men was to hide secretly and protect them when needed. Mikhail looked at the very stubborn beauty, and decided to give one more order, deliberately in Russian so Feilong could not understand. The priority was to protect Feilong.

“What did you just say?” Feilong knew some very basic Russian, but Mikhail’s word was too fast and complicated to him. But he thought he heard his name though.

“Nothing. Only something like pep talk cheering.” Mikhail smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Mikhail brought his men to set up in early Sunday morning, while Feilong waited until almost noon. He asked Yantsui to meet at one o’clock in the coffee shop of the lobby. The room might be more private for conversation, but it would be very difficult to escape in case they had a gun fight. Open area would be a more rational choice. Yantsui was also taught by their father and understood these reasons immediately. 

To facilitate movement, Feilong wore a suit instead of the usual cheongsam. Not the black one he used to, but the creamy white that Mikhail loved. Feilong asked him to prepare for his clothes and that man picked the colour without even asking his preference. He tied up his silk scarf like a tie. Instead of Mikhail’s carefree style, Feilong dressed in white gave him a sense of abstinence.

The long haired man bought a dozen of his men with him to the lobby, and spotted Yantsui and Asami in the coffee shop right away. Feilong gave a signal to Yoh and his men spread out. All in the position that they could reach out and protect their boss at any second.

Feilong sat opposite to Asami and Yantsui, and he smiled at the two, “Brother, Asami.”

“Oh, Fei. Finally you came out to see me huh?” Yantsui sneered.

“Brother, I can’t help that. Someone has been after me all these time.” Feilong blinked to Yantsui. His brother had became even prettier these day, which was quite arousing to Yantsui.

“So you came all the way to Macau and your little Russian boyfriend did not came to save you?” Yantsui looked around at Feilong’s subordinates. These were people who followed him away from White Snake. As expected, speaking of love all the time, but that man was after Feilong’s appearance and power only. “How pity, Fei.”

“He is not my boyfriend.” Feilong peaked at Asami. The man was just smoking with his expressionless face. Feilong sighed in his heart. Impossible, after all. 

“I won’t beat about the bush to you. I am the legitimate successor of White Snake, and you should come back and assist me.” Yantsui raised his brows, “Thank you for your hard work in these years. I will treat you very well if you come back.”

“Brother, but I don’t like it.” Feilong stared at Yantsui’s eyes and brushing his hair away seductively. He smiled at the man, “I like the position of being the leader of White Snake. You can be a leader of some sub-groups or go back to Taiwan. I promise I will let bygones to bygones.”

“Ha, with your men now? A dozen? Do you have enough bullets?” Yantsui spoke like he was talking to a naive children. He smiled at the beauty, “Come home without a fight, dear, and I will treat you very well.”

Asami frowned at their conversation. To him, it did not matter if the leader was Yantsui or Feilong. All he wanted was Feilong never to appear in front of him anymore. This stubborn man had tried to kidnap his lover several times and ruined a few of his business trades, just to make him look at him.

“Oh Master Liu, I think your brother would like to come to MY home more.” Asami sneered at Feilong, “Isn’t it, Feilong? You like me that much?” 

“...I have no interest in you anymore.” Feilong looked away and tried to control his emotion. “I came here to get back White Snake. I don’t give a damn about you. Brother, give me back White Snake and I can pretend these never happened.”

In Asami’s mind, Feilong was madly in love of him. If he was given the chance to sleep with him, Feilong would probably strip himself naked right away. Liu Feilong in his eyes was only a beautiful butterfly, which could only fly around his favourite flower and ignore everything else in the world.

Feilong was wired. His suit button was indeed a camera that Mikhail could watch from the kitchen he was hiding in. He was very angry at the words of Asami. If not for the promise with Feilong, he might just go out and shoot everyone without thinking. And when he heard how Feilong said he was no longer interested in the man, he was madly happy. Even though it might just be a lie, Mikhail could not help smiling. 

“Haha, Fei, you haven’t change at all. Sleeping your way to the top?”

“I will say this one last time. Liu Yantsui, give me back White Snake and I will forgive you.” Feilong ignored his words. 

Yantsui took out his gun and pointed to Feilong, but it was not loaded. He thought twice and realized there was no need to pretend otherwise, not when everyone here knew his mind, “Fei, I will say this one last time too. Go home. If you like seducing man, than I will TAKE CARE of you very nicely.”

With the tense atmosphere, the bodyguards around all took their guns out and pointed to the opposite party. Asami and Feilong, on the other hand, were still sitting comfortably unaffectedly.

“Brother, I never wanted to go this far.” Feilong sighed, “Misha.”

In all sudden, the barista and cleaner of the coffee shop, the bell boys, staffs and guests in the check in counter all took their guns out and pointed at Yantsui and Asami’s men. 

The sudden changes made the two men stood up and raised their guard. Feilong sipped his coffee elegantly on the sofa.

“Fei! How could you have so many men?” Yantsui stared at the beauty angrily. His intelligence told him that Feilong had less than forty men following him. 

“Oh brother, didn’t you just say that out loud yourself?” Feilong looked at him with a very beautiful smile, “I seduced a man!”


	10. Chapter 10

“Haha, Fei, you are so cute.” Mikhail walked out from the kitchen. He was wearing the creamy white suit like the one on Feilong, as if they were in couple wear. He had touched up his hair using hair product and holding a gun in his hand. He was every bit of a notorious mafia boss in this outfit. 

He walked to Feilong and sat down next to him, laughing happily at the two.

“Come on, sit down and we will talk.” Feilong leaned on the back of the seat. He smiled charmingly to Mikhail, “Brother, we do it in peace. OK?”

Yantsui was red in rage. His weak and feeble younger brother dared to threaten him with an outsider for more power! Asami was still in guard and said nothing. He had to find a way to escape. There were too many men from Mikhail here and it was a very bad situation for the two of them. 

“Mikhail Arbatov...” Asami looked at the blond man. The biggest gunrunner in Asia. He never saw it with his own eyes but it was rumoured that Mikhail was madly in love with Feilong. Asami never imagined that Feilong could actually find him for help. This was not who Liu Yantsui could be in match with anymore. 

Asami appreciated how Feilong managed all these. It seemed like he was no longer only a beautiful butterfly. However, it was very troublesome to him. He created so much troubles to him when he owned the power of White Snake only, and it was bound to be much more if he got his hand on more power. He balanced the pros and cons in his mind, and reached to the decision that it would be more convenient to let Yantsui got the throne.

Neither of the two sides dared to fire the first bullet. A while later, Yantsui smiled.

“Mr. Arbatov, this is the business of White Snake.” Yantsui said it in a serious face, “As the outsider, I hope you can bring your men and leave.”

“I wouldn’t say that just yet. We don’t know who the outsider here is. Haven’t you heard him, I am the man he seduced.” Mikhail laughed loudly, and hugged Feilong’s shoulder, “What is that Japanese doing here then? Don’t tell me he is your lover, Liu Yantsui.”

Feilong tried very best to stop himself rolling his eyes to Mikhail. He patted on Mikhail’s hand gently, and Mikhail raised his hand to his subordinates. All men had their guns down immediately.

“Let’s talk about conditions.” Mikhail smiled, “If I am the one to make decision, you two are dead now. Luckily for you that my Feilong has a heart as beautiful as his face.” 

He implied that Feilong was the one in charge here.

“My condition is simple.” Asami broke the silence, “I want Liu Feilong disappeared in my life in the future. If you can lock him up and make him focus on being your mistress, I will step out of this business immediately.”

Mikhail looked at him with a smile. To a certain extent, their interests were the same. He did not want Asami to appear in front of Feilong again, but he also did not want to lock Feilong in a cage.

Feilong felt his heart broken. This man did not love him. Indeed, he hated him, to the extent that he would never want to see him again. No matter how high he climbed, this man never set his eyes on him. Feilong clenched his fist tightly, but a big warm hand held his hand right away.

“Impossible. Unlike someone’s pet, Feilong and I are in equal position. Someone must be blind to not see how good Feilong is.”

“I can’t help. I just don’t love him.” Asami smiled at Feilong. He wanted to see how this duplicitous beauty who never speak up his true mine would exposed his true thoughts. “Arbatov, wake up. There’s plenty of beauties outside and you chose the one that would bite you?”

“That’s what we Russian like! Don’t you know we keep leopards as pet?” Mikhail started to make things up. It did not cost a thing to lie, anyway.

Feilong sat there in silence. It was expected for Asami to say he did not love him at all, but it hurt his heart.

Yantsui sat quietly too. Mikhail and Asami was fighting with words but neither of them won any arguments. 

One of the men of Mikhail ran over and reported to him in Russian. Mikhail’s face changed suddenly. Feilong was sitting next to him but he could not understand the conversation. Only, something was not right. 

Mikhail raised his gun and shot Liu Yantsui.

Feilong was shocked at the sudden movement. This man never use his gun to point and threaten others, but shoot at once. 

Yantsui was not stupid and he was wearing a bullet-proof vest surely. The bullet did not run through his body, but it was too painful. He never expected this level of craziness even for Mikhail Arbatov. 

The bullet of Mikhail started the chaos. Every one was shooting all around. Mikhail pulled Feilong up and hid behind the sofa. The two kept shooting back and ran to the door. Mikhail and Feilong’s subordinates covered their back on the way.

The two raced to their car and Mikhail drove it away right away. It was then Feilong got the time to ask why.

“Liu Yantsui attacked the mansion when we came for negotiation. They got Tao.”

Mikhail was sweating. His left arm was scratched by a bullet just now. He drove with one hand, while Feilong dressing his wound with his scarf. The beauty was white as a sheet when he heard the news.

“We are going to the other house of mine for now. Rest assure, dear. I promise to protect the kid, so I will bring him back.”


	11. Chapter 11

Mikhail brought Feilong to his another mansion in the Taipa. Their subordinates returned to that house one by one. The butler of the house came out crippled.

“I am very sorry, Master Mikhail!”

“It’s alright as long as you are fine. Tell me what happened.” Mikhail pulled his arm and let him sit in the living room. Feilong followed them.

“After Master Feilong had gone for about an hour or so, some thugs came and start shooting to the house.” The butler wiped his tears, “The glasses were all bullet-proof, and they did broke our door with the rocket launcher. I brought Tao to the basement but on our way, I was shot on my thigh. I was too old and therefore I fainted. I don’t know what happened after that.”

“Was it Liu Yantsui?” Mikhail sat down too. Feilong took a first-aid box to help him dress his wound. The blood spilled all over when he untied the scarf on Mikhail’s arm, and it was all bloody red. He threw the scarf on the ground and took the alcohol pad to clean the bullet wound. Mikhail never made a noise for that and he continued his conversation with the butler. 

“When I woke up, there were blood and bullets everywhere. They must have thought that I was dead so they did not shoot me more. I crawled all over the house and could not find the kid. Some of your wounded subordinates told me the men had a black flame tattoo on their arms.”

“...Black flame...that’s Yantsui’s symbol, no mistake.” Feilong was pale and his hands were trembling. The one thing he was feared of happened right under his nose.

“Liu Yantsui...Fei, your brother is bolder that I thought. Robbing my house? He had it coming.” Mikhail pinched Feilong’s thigh to reassure him, “Don’t worry, dear. I will save the kid.”

Feilong wrapped his wound. Mikhail turned his face to him, “Dear, listen. He started all of these and therefore we can’t be merciful to him any more. When I had to kill him, you can’t object to it, agreed?”

Feilong looked at his eyes. “You should not fight with your brother. You should not point your gun to him.” His father’s words still echoed in his ears. Why the two of them had to fight like this? Feilong closed his eyes and recalled his childhood memory, when they were absolutely friendly. He nodded to Mikhail after a long while.

“Mikhail, how about...that man?” He whispered first, and raised his voice as if he remembered something suddenly, “I don’t mean that. But...he might not be involved in kidnapping Tao?”

“...” Mikhail stared at the guilty face of the beauty and sighed. Asami Ryuichi had made himself very clear. How could he make Feilong to give up? “If he was out of the way, I will let him go this time. If he was involved, I will kill him without a doubt.”

Yantsui was not in a good situation either. Mikhail did not kill him with that bullet, but the shoot in such short distance would let him hurt for weeks. He was scratched by a few bullets on the way to escape. Asami was no better. Mikhail had too many men there and he was shot at his leg. He was bleeding hard, but luckily the bone was fine.

They ran to the headquarter of White Snake in Macau. A subordinate ran to them and reported something to Yantsui. Asami felt there was something wrong, looking at the smile on the man.

Yantsui led him to his office, and they dressed their own wound. Someone knocked on the door and brought Tao inside.

“This is?” Asami frowned and asked.

“This? Feilong’s dearest child. He sees this boy as his own son.” Yantsui laughed loudly, “What’s better than a hostage to threaten my proud and soft-hearted brother?”

“Are you sure that is threatening to him, but not setting the fire on ourselves?”

“That’s depend on how much that man love my brother.” Yantsui took a photo of Tao with his phone, “I am using this kid to exchange for Feilong. When Fei is in my hand, I wonder if Arbatov dare to do anything?”

Feilong received the photo of Tao. Tao was tied up on the chair with his mouth stuffed by a towel. His eyes were still bright and shining though. Knowing Tao was kidnapped was one thing, seeing his tied up was another. Feilong’s hands could not help shaking.

“What did that guy said?” Mikhail hugged Feilong and caressed his back.

“The day after tomorrow in Macau headquarter. Use me to exchange for Tao.”

“I will not let you go.”

“Mikhail...Don’t forget our deal. You will protect Tao, and I did not matter at all.” 

Mikhail pushed Feilong down to the sofa and leaned over him. The black-haired beauty remembered what happened before and he went all stiffed. He looked at the men with fear. “Liu Feilong, I don’t give a damn to our deal. Do you even understand my feeling? Do you think I will just sit back and watch you to go and die?”

“...”

“How can I make you understand? I love you! I go to the damn negotiation even though I know it was not possible. I went to the gun fight for you because I know you and I are in equal positions. Unlike the pet of Asami! And now you tell me you want to go back to White Snake as a hostage?”

“Mikhail...” Feilong tried to push away the man but his hands were caught by the blond, “Don’t...I...”

“I told you I will go save that kid. Why are you going? To be the pet of Liu Yantsui?” Mikhail sat up and laughed loudly, “Or do you think by going back, you can sleep with Asami finally?”

“No I am NOT!” Feilong climbed up and gave Mikhail a snap, “It’s too much!”

“...” Mikhail cupped his own face with his eyes still in rage. He stared back at Feilong. The two just sat there and stared at each other for a while.

Feilong walked over and pulled the blond man to himself. He bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

Mikhail’s eyes were wide opened to the sudden tenderness. His ears were red, as if he was some boy in adolescence. 

“Mikhail, I know you love me. I really do.” Feilong looked at his eyes with his face a bit rosy. “Thank you, for putting me in the equal position as you even now.”

Feilong insisted to sleep in the guest bedroom that night. But in the next morning, he was gone.

Mikhail sat on the sofa with his usual gentle smile all gone. His clenched fist hit the table like a hammer. Even the butler who had look after him for decades did not dare to speak to him.

“Where did he go?”

“We...watched the surveillance. Master Feilong left in the middle of the night by himself.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Yantsui/Feilong & Asami/Feilong in this chapter

Mikhail’s men had prepared for the war very quickly. Feilong’s men, on the other hand, were in grief. They were willing to follow Feilong to anywhere. They never thought their leader would left them and headed to the battlefield on his own.

Yoh’s phone rang in a sudden.

“It’s Feilong-sama.” Yoh picked up the phone and turned the handsfree mode on, so Mikhail could heard the conversation.

“Feilong-sama, where are you?”

“Yoh.” Feilong’s voice was very calm. “I am somewhere nearby the headquarter. There is a Starbucks here. I will ask Tao to go here after he is released, and you are coming to pick him up.”

“Don’t be silly! Please come back here and we will discuss a better strategy!”

“No. Mikhail was wounded for me yesterday. I can’t drag them to war anymore, and I end all of these nonsense. Your guys...could go to Mikhail or see this as a chance to leave the underworld. It’s all up to you.”

After a few seconds of silence.

“Please tell him I am sorry.”

Feilong handed up the phone. Mikhail tossed his cup to the floor when he saw the end call on his phone. 

Feilong swaggered inside the headquarter. The lower rank of member almost wanted to bend down and helped him to change his shoes. No one dare to stop him. Most of the men here had turned to Yantsui, but the ex-leader still had his prestige.

“I want to see Liu Yantsui.”

Soon a man led him to the office on the top floor. Feilong thought he would be at least cuffed. Did they not worried that he was coming to put a bullet through his bastard brother?

“I thought it was a mistake, Fei. I never thought you are really coming on your own.” Yantsui was wearing the clothes Feilong left in the headquarter. The deep blue cheongsam was elegant, but Feilong thought Yantsui wore it like a clown. “Where is your little lover hiding in this time?”

“Let Tao go.”

“It depends on your sincerity. Didn’t I told you to dress beautifully in my message?” Yantsui walked towards Feilong and touched on his waist. He took the gun away, “Oh...Russian MP-443 Grach? Your boyfriend gave you something decent indeed.”

“You stole my clothes and you have the nerve to say I didn’t dress well?” Feilong rolled his eyes, “Stop the bullshit and let Tao go now.”

“Alright, alright. My dear baby Fei. Hey, bring the kid.”Yantsui called his man to go and he was playing with Feilong’s gun.

The subordinate brought Tao in. Feilong colud not resist running over and checked on the child. The kid was putting on the icy face as his master usually did, but his tears came out when he saw his beloved master. Yantsui laughed at the touching reunion and walked towards them. He gave the gun to Tao and grabbed the child’s hand.

“Kid, it’s simple. Shot your Feilong-sama.” Yantsui forced the child to point the gun to Feilong. “Fei, show your sincerity. Dear with your martial art skill, I have to make sure you can’t run away, right?”

“Fei-sama! Don’t mind me, please leave! I am a man of White Snake and I can’t let the leader to be wounded for me.” 

“Tao, a man of White Snake should not cry like that.” Feilong took a deep breath and stared at Tao’s eyes with a serious face, “Listen. Go to the nearest Starbucks when you are out of here. I’ve asked Yoh to pick you up. Then you can forget about me.”

“Fei-sama! Please, just go! I can’t hurt you!” Tao cried.

“...And when you see Mikhail, please relay my words to him. I can’t believe I forgot to tell him myself. Remember the pronunciation, OK?” Feilong smiled gently, “Я люблю тебя. Remember?”

He took the gun from Tao and shoot on his own thighs. The blood spilled all over on the carpet. He knelt down with pain and pressed on the wound to stop bleeding. He clenched his teeth and yelled at Yantsui, “Satisfied? Let him go.”

“Oh and this is my dearest brother, Fei.” Yantsui waved at his men and they dragged Tao out of the door. No one cared Tao’s screams on the way.

Yantsui knelt down next to Feilong. The pants were already soaked with blood. Feilong tried to press on the wound as hard as he could to stop bleeding, and his hair was wet by sweat already. Yantsui dragged him on the bed and stripped his pants off. He called for the doctor. 

When the doctor came to help, Yantsui called Asami on phone. He did not like him but yet, Asami was the important business partner of his. Yantsui turned around to look at the half-naked beauty. The long-haired man was breathing hard, and his face was white as a sheet from the lost of blood. The pain made him shivered. Weak, but...very seducing. 

“I...ahh...am going...ahh...to kill you...” Feilong spoke it slowly. The heavy breathing in between was as lovely as moaning in Yantsui’s ears. 

“Fei...” Yantsui started touching Feilong’s body and the beauty tried to dodge him. His hands were caught by Yantsui and tied up on the bed. The older brother moved his hands further down, “Dear, I love you for a very long time...”

Mikhail had said the same thing to him before. He blushed and threw a pillow to the shameless man. Yantsui had only made him felt disgusted. 

Yantsui pushed his fingers inside him. His body was violently invaded by Mikhail just a week before and was fighting back Yantsui instinctively. Feilong tried to pushed him away with his legs, but the wound prevented him to fight over another master of martial arts. 

Asami was very surprised to walked in the room and saw the sinful love inside. The beauty was naked, his hair spreading on the pillow and the bandage on his thigh was red. Those blood that the bandage failed to soak in had dripping on the carpet. His body was covered in red kiss marks. Feilong was almost unconscious but he bit his lips to avoid letting out any sound. Liu Yantsui was thrusting like a beast as if he wanted to eat the beauty up alive.

“So...” Asami cleared his throat, “Did you ask me to come to watch you fuck him?”

“Ha...” Yantsui was breathing heavily, he looked up to Asami and laughed, “Wanna have a go? This little bitch was covered with the kiss marks of his little boyfriend.”

“...” Asami looked at Feilong silently. It was true. He was much prettier than Akihito in anyone’s eyes, so why not? He pulled out his belt. This was just a one-night stand.


	13. Chapter 13

Tao was pushed out of the front door of White Snake. The door was closed at his nose and would not open again no matter how hard he tried. He wiped his tears. Fei-sama was right. A man of White Snake should never cry like this. 

He looked around. He had followed Feilong to Macau headquarter once before, and he remembered that Starbucks should be somewhere in that street. If he turned right and walked for about 15 minutes… He walked on the path in his memory and was relieved to see the mermaid sign. He peaked at the coffee shop and could not see anyone he knew inside. He sat near the front door instead. 

A black car raced and stopped right in front of him. It was Yoh.

“Tao, where’s Feilong-sama?” Yoh pulled him up. 

“Fei-sama...is in White Snake.” Tao told him everything he knew. 

“Fei-sama asked me to relay a message to that man. Can you help me to call him?”

Mikhail was preparing for the war in the warehouse when he picked up the call. He was answering it when he was counting the bullet. 

“Fei-sama asked me to relay the message to you. He said, Я люблю тебя.” Tao’s childish voice came out of the speaker and Mikhail stopped what he was doing immediately. 

“What? Are you sure this is what he said?” His eyes were wide opened in surprise.

“Yes. He asked me to remember the pronunciation clearly.”

“Hahahahahaha!!!” Mikhail laughed loudly, “For this, I will definitely go and save him. Kid, rest assured.”

I love you. At last, you say this to me.

Feilong heard the unbuckling sound of the belt and turned to the source of sound in his instinct. He saw Asami walking over and he started struggling immediately. He untied himself miraculously, and kicked on Yantsui’s chest. Although Feilong was quite feeble, Yantsui was injured by Mikhail’s bullet earlier and the kick almost made him suffocated. He pulled out his cock and had to catch his breath. 

“Get off...Get off me!” Feilong’s mind was not clear from the loss of many blood. He waved his fists wildly, “Don’t touch me!”

Asami stepped away. He knew how strong Feilong was and he had no intention to try it again. Yantsui stood up and caught Feilong’s arm, and he signaled Asami to do the legs. The Japanese pinched the thighs of Feilong and tied it up with his tie. The beauty was struggling and kicking, but his wounded leg was no match with two very strong men. “Don’t touch me!!!”

Asami spread Feilong’s leg and tied it up on the bed, while Yantsui held the hands. The beauty was twisting his body madly, trying to get rid of the two. Asami pushed his finger inside the body and Feilong arched immediately, like a fish out of water.

“Isn’t this what you are dreaming for? Sleeping with me?” Asami laughed and sent one more finger inside. 

“No!!!!!!!!!!!” Feilong’s voice was hoarse. He could not get out of here no matter what he tried. The pain of the wound and the humiliation made him sobbed, “Mikhail...Mikhail….”

“Haha, and your little boyfriend had no intention to save you.” Yantsui laughed at his words, “Fei, no one love you except me. Arbatov only wants your body.” 

“No!” Feilong was screaming when Asami tried to push in, “He loves me!”

All in a sudden, the noise of the helicopter came out of nowhere. The three turned their window and saw an armed helicopter flying right outside of their window. A man was shooting to their bullet-proof window. Yantsui and Asami was shocked by the sight, and the two stood up and put their pants on immediately. They were ready to fight. There were gunshots heard from downstairs too. 

With a long round of firing of the machine gun, the bullet proof window was shattered. A man from the helicopter fired a small rocket launcher at it and finally broke the window. A blond man landed from the helicopters, grasping the robe in one hand and the a gun in the other. He fired to both Asami and Yantsui on his way. 

“Mikhail...” Feilong was still tied up tightly on the bed. He struggled and could not free himself. Mikhail saw the beauty on the bed at once when he entered the room. And judging from the nudity, he knew instantly what had happened here.

When he landed, a few blond men followed his path too. Mikhail said something to them and they covered their leader with their guns. Mikhail walked towards Feilong and untied him. 

“Fei, it’s alright now.” Mikhail cut open everything that tied him up. The beauty was covered in tears. He wore the jacket of Mikhail which was large enough to cover his body. 

“Mikhail...” Feilong wiped the tears away and took the gun from Mikhail’s waist, “I want them captured alive.”

“Yes sir!” Mikhail smiled at him and gave the order to his men in Russian. 

Asami and Yantsui was hiding behind the sofa, each thinking hard on the escape plan. The gun fights downstairs only lasted for less than five minutes. The door was opened and a blond man came in to report to his boss.

“Hahahaha, Liu Yantsui, all your men had surrendered.” Mikhail laughed. Yantsui’s face was gravely white and Asami was no better. “Put your hands up in the air and come out now.”


	14. Chapter 14

Yantsui and Asami walked out from behind the sofa, with their hands in the air. There was no reason to continue to fight when you know everything were gone. Mikhail’s men pointed their guns to them. 

Feilong was sitting on the bed wearing Mikhail’s coat. His head was dizzy and his legs hurt so much that he could not stand up. Mikhail embraced him from the back, but Feilong pushed him away. He adjusted his position, leaned on Mikhail’s chest, and fired a bullet each to Yantsui and Asami’s legs.

The two men fell on the ground and tried to put pressure on their wounds. Feilong did not look at them twice. He fell inside Mikhail’s embrace.

“I can’t move. Give me a piggyback.”

“It will hurt your legs. I will carry you in my arms.”

“Fine.” Feilong held his arms on Mikhail’s neck and let him carried himself up. When he felt safely balanced, he could no longer endure it and fell asleep in his arms. 

Mikhail ordered his men to tie up the two and locked them in the dungeon of his house. He left Feilong’s people to stay back to finish the business of White Snake and brought Feilong home.

The doctor was summoned again. When he saw it was the gorgeous beauty who were gravely ill again, he was so furious about that. He gave Feilong some bags of blood and painkillers and re-dressed his wound. The bloody scene after they cut open the old bandage made both Mikhail and the doctor grasped. 

Luckily, Feilong was a kungfu master and had great body strength. He was not hurt anywhere critical either. After a few bags of blood transfusion, his cheek was rosy again. The doctor was relieved to see that and he prescribed some medicine and some points to note in daily life to Mikhail.

The week after Feilong was back, Mikhail felt he was raising a big kid.

“I want to eat potted rice.” Feilong blinked to him, as if he was ordering in a restaurant. 

“OK. How do you cook it?” Mikhail put on an apron and was prepared to start making it himself. 

“How would I know?” The rich and glamorous Liu Feilong had never ever cook a meal himself in his life. 

To satisfy the picky beauty, Mikhail hired a Chinese cook in his house. The cook had bought a bunch of Chinese cooking utensils and filled his kitchen up. When Mikhail wanted to make a mid-night snack for himself, he almost could not find the pot in his own kitchen.

Feilong said the medicine made him drowsy and refused to take it. He said his immune system was fantastic that he would be fine in no time. Tao and Mikhail had to treat him like a baby to persuade him to take the pills. 

When the effect kicked off, Feilong was sleeping soundly on his bed. Mikhail looked at the beauty, who was wearing the cheongsam he gifted him and no pants once again because his thigh was injured, he could not help but to sighed. After all these years of courting and he finally got the beauty on his bed, but he could not fulfill his darkest dream now…

He combed the long hair with his fingers and earned a dead-stare from Tao. He warned Mikhail not to wake his master up. After rescuing Feilong, Tao was a little bit more friendly to him and even teamed up with him to take care of Feilong. But when they were left alone, they were still not friends. Mikhail raised his hands up to surrender and left the room for Tao to take care. 

After all, there were two bastards waiting for him in the dungeon. 

Feilong did not say anything after he was back. But since he asked him to capture them alive, Mikhail had no choice but to let the two live. Except for these, Feilong also had to take care of his business in White Snake. Those who betrayed knew Yantsui was threw off the throne, they came right away to please Feilong instead. Somehow, they knew the Arbatovs were helping Feilong and they all came to his door. The craziness was to the extent that Mikhail saw the piles of gifts in his living room one day and thought Christmas had came early. Besides these disloyal men, there were also those who loyal to Feilong and died to protect him. Their funerals and families had to be taken care too. And those who lived should also be rewarded. 

The usually very responsible Feilong did not say a word. He was just curling up in the bedroom and ignored the piles of works he had to do, as if he was trying to run away from reality. It was understandable, as the things he had to take care of included his own brother and his first lover. Mikhail could not help either. This was the internal business of White Snake. 

Mikhail walked down to the dungeon which was secured enough to be used as shelter in war. In other words, there was no way to escape once you were locked here. His men had made sure both Asami and Yantsui live, but that was all they did. They fed him, they treated their wounds, but nothing more. Mikhail was not as gentle as Feilong.

“Still living?” He looked at the two behind the bars. Yantsui was leaning on the wall while Asami was lying down on the ground with his hands under his head, as if he was enjoying a sunbath.

“Ha.” Yantsui sneered at him, “The bitch really got some skills on men. Look at how head over heels you are with him.” 

“Don’t you dare to call him that!” Mikhail warned him.

“Hahahahahha!! See, he was madly in love with Asami and now Asami is locked up here by you! When he fall in love with the next man, you will be the one who die!”

Mikhail raised his gun and shot the ground near Yantsui. “One more insult to him, and the bullet will go through you instead.”

The blond man turned away and left the dungeon. He met Yoh on his way.

“Is Feilong-sama awake?” Yoh stopped Mikhail and asked.

“No. He just took some medicine and is sleeping now.” 

“I don’t mean to disturb him, but there are things that need his decision.” Yoh frowned, “Is he...alright?”

“He looks normal when I was there. But...he never talks about works, so I guess it is abnormal for a man like him?” Mikhail thought about it twice. Feilong was always the workaholic type. It seemed to be very strange for him to drop all the work and rest. 

“...Should we get a psychologist?” Yoh suggested with a light voice.

“I will check on him carefully first.”


	15. Chapter 15

Mikhail was shot down. His body was lying on the ground with his eyes wide opened. He tried to save him, and his hands were covered with Mikhail’s blood. He was staring at him. The low voice echoed in his brain, “Liu Feilong. It was you who kill me.”

Feilong opened his eyes with his heart racing. He was covered with sweat. He took a deep breath and looked around the room. This was Mikhail’s bedroom, not Yantsui’s.

He was awakened by a nightmare for almost every sleep he took. The dream was either someone raping him or someone died in front of him. The atrocities of Yantsui in his dream was nothing. He could just seen it as if he was bite by a dog. The trouble was that he could not bear the dream of watching Mikhail, Tao, Yoh and his men dying in front of him every nights. 

He pulled the quilt away and walked to the bathroom crippling. Mikhail did not want to accidentally touched on Feilong's wound so he was sleeping in the guest bedroom. 

The wound should not touch water, so Feilong could only sit on the edge of the bathtub and clean himself with a wet towel. 

“Fool. He is fine.” He whispered to himself in the mirror.

“Fool, what happened to you?” 

Mikhail’s voice came from his back which startled him. He almost fell inside the tub. Mikhail pulled him up and helped him to balance. 

“So little dummy, what’s wrong?”

“Who’s dumb?” Feilong rolled his eyes, “Good, help me to wash my hair.”

Mikhail put a plastic chair inside the shower and let Feilong to sit on it. He washed his hair carefully with the shower head in his hand. Feilong was complaining Mikhail’s skill, while enjoying the gentle touch on his hair. 

“Why are you here?” 

“I brought food to you, since you have been sleeping for so long.” Mikhail took a towel to dry the long hair up. He gave Feilong a bathrobe.

“Um..I am hungry indeed. What do you have?”

“The sandwich that your boyfriend made by himself.” 

“And who says you are my boyfriend?” Feilong smiled at him.

“Oh, I didn’t say that’s me.” Mikhail grinned, “So deep down in your heart, you think that should be me?”

Feilong blushed and did not answer him. It was no fun to mess with the sweet talking Russian bear!

The beauty took a bite on the sandwich. It was his favourite ham and egg sandwich. The toasted bread, the undercooked scrambled egg and warm ham, everything was to the standard that he usually require his cook to do. It seemed like this man really did his homework.

“Dear, are you feeling better?”

“I was shot! That’s impossible to heal like magic.” Feilong pulled up his bathrobe and let Mikhail saw his thighs. “See? I have to change the bandage everyday and it hurts like hell without the painkiller. So much troubles...” 

Mikhail pulled his bathrobe down. The scene was too tempting for his heart to handle. 

“Oh?” Feilong smiled seductively, and acted like he did not understand. “What’s wrong?”

“Fei, it’s dangerous to play with fire. Your boyfriend had the patience, but lack the self-control.” Mikhail smiled at him, “So my little fool, why are you bathing in the middle of the night?”

“Don’t call me that.” Feilong stared at him and turned his face away, “Nothing. I woke up and I took a bath.”

From the experience of flirting with women, Mikhail knew clearly that “nothing” meant “something”. He pinched Feilong’s cheek gently, “Tell me or I’ll pinch you!!”

Feilong was not backing off either. He pinched Mikhail’s cheek too.“Ha! Try this!”

The two men had their fun pinching and squeezing each other’s face and rolled over king-size bed. Mikhail held Feilong in his arm with his advantage of being stronger and bigger than the beauty. 

“Surrender!” He put his hands inside the collar of the bathrobe and tickled the beauty. Feilong was laughing so hard and kept twisting his body on him. 

“Ok! Stop!” Feilong struggled his way out, “Let me breath...”

“Say it or?” Mikhail gestured to tickle him again, and Feilong laughed.

“Fine!” The beauty rested his head on Mikhail’s chest and tried to catch his breath. “It was just nightmares. No big deals.”

“Nightmare?”

“Yes. Sometimes it was Yantsui, sometimes Asami. But mostly...you die in front of me.” Feilong tried to make it sounds like as if it was nothing. 

Mikhail hugged him tightly, “Should I move back here? You can embrace me when you sleep and wake me up where you had a nightmare. I am not boosting myself but you will feel very safe when you hug me.”

“But your muscle are too hard to sleep on.” Feilong said that but he pulled Mikhail’s arm and slept on it as pillow with smile on his face. He closed his eyes, readying for sleep.

“Ha, dear. You are so dishonest. Learn from me. I never hide my love to you.”

“I am trying to sleep.”

“Well, come to think about that. II haven’t heard you say that sentence to me directly. I heard it from Tao. Dear, you are so beautiful and so many men love you. It makes me feel insecure...”

“......You are so talkative!” Feilong turned around with his back facing Mikhail.

“I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you...” Mikhail kept whispering to Feilong’s ears.

“...Я люблю тебя.”


	16. Chapter 16

Because of his profession, Mikhail was always a light sleeper. He felt the struggle of his love inside his arms and he woke up, seeing the beauty was twisting violently as if someone was trying to catch him.

“No...Don’t touch me...” Feilong was punching and kicking the air in his dream.

“Fei! Wake up! Dear!” Mikhail dodged his attack and tried to wake him up, “Fei!”

Feilong opened his eyes and was breathing hardly. He was all sweaty again, but he pulled the blanket to cover himself up.

“Feilong? It was just a dream! Don’t be afraid.” Mikhail pulled the beauty out of the blanket and brushed away the hair that stuck on the gorgeous face. The beauty was still frightened.

“Dream…?” Feilong looked around and calmed himself down. Yes, it was a dream. “..Sorry that I woke you up. I am bathing again. You can go back to sleep.”

“Was that Liu Yantsui or Asami?” Mikhail pulled his wrist and refused to let him go. 

“........Liu Yantsui.” Feilong turned his face away, avoiding his gaze. “Asa...He...never entered me. You came in the right moment.”

“...” Mikhail pulled him back to the bed and leaned over him, “Fei, I did not want to make love to you when you are still injured. But you are still frightened about them, right?”

“...I am not frightened at anyone.” Feilong tried to push the man away, “Don't!”

“Don’t be scared. Dear.” Mikhail pulled the bathrobe off Feilong’s body, “Look at my eyes. See, they are different from the man, right? I am not him.”

“Um..” Feilong looked at the beautiful blue eyes and nodded. He lied down to let Mikhail continued.

Mikhail kissed his body gently. Feilong was resisting the touch at first and grabbed Mikhail’s shoulder tightly. When the blond went down and started performing oral to the beauty, Feilong could not help but arched his body while making very lovely sound that pleased the blond so much.

Mikhail’s eyes never left Feilong’s face. He deliberately licked his upper lip as if he was tasting something very delicious. 

“Um..” Mikhail pushed a finger inside Feilong. “No! Don’t...don’t touch me...”

Mikhail raised up and stared at Feilong’s eyes, “Dear. Look at my eyes.”

“Umm...” Feilong hugged him on his neck and opened his eyes, “Misha...You are Misha...”

Mikhail was very satisfied. As last, his honey had called the correct name.

Feilong spread his legs open and Mikhail put the uninjured one on his shoulder, his cock readied to push inside.

“Misha...Come in.” 

Mikhail tried to do it slowly. He pushed the tip inside first and waited until Feilong was comfortable enough for more. He had to be patient.

“Um...Go on...” Feilong nodded and hugged the man, with his eyes staring at the blue. 

“OK.” Mikhail started the rhythmic thrusts. From slow movements to very fast ins and outs. Feilong started moaning with the pleasure he brought him. He was holding Mikhail’s shoulder to support himself, and arched his body so Mikhail could go even deeper. 

“Ah…Um...” Mikhail’s hands were working on Feilong’s front too. “Ahh!!!!”

With the skill of Mikhail, Feilong had released the essence on his hand. He licked it off in front of Feilong and made him blushed. 

“Dear, you are so sweet.” 

“Idiot! Don’t...Ah!!!!” When Feilong was still cursing, Mikhail started the very fast thrusts again. 

Later, when Mikhail reached the climax inside the beauty’s body, Feilong had reached it again too.

“Ha...” The two laughed together when they were both trying to catch their breath. 

After a short break, Mikhail held the beauty to the bathroom. He let him sat on the bathtub and gently cleaned his body with a towel.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No.” Feilong shook his head with his ears turned red, “It was...very comfortable.”

“Haha, is your boyfriend highly skilled?” Mikhail looked very proud.

“Huh, how many women have you been practicing on?”

“Huh? Fei, are you jealous?” Mikhail raised his eyebrows and asked it with a exaggerated tone. 

“What? You can be jealous but I can’t?”

“Of course you can! The more the better!”

The two took a bath happily. Mikhail brought him back to the bedroom and put the drowsy beauty on the armchair first. He pulled the messy bed sheet away and tossed it on the ground, before he took his love one back on their bed and sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

The night with Mikhail had significantly decrease the number of nightmares. He would not say he had fully recovered, but at least, he felt safe when he saw the blond man next to him when he woke up. 

Feilong had evolved from staying inside bedroom the whole day to going down stairs to work after breakfast. His men had gone back to the headquarter for the follow-up works in White Snake, Mikhail’s house was a little quieter than before. Yoh would came and reported to him everyday for some signing in some documents and simple chatting.

Loyalty, he remembered by hearts. Betrayal, he never forget either. Feilong rewarded all the men that followed him till the end. All of them had a higher position then before, and some even get a piece of territory for themselves. As for those who stood with Yantsui, Feilong had locked the high ranked men in the prison of White Snake, and cast out those of the lower rank. 

Feilong ordered rolls of white satin fabric and wrote the elegiac couplets for each of his deceased men. Every words, every strokes. He wrote it with all his heart. Mikhail sat behind him watching the man writing the calligraphy. He could not read the words, but he could appreciate the handwriting. Strong, and elegant, very much like the man himself. 

“Fei, what should we do to the two?” Mikhail hugged him from the back when Feilong finished writing the last one.

“...Just leave them there. I want to finish the funeral first.” Feilong refused to deal with Yantsui and Asami again. He did felt that they deserved to die, in a hard way indeed, but it was not easy to put his feelings down right away. Liu Feilong never scared of loving or hating anyone, but he was soft-hearted for family. 

“Eh...”

“Stop hugging me. I still need to prepare for the flowers.” Feilong pushed the man away. He opened the piles of boxes in the living room and took the white flowers out. He arranged them in a circle and tied them in ribbons, then put it back to the boxes carefully. “They died for me. I will at least prepare their last service myself.”

Mikhail’s butler knocked the door and came in with a silver tray in his hand. 

“Master Mikhail, Master Feilong, here’s your letters.” 

“Um?” The two looked at the butler together. It was normal for Mikhail’s letter to be sent here, but Feilong’s? The two envelopes were written in the same handwriting style too.

Feilong and Mikhail opened the envelopes. Feilong frowned at it and read it carefully once again, but Mikhail laughed out loudly.

“Lion Meets?” Mikhail was laughing so hard that he was almost out of breath, “What the hell is this? Some martial arts groups in Jin Yong’s novels?”

“How do you survive in Macau’s underworld?” Feilong rolled his eyes, “This is the meetings of the underworld. There must be something like this in Europe too.”

“Oh~? I don’t like the gathering of those old men.” Mikhail shrugged and tossed the letter back to the silver tray of the butler, “I am not going. You are not going too. We are going for the candle-lit dinner that night.”

“...They must be coming because of the things happened in White Snake recently.” Feilong signed, “And my letter was sent here too. They must know what happened, that you helped me.”

“So what?” Mikhail did not care about that. He wanted to announce to the whole world that Feilong belonged to him. 

"Can you have a sense of crisis?" Feilong glared at him. "Who knows what these old men want to do? Some of them were there to see me and ... Yantsui grew up. If they use Yantsui as some excuses, it would have a huge impact. Let alone dragging you in the matters."

Feilong was thinking hard. In the view of an outsiders, he had snatched the position of the eldest son. It looked totally legitimate for Yantsui to come back and get what belonged to him. And now, Feilong had taken the position from his brother again. If those men used this to stir up troubles, it would be disadvantageous to him. Not that he could tell the world about Yantsui’s incest love.

It is time to deal with Liu Yantsui.

“Your traditions are so troublesome.” Mikhail held Feilong’s hand and sat on the sofa with him, “We have rules inside the family too, but outsider had definitely no say in family business.”

“This is important in maintaining the peace in the region. With such meetings, people could trade and expand territories without killing each other all the time.” Feilong frowned and tried to explain how important the meetings were.

“This is simple in Russia. The stronger one wins everything.” Mikhail laughed, “Lyubov moya. With me behind your back, those old men would not have a chance to bully you!”


	18. Chapter 18

“We don’t know who is bullying who.” Feilong smiled slyly.He didn’t like those pretentious old men for a long time. They had retired from this world but still came out and pointed their fingers to matters not related to them anymore. He could not say much to them before because he was the younger one. But with such a wonderful opportunity, it was time to show the old men who was in charge now.

“Let’s think about how should we play it back.” Mikhail smiled, “Ummm...I prefer having candle-lit dinner with you more. How do I eat when I see those wrinkled face? Ah, and I have to find a translator for myself. There’s so much trouble...”

“You and I will have the wrinkled old men one day.” Feilong smiled and turned on the laptop computer, and started to order things needed in the funeral. “I will think about that after the funeral.”

“And when the time has come, we will be the most handsome and beautiful old men.” Mikhail kissed Feilong on the cheek, “I will leave you to that.”

The funeral went on smoothly. Feilong buried them in the most glorious way he could. Dozens of black and white photos were put in the center of the large hall. Feilong was wearing a black satin cheongsam and sat in the seat for the family, in the place of their own families who were not used to big event like this. He gave each families a million and one dollars and promised to take care for all the expenses needed for the kids in the future.

There were many who wanted to show their loyalty to Feilong and the funeral hall was crowded. Mikhail attended the service for a while too. He was wearing a black suit and a black tie, offering incense like the others. He was worried that Feilong would feel depressed in a funeral, and tried to distract those annoying people for him. 

Feilong stayed at the hall for a night. Mikhail was not in the position that could stay with him, so Yoh and Tao were there with Feilong at night. In the next morning, Feilong changed into a white cheongsam with snake patterns. The cars drove from Causeway Bay to the cemetery, seeing their brothers off for the one last time. 

Everyone in the underworld, friend or foe, praised Liu Feilong of White Snake had a great heart.

After the funeral, Feilong returned to the White Snake Hong Kong headquarter. The first thing he did was to ask his men to throw away all his furniture. He opened the closet, took a scissors, and cut all of his expensive embroidered cheongsam one by one. He felt sick remembering Liu Yantsui had wore his clothes. The headquarters in Macau was destroyed when Mikhail came to rescue him and could not be lived in for a while, and he did not want to go back to the old house with his childhood memories. After thinking about it, he went back to Mikhail’s house. Well, he could always take the helicopter to work!

When Mikhail opened the door and saw Feilong, he was thrilled and pulled the beauty inside immediately. But his smile went off once he saw Tao.

“I can’t let Tao to be alone.” Feilong blinked to him, “If we are disturbing you...we can stay in the hotel.”

“No no no!” Mikhail caught Feilong’s arm, “Baby, I just didn't expect us to live together so soon.”

“...We are not! I am just...staying in your house for a while!” Feilong walked in to the living room. 

“I will take care of Fei-sama.” Tao spoke it lightly and followed Feilong inside, “Of course, nights included.”

Mikhail thought his life would be full of happy sex with Feilong, but the teen had destroyed all his plans. The boy sat in between them in a romantic dinner. The kid would ruin the atmosphere when he was hugging Feilong in the balcony, looking at the stars. And when they had a bath together and the emotion was right, the damn kid would knock on their door and ask Feilong to sleep with him! But this boy was like the son of Feilong, and he could hardly just kick him out.

Feilong could see that Tao was doing all his best to destroy Mikhail’s plan. He smiled and let him do it anyway. The progress between them went a bit too fast, and they hit the third base even before the first and second. Perhaps they should go a bit slower.

“What should we do in the old men’s dinner?” Mikhail wrapped his arms in Feilong’s waist. 

“I don’t know how much they knew.” Feilong tilted his head and thought about that, “I think...they are questioning the right of my succession.”

“Um. Come to that, I think this is time to deal with the men in the dungeon.” Mikhail raised the matter again. After the funeral, it should be time.

“Mikhail, not just yet.” Feilong looked at him with a serious face, “I can’t kill my brother now. Not before the meeting.”

“...Then I will do it? You promised not to say no when I had to kill him.”

“No. Wait until the dinner. We are pushing all the crimes to him.” Feilong told him the plan, “You will do what I said, OK?”

Mikhail frowned at the words, and nodded after a minute.

“OK. I will do whatever you say. Should such a wonderful boyfriend got a kiss?”

“No. I think we should start from the first base. I will let you hold my hand for now.” Feilong laughed and offered him his hand. 

“Ummm...No.” Mikhail was sniffing on Feilong’s body like a huge golden retriever. Feilong combed his blond hair and the two played for a while. 

“Fei, I will make myself very clear first.” Mikhail lied on Feilong’s knees and stared at the beauty, “If you go and do things by yourself again, I will seriously lock you up and let you be my mistress.”

“You dare.” Feilong answered with a smile and rubbed his cheek.


	19. Chapter 19

Feilong took the chance when Mikhail was out for work. He walked to the dungeon himself. The guards were Mikhail’s men but they all gave way to Feilong. Everyone knew that this beauty was the lover of their boss.

Yantsui’s eyes lit up when he saw Feilong walking towards them.

“Fei, found your conscience finally? You should know better than treating your brother like this.”

“I am not here for you.” Feilong resisted the temptation to get in and punch him in the face.

“Oh?” Yantsui was indifference. “Then you are for your old flame? What? Your boyfriend could not satisfy you and you come to cheat on him?”

“Oh shut up, brother. My boyfriend perform much better than you. I advice you to take less drugs.” Feilong rolled his eyes to Yantsui, then turned to the guards. “Hey, let this Japanese out. I want to talk to him.”

“Ah? But Master Mikhail is not here.”

“Just for a short while. It’s alright.” Feillong answered. The guards hesitated. They did heard the Liu Feilong was incredibly strong in martial arts and they were all armed, so this Japanese who had barely enough food for days should not be able to run. He nodded and let Asami out.

“What is this?” Asami was full of beard, but this did not limit his arrogant looks. The old Feilong might find this attractive, but now he only wanted to give him a good punch.

“Come.”

Feilong bought him to a corner, far enough to be out of earshot of Yantsui. He told Asami his conditions and got a sneer from the man after that.

“You will let me go if I promise that? Feilong, this is Arbatov’s place. Do you really have the power to do so?”

“You guess?” Feilong smiled, “He loves me. Do you think I have the power or not?”

“I still have time to think about it, right?” Asami ignored his guessing game and started to think carefully. Femme fatale...just not female in this case.

Feilong nodded and let the men to take Asami back. He ordered them not to tell Mikhail that he came. 

On the day of the meeting, Mikhail and Feilong was choosing their clothes. Feilong decided to wear the light green cheongsam with lotus pattern that Mikhail gave him. He loved this gift, and he had nothing else to wear anyway. He tied up his hair and took a paper fan. So elegant that he looked like a calligraphy teacher than a mafia boss. 

Mikhail opened his wardrobe. Lion Meets, he should be wearing something as wild as the name of the meeting. He put on a leopard pattern shirt and Feilong peeled it off from him immediately. 

“What the hell is this shirt?”

“What? I’ve got tiger strips too. Lions do not have a pattern! I can only choose from other big cats, right?”

“We are NOT going to Halloween party!”

Feilong ordered him to wear something normal, so Mikhail had to put on his creamy suit again, with a leopard tie that Mikhail insisted. It might look ridiculous on normal person, but it fitted Mikhail so much. Dangerous, and wild.

“We are going to behave ourselves, OK? Be polite.” Feilong was like a mother teaching his very naughty son before he got in the car, “And we are not letting them know our relationship. I don’t want them to have a heart attack.”

“Umm…” The naughty son was quite unwilling, “But I want to tell the world about it.”

“No. Or I won’t even let you hold my hands anymore.” Feilong asked Yoh to start driving. To avoid anyone suspecting, they decided to go separately. 

The Lion Meets was set in a hotel that was not in anyone’s territory. Mikhail and Feilong’s cars arrived to the lobby thirty minutes earlier. As the youngest, they could not afford to be late.

“Master Liu, it’s been a while.” Mikhail greeted Feilong as if they were strangers. He offered his hand. 

“Mr. Arbatov. Long time no see.” Feilong shook his hand and felt that Mikhail squeezed it secretly.

“Well, Master Liu, why don’t we walk to the restaurant together?” Mikhail pointed at his subordinate who was his translator for today, “See, I have to bring a translator with me. I am lucky to have you to talk to me.”

“Of course. This way please.” 

The two found that pretending to be strangers was so funny, but they were afraid that the other groups had their men spying on them around. They had to resist laughing and continued on their acting. 

“They knew you are living in my house so they sent you letter to me. So why are we still pretending that we are not close?” Mikhail asked when they entered the elevator with no outsiders there.

“Um? Isn’t it interesting?” Feilong smiled, “They probably know that you helped me but not the details. Our alliance causes less troubles if less people know about it. I don’t want people keep asking me stupid questions all the time.”

“Um. That’s interesting, alright.”

They seated in the private quarter of a restaurant. Feilong let Mikhail sat next to him, or the man would just choose the master seat. Mikhail’s subordinate brought a chair and sat behind him.

“OK! We are behaving ourselves today.” Mikhail sat down with a big smile, “I’ve even practiced on how to use chopsticks.”

The two had been chatting pointlessly for a while before the door was opened. It was an elderly who was in his seventies. His back was still very straight, and his voice was loud.

“Pang-sama. A sincere greeting from Feilong here.” Feilong stood up and greeted the old man.

“Здравствуйте. я михаил арбатов. (Hello. I am Mikhail Arbatov.)” Mikhail used Russian purposely and let his man to do the translation, but not in English that everyone here knows. This was to show that in his position, he did not have to accommodate to anyone.

“Oh! Our little Feilong had grow up so much! You were cute when you were a boy, and look at you! So pretty now.” Pang laughed. He was older than Feilong’s father, and he treated him like his own grandson. “Mr. Arbatov, this is the first time we meet. We don’t often hold this meeting, you see.” 

“Yes, I am pleased to meet you.” Mikhail nodded to him. When Pang sat down, the two had been offering tea and cigarettes and so on, as if they were really polite.

Yes. As if.


	20. Chapter 20

The other elders arrived one by one. Feilong and Mikhail greeted all of them. The leader of the group was a man named Lam. Even Feilong’s late father had to call him Uncle Lam when he was alive. There were three or four men in their father’s age, but no one else in Mikhail and Feilong’s generation. 

The dinner was smooth with casual chit chatting. The olders were exchanging healthy tips among themselves. They mentioned how Feilong had grew up so much from the cute little boy, which Mikhail found it very amusing to hear and imagine the younger Feilong. The middle aged men were drinking heavily. They tried to make Mikhail drunk once they knew he was a Russian. Mikhail drank glass after glass with a smile. Feilong frowned at the smell of alcohol on him.

“Feilong, you too!”

“No. Master Liu is not good at drinking. Let me.” Mikhail tried to stop the men making Feilong drink. It was just wine anyway, he could finish dozen of them easily.

Feilong smiled and made an excuse on his injury. He drank tea instead.

The dinner was really like ordinary dinner party, with no one saying anything about the underworld. Feilong was curious at this. This was nothing like what he imagined it would be. It was until Lam put down his chopsticks and everyone else seemed to have got a signal and put down theirs at once. Mikhail and Feilong sensed the change of atmosphere, and they two sat straight. 

“Feilong.” Lam stared at him, “Have you finished your food?”

“Yes, Grandpa Lam.” Feilong answered in a respectful tone.

“I asked you to come for nothing but the business of White Snake recently. I want to hear your side of story.”

“Grandpa Lam, this is the internal affair of White Snake. Please don’t be worried about this.” Feilong was respectful, but yet he rejected the older man at once.

“The version I heard was not something that you can spin off easily.” Lam said it with a straight face, “Snatching your brother’s position with an outsider! Feilong, if I haven’t know you since you were a boy, I will cast you out of this world at once! Explain this.”

“I don’t mean to offend anyone. If it was about Liu Yantsui, then it was not my fault.” Feilong raised his chin and answered it with full confidence, “Liu Yantsui fouled every bit of virtues. I am just cleaning the house of White Snake.”

“You dare to be so arrogant! Say it, what Liu Yantsui did to deserve that?” Another old man was raged and screamed it in his highest of his voice. Mikhail did not need his translator to know this man was bullying his Feilong.

“I don’t want to spread the family business all over, but it seems like I have no choice.” Feilong said it in a painful face. He closed his eyes and opened it again, with tears in his eyes, “Liu Yantsui killed his father. He fled after that. I found that he was involved in human trafficking that our ancestors had made forbidden. And recently, he came back and he tried to kill me. Please, do justice for me.”

Feilong pushed all the crimes on Yantsui, whether he did it or not, and occupied the moral high ground. He was only forced to fight with his brothers. Feilong knew that all of the people in this room loved to talk about morality, even though everyone do dirty business for a living. There was no need to mention how Yantsui was obsessed with himself, and Yantsui was already full of deadly sin in the eyes of the men. 

“Where it he?”

“With the help of Mr. Arbatov here, we have captured him.”

“I don’t mean to meddle with the internal business of White Snake. I was just trying to help my friend.” Mikhail pushed away his responsibility in this too. He was only helping out Feilong, and Feilong had no choice but to wipe out the traitors in the group. All the sins were on Liu Yantsui.

A heated discussion had started within the men.

“You can say anything you like. Where’s the proof?” The discussion went quiet at once when Lam spoke.

“I am sure you know Asami Ryuichi. He could testify for me.”

These words made everyone, Mikhail included, looked surprised. Asami Ryuichi was a famous name in both the surface and the underworld, with his specialties in dealing with things that should be kept out of spotlight. Some of them even had employed Asami to work. The reputation in work was high, so many had started to believe in Feilong’s words.

“He was there on the day when my father died. And he was here in the whole business of Yantsui this time by coincidence. He could prove my words.”

Feilong took out a letter written in English and passed it to them. When everyone was reading, Mikhail could not help but to cast a doubtful look to Feilong, who dodged his gaze. 

“I don’t dare to lie in front of you. And some of you here had attended the funeral not long ago, saying I am a heartless man was too much even to me. Please, do White Snake justice.”

“If these are all true, then Liu Yantsui really is a bastard.” Lam was so angry that he was shaking with rage, “Hand him over, we will deal with him ourselves. We will kill him in the memory of your father!”

“No. My father would not want to see that. Mr. Arbatov and I had reached the decision to exile Yantsui. He would never return to our territory again.”

This was the first time Mikhail heard of the plan. Feilong told him he was going to put all the blames to Yantsui. But he thought he was letting the elders to finish him off instead of doing it himself. However, it was not wise to disrupt Feilong’s plan so he had no choice but to play along. 

The elders kept praising how Feilong had lived up to their expectation. Those who called him ruthless not long ago had say he was righteous again. Mikhail and Feilong only found that very ridiculous.

The banquet was over. Feilong and Mikhail stood to see off the guests. 

“Master Liu, I just drank too much to drive. Would it be possible for you to send me home?” Mikhail said in the stranger tone again.

“Yes, of course. We are heading to the same direction anyway.” Feilong opened the rear door of the car. The two huddled together in the back seats. 

After getting in the car, Mikhail pulled the tie off, and unbuttoned the first two buttons. He was very quiet on the way home. Feilong thought he drank too much, as he could smell the alcohol sitting next to him.

When they were home, Mikhail wrapped his arms around Feilong’s waist and pulled the beauty in the bedroom. He pushed him down on the bed and stood at the end of the bed, looking down on him.

“So, the righteous Feilong-sama, when did I promise you to exile Liu Yantsui?”

“...” Feilong crawled towards the headboard, trying to stay as far away from Mikhail as he could.

“Then can I ask, how did you get the letter from Asami?”

“...” Feilong swallowed hard, “A few days ago...when you were not at home.”

“And why would he agreed to write it?”

“I promised that I would let him go if he did...” Feilong lowered his voice, knowing he was in the wrong, “He...did not do much to me, so I thought he is less hateful than Yantsui. And I did not mean it, I was just SAYING I will let him go...”

"Really? I thought it was a resurgence of old feelings? I don't know if you remember, Asami wanted to rape you and kill you." Mikhail was very angry at how Feilong never thought to discuss this matter with him. "I am your boyfriend, and I feel that I have the right to know and handle this matter."

"... This is internal business of White Snake."

"Oh? Is that true?" Mikhail raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember long, do you?"

"What?"

"If you do things by yourself recklessly again, I will lock you up and let you be my mistress. I told you."


	21. Chapter 21

“Misha...you are drunk.” Feilong crawled until his back hit the headboard of the bed. 

“How can I be drunk with a few bottles of wine?” Mikhail climbed on the bed and got closer to Feilong.

“I...I was just saying. I didn’t mean to let him go at all. For real! I don’t love him anymore. Misha, it’s true!” 

“Fei.” Mikhail was already right in front of him. The smell of alcohol made Feilong very uncomfortable, “You still don’t understand why am I angry? It’s ok. I have time.”

“...?” Feilong looked at him with a blank face. He never had a serious relationship with anyone, and naturally knew nothing about why lovers argue.

“...” Astonished with the cuteness of the innocent face of Feilong, Mikhail was speechless. He kissed on Feilong’s hair and started to unbutton his clothes.

“Wa..Wait! I really like this clothes you gave me, don’t tear it.” Feilong pushed him away and took the cheongsam off himself. He folded it carefully and put it aside, standing beside the bed with only underwear on.

Mikhail watched him stripping himself. He was happy to see how Feilong treated his gift with greatest care, but at the same time, he was angry. He pulled the wrist of the beauty and made him fell on the bed. Feilong lied on the bed with his face down, and Mikhail leaned on it. The difference of size had immobilized Feilong. Mikhail breathed next to the beauty’s ear and started to bite on his neck. 

“Do you think that I will forgive everything you did if you sleep with me?” Mikhail whispered to the beauty. The prosody was gentle, but it made Feilong shivered. “I love you. But even with that, my tolerance had limit. Don’t use my feeling.”

“Misha...” Feilong recalled the memory of the raged Mikhail on the night of the trade, the torture by Yantsui, and the Asami who tried to rape him. All the horrifying memories came back. He shook his head, trying to wave those away. Feilong could feel the temperature of the blond man on his bare skin. He tried to breath but the weight of the man had made it very difficult, “Misha...I...I am not...using you. I...really...ha….love you.” 

“Oh, really?” Mikhail lifted his body upwards to help him breathe easier, “”But I still haven’t get your kiss. Your kiss is for the one you love. See, I do remember what you said.”

“I...” Before he could finish his sentence, Mikhail had blindfolded him with his tie. Feilong started to struggle immediately when his vision got black, but Mikhail caught his hands and tied it up with his belt.

“Dear. I am angry.”

“No!!!!” Mikhail pulled down the last garment of Feilong, and pushed his finger inside him. The beauty had accumulated quite a number of experience in the recent month, so his body had accepted him very easily. Not long after, Mikhail thrust in mercilessly.

“No...” Feilong was tied up tightly. All he could do was to moan like a wounded little beast. The drunk and raged Mikhail ignored it and kept thrusting.

Feilong was more sensitive on his body, now with his vision blocked. Mikhail’s ruthless speed and depth made his healed wound hurt again. He bit on the pillow, trying to distract himself from the pain. He could only support himself with his elbows, and had to receive the anger of the man quietly.

The pain and fear made his mind confused. The brutal movement reminded him of Yantsui. Yes, Mikhail was always gentle to him and would never hurt him. This roughness...must be Yantsui.

Raped by his own brother, he was just acting that he did not feel a thing. The horrible thing Yantsui did to him had left a scar in his mind. In his own subjective thoughts, the one being violent to him now was Yantsui, not his gentle boyfriend. He sobbed, but his tears was absorbed by the necktie in front of his eyes.

Mikhail realized something was wrong after he cummed. He untied the necktie and the belt and saw that Feilong was crying quietly. His whole body was shaking.

Damn. I did it again!

Feilong closed his eyes tightly and lied on the bed as if he did not realized the rough sex was over. Mikhail shook his shoulder, trying to wake him up. The beauty jumped on his touch, “Yantsui! Don’t touch me!”

Mikhail backed away. He never thought that Feilong would imagine him as Liu Yantsui. How many psychological wound did that bastard left on his lover!

“Fei...it’s me. Misha.” Mikhail waved in his face, but the beauty recognized him after a great few seconds.

“Misha…?” 

Feilong stretched out his arms and grabbed the blond man’s hand to pull himself up. His beautiful face was now tear-stained.

He embraced Mikhail’s neck and approached him slowly. And he kissed him on the lips hardly. The sudden soft touch was too beautiful and surprising, Mikhail felt like his brain and heart had stopped functioning for a while. But soon, he regained the dominance and licked the lips of the beauty. Mikhail put his tongue playfully to Feilong’s teeth, and the beauty responded. Their kiss lasted for a long while until they were both out of breath. 

Feilong leaned on Mikhail’s body when he hugged him gently. He dare not to use any strength to the feeble beauty.

“I am sorry for being this violent again. I am very sorry.” Mikhail lowered his head and apologize sincerely.

“I...really have no idea what to do with a lover. Sorry. Though I still don’t know why you are angry.” Feilong buried his face on Mikhail’s chest. “But I do love you. Misha. I’ve moved on from that man.”

Feilong saying he still had no idea so bluntly had made Mikhail laughed. His anger disappeared. His little baby still had a long way to go to learn how to love. He caressed his long hair gently.

“And you are not allowed to do this to me again.”


	22. Chapter 22

Mikhail had kept his side of promise and locked Feilong up for three days. He brought meals inside by himself, and not even allowed Tao to go in. Feilong wanted to beat him up so badly, but with his injury on his legs, he might not be able to win over the stupid bear who was basically built by muscle.

When Mikhail sent lunch inside, Feilong had wrapped himself up with a blanket like a cocoon. He was reading on the bed, with only his face showing. He glimpsed at Mikhail and turned away from him. 

“Fei…” Mikhail hugged the huge cocoon on his bed, “Time for lunch.”

Feilong pushed him away with one arm, and put his arm back inside the blanket immediately.

“Still angry at me?” Mikhail tried to squeeze inside but Feilong pinched him hardly, ‘I am sorry...I won’t do it again...“

“Umm….Fei Fei ignoring me…I am going to cry...” Mikhail lied down on the bed and pretended to cry on his pillow. Feilong turned around and watch him rolling over the bed. And he kicked the man down.

“......” Mikhail stood up on the floor, rubbing his head. Feilong’s power was surely the top of his endless list of ex-lovers. It was the first time he got kicked down the bed.

“Huh.” Feilong wrapped himself tightly with the blanket again.

“I leave the lunch here. You must eat it, OK?” Mikhail sighed. There was no way he could pull this butterfly out of the pupa today. 

When Mikhail sent dinner into the room, he was happy to see the empty plates of lunch. Feilong was sleeping with his book opened. The peaceful expression suggested that he was not troubled by nightmares.

He did not wake him up. He sat in the bedside, combing the long hair. Suddenly, he remembered that Feilong once told him he had braided his hair when he was younger, and he could not resist to braid one. 

When Mikhail left the room, Feilong opened his eyes. He was a light sleeper so he was awake once Mikhail came in. But he did not want to talk to the violent dumb bear so he pretended to be sleeping. Feilong looked at the tidily tied up braid. It was nicely done, considering it was done by a man.

Mikhail was very busy in these three days. The men from White Snake came and ask for Feilong. He told them Feilong was tired and need to rest with a serious face. The men knew he was an alliance and did not doubt a thing. They even suggested some herbal tea for him. Tao wanted to break the door to save Feilong but Mikhail blocked him. He told the boy that Feilong wanted to eat something especially difficult and complicated to make, and the boy was sent to the kitchen to learn it.

Feilong was really resting and did not realize he was actually imprisoned on the first day, so he was fine. But on the second day when Feilong found that out, he was so mad that he threw everything in the room to the floor, almost included the bed. On the third day, he wrapped himself up and ignored Mikhail completely. 

Mikhail got the notice from his subordinates and was finally relieved by the news. He locked Feilong up not because he was still angry, but he did not want him to meddle in the business. He spent one day to prepare for the planes and men, another day to pick time and locations. And on the third day, he shipped out Liu Yantsui and Asami separately. 

Asami was sent back to Japan as promised. Feilong told the elders that he was the witness, so it was no good to kill him now. It affected their reputation. Liu Yantsui was shipped to a very remote island in southeast Asia, where there was only one boat to send daily necessities monthly. 

The subordinates told Mikhail that the two planes landed safely. Now the men and his men were coming back. Mikhail felt so relieved from the whole business. Now the biggest trouble he had was to make the raged beauty happy again.

He decided to heat the dinner up again and wake Feilong up for food. But he was not expecting the braided beauty was having his dinner when he opened the door. Feilong did not expect him to come back again so he jumped too. The two was staring at each other silently.

“Eh...You are awake?”

“...Um.”

Mikhail sat in front of him. He never thought Feilong would keep that hairstyle once he was awake. The braided Feilong looked a few years younger. He blushed, “This hair suits you.”

“Taught by your ex girlfriend?”

“...” Mikhail nodded, and Feilong untied his hair immediately, “Ahhh!! No!! You look good in that!”

“Huh. No, you are horrible at braiding hair!”

“Fei, I have something to tell you.” Mikhail looked at him seriously, “I released both Yantsui and Asami. Asami is back in Japan. But I don’t want to tell you where Yantsui is.”

“What?” Feilong frowned, “Why don’t you tell me before you do all these?”

“You didn’t discuss with me before everything you did.” Mikhail shrugged, “I caught them. What did you tell those old men? That you decided with me on what to do?”

“......” Feilong was speechless. “Where is Yantsui? Russia?”

“I don’t want to tell you. I’ve arranged his daily necessities, but he would never be able to come back.”


	23. Chapter 23

The life of living together was exceptionally satisfying.

Feilong did not like going out too much. So Mikhail, who usually would not be at home except for sleeping, had stayed home all day with him. They would walk in the garden holding hands when the weather was good. They set up tables in the balcony for a candle-lit dinner. When it rains, they sat together in front of the window and watch the raindrop, or turn on the music and dance the waltz.

He knew Feilong loved tea, so he ordered a Russian tea set all the way to Macau. Very much like their dolls and the Faberge egg, the Russian style of tea set was very colourfully decorated. Feilong loved that very much and accepted the gift with a big smile. The beauty knew that Mikhail liked tea time, so he employed a chef from a five star hotel to make a table full of different kinds of cakes and tarts. The two shared them happily. 

Mikhail feared that he would lost control again, so he had barely drink any alcohol since then. After dinner, Feilong would lied down on the sofa smoking his pipe and Mikhail his cigar, and chat casually. When the mood came, they make love. When the mood did not come, they cuddle. 

It had been three months since the incident and White Snake had finally finish the renovation. Feilong felt that it was time to move back, and Mikhail had no reason to delay it. The beauty promised to go on a date with him when he had time.

Feilong renovated his own house too, from the traditional Chinese style to a more modern way. It was still furnished with wooden furniture, but with woods that had lighter colour to make the room warmer. He changed his twin back to a king-size huge bed with cotton bed sheet, which was large enough for four to five adults. He would never admit that he changed it so he could sleep with Mikhail. It was for comfort ONLY.

His tailor-made cheongsam had arrived too. Formal and serious, elegant and casual. He folded the one Mikhail gave him carefully and put it inside the top of the wardrobe. He even asked Tao to be extra careful for this piece. 

Mikhail felt so lonely to see the empty room. He was used to the view of Feilong reading in his room, chatting with him on the dining table, and the warmth in his arms. He sighed and took out a bottle of vodka, and started drinking to the unlit fireplace. 

The three months of happy life had made him almost forget the two pieces of trash. To make them truly happy ever after, he had to deal with them quickly, preferably without Feilong knowing.

Since he let the two go, he had kept an eye on the two men. Asami was a clever man. He took his little pet and his men to America once he set foot on Japan. Mikhail and Feilong’s power was mostly in Eurasia, so America would be the perfect place to avoid them.

As for Yantsui, he had chosen an little island in southeast Asia. Not because of that island being almost like a desert island, but because of the people there still plant poppy flower and made drugs out of it. He expected that on an island with absolutely no entertainment, Yantsui would soon be addicted to opium and kill himself slowly with it. Mikhail could not forgive this man who raped Feilong and would very much wanted to kill him himself. However, he wanted Yantsui to suffer as much as how many haunted dreams Feilong had. He was never a forgiving man except to Feilong.

He got the notice from his man saying Yantsui had started smoking. Mikhail could not help but laugh at the zero self-control this man had. Soon after this, the man would become thin like a skeleton and die painfully. Ah, hope he lives longer!

This should never be known by Feilong. Or his soft hearted honey would feel sad for his brother again.

Thinking about this, he started to miss the beauty. Mikhail took his phone and called him.

“Dear, I miss you.”

“Haven’t we just met three days ago?”

“We are working, and that doesn’t count.”

“...I am available for a whole day tomorrow. My room had just finish renovation...come and see.” Mikhail could imagine the blushed Feilong inviting him for a date. If he got a tail, he would probably shaking it until the bone breaks.

“YES! I will come tomorrow morning!”

“I am sleeping, or Tao will come and scold me.”

“Fei. Good night. Hope you dream about me.”

“Good night.”

Mikhail sipped his vodka and smiled happily. He was already planning what to do tomorrow. However, the phone rang and brought him back to reality. 

“Yuri Arbatov is calling.”


	24. Chapter 24

“Hello?” Mikhail turned on the computer and started to play porn on it. He answered the call when faking he was out of breath.

“...Mikhail. It’s me.”

“Oh?” Women’s moaning could be heard from Mikhail’s side.

“Are you playing with women again?”

“Dear uncle, don’t call me in this hour.”

“Huh. I am coming tomorrow. I will arrive at around 9 pm. Wait for me at home.”

“Dear, take it slowly, I am talking to my uncle. Hello? Yuri? I got it. Bye.”

Mikhail hanged up the phone and paused the porn video. After sleeping with the gorgeous beauty, he was no longer interested in these video.

Yuri looked at his phone in Moscow, blushed. There were definitely more than one woman’s voice just now! His nephew...deserved some discipline!

In the next morning, Mikhail jumped to his helicopter and flew all the way directly to the headquarter of White Snake. His official status was the alliance of White Snake. Only Feilong’s closest subordinates, who were those that ran away from Yantsui with him, knew their relationship. It was true to Mikhail’s side too. Only the old butler and some of his men knew. 

The men in White Snake led him to their leader’s private quarter. Their boss was an introvert to the extent that he basically would not walk out from his room if not necessary. Mikhail knocked and Tao opened the door. The boy slammed the door immediately when he saw Mikhail’s face, but the blond man was faster in blocking it. He could swore that he heard Tao cursed him. The boy pretended as if nothing had happened and led him to the living room.

Feilong was smoking his pipe on the sofa. He moved a bit and let Mikhail sat next to him. The man wrapped his arms on the beauty and kissed on his cheek.

Tao had blew some tea for the two and had stared at Mikhail when he poured it into cups. Mikhail found it very disturbing. At last, Feilong had to ask Tao to go down for some gun practices as an excuse to leave them alone.

Feilong brought Mikhail to visit his newly renovated house. Mikhail was surprised to see a wine cabinet next to Feilong’s tea cabinet. There were a few bottles of wine, whiskey and vodka. It was true that Feilong would drink a bit of wine, but those strong ones were clearly prepared for Mikhail.

In the trip, Mikhail had discovered more details. The shower head that could be adjusted to taller than Feilong’s need, the extra slipper in the shoes rack, a few suits and pajamas that were larger than Feilong’s size, and the extra set of toothbrush and towel in the bathroom.

“...Fei, did you prepare all these for me? I am so touched.”

“No. I had a secret lover. These are not for you.”

“...So can Feilong-sama be my sugar daddy?”

“Um, I will consider that. What’s your special talent?”

“I am very good on bed. I can guarantee that you would be satisfied.” Mikhail answered it without being slightly embarrassed. The one who asked the question blushed instead.

The two lied down on the sofa, reading, listening to music, chatting, smoking and playing cards. They ordered take away and spent their days in absolutely relaxing ways.

After dinner, Mikhail forced his entry to Feilong’s bathroom and the two bathed together. The blond man “massage” the beauty in the huge Jacuzzi, and the beauty was flirting with him too. His long and thin fingers danced on the blond man’s back. After some play time, Feilong sat on the edge of the bathtub enjoying the mouth work from Mikhail. He combed the blond hair with his fingers, while moaning comfortably. When he almost reached to climax, he pulled the man closer to him and released in the man’s mouth.

Mikhail stood up, licking the remaining erotically. He pulled Feilong up and kissed him, pushing the content in his mouth to the beauty. Feilong licked it as if he was tasting something delicious. 

“You can’t even pass the probation with this, let alone asking me to be your sugar daddy.”

“Oh dear, I haven’t show you all I’ve got yet.”

He held Feilong up and put him on the huge bed. He leaned on it and started kissing the rosy lips. 

And the phone rang. 

“Fuck.” Mikhail woke up from the lust and grabbed the phone. He had forgotten about Yuri ever since he hanged up the phone last night. His balance in mind was always titled towards Feilong. When there was a date, he would not see anyone else, including his uncle.

“Uh?” Feilong’s eyes was clouded with lust too. He tilted his head and looked at the man. Mikhail found this very lovely. He tossed his phone aside and kissed the man.

“Baby~~ I am coming!”

“Um? You don’t have to answer the call?”

“Who cares?” Mikhail started kissing him again.


	25. Chapter 25

They had made endless times of love from the bathtub to the bed. And again after eating some midnight snack. Mikhail embrace the beauty and slept happily at last. This was the advantage of having a lover with strong body. Exploring different positions with the agreeable Feilong was like heaven.

Tao came back with his mouth opened widely.

Tao lived in the room next to Feilong. He spent his night in other floors so he would not disturb the two. Even though he disliked Mikhail so much, he was after all the man chosen by his beloved master. IF ONLY Fei-sama would ditch this violent man!

He was in his puberty and was no longer an innocent boy who knew nothing of this sort. As the assistant of Feilong, he was used to do some cleaning after Feilong bought some little pet home. But this time, the room was as if they had a huge orgy party last night. Used condoms and dried semen were all over. Their clothes were like the skin of a moulting snake, and were everywhere all the way from the living room to the bedroom. 

Tao rushed into the bedroom and saw the two sleeping happily together. He was so mad that he took a pillow and aimed at the blond hair. The two gang leaders woke up immediately and grabbed their guns. They lowered it once they saw the intruder was Tao.

“...Morning. Tao.” Feilong greeted him in a hoarse voice. He pulled the blanket up to cover himself. 

“Fei-sama, good morning.” Tao tucked him in, “And this man! Wake up and start cleaning!”

“Ah? Why me?” Mikhail looked at him like an innocent boy. He tried to stay inside the warm blanket but Feilong pushed him out too. 

“Go help Tao.” Feilong pulled it above his head and started to crawl back.

With Feilong’s order, Mikhail had no choice but to wake up. He raised from bed naked, and did not even care to cover himself up. Tao was a boy and he got whatever organs that Mikhail had too. But the boy turned away. Damn! I will get that SIZE when I grow up!

Mikhail walked around the bed and found his underwear. He got his phone too on his way of searching for the pants. 

“Ah, no.” Mikhail unlocked it and saw there were 20 missing calls and 30 unread messages.

“Um?” Feilong turned to him in his warm blanket.

“My uncle is in Macau. I forgot about him.” Mikhail shrugged and tossed the phone on the bedside table. He was still finding his pants when Feilong pointed at the wardrobe.

“Oh! You bought me some clothes!” Mikhail opened the closet and put on the pants. 

With Tao supervising, Mikhail had finished his first cleaning up in his life and even cooked a breakfast. 

“Your just said your uncle came?” Feilong asked, when drinking his orange juice.

“Opps. I almost forget that again. He came yesterday.”

“I didn’t know you still have blood relatives.” Feilong tilted his head. Mikhail was the head of the family, so he thought he must be the same as himself, with no relatives left any more.

“He doesn’t count. He abused me when I was young. Did you see the scars on my back? He always like to say some weird shits, now that I think about it, I am quite sure he is a pedophile.” Mikhail bite the ham and said, “Now he is like my subordinate. I left him in Moscow but somehow he decided to come.”

“I thought the scars were from a battle or a woman.” Feilong smiled, “Did you uncle knows about us?”

“No. I was planning to cope with him a bit and throw him back to Moscow.”

“...Is he coming to arrange a marriage for you?” Feilong could not help but thought about the TV drama he watched the other day.

“No way. With his personality, I think he would be more worried that I got someone pregnant.”

“I am coming with you to Macau. I am curious at how your uncle is like.”

“...OK. My house has finished renovation too. This is my time to show you around.”

The two had their breakfast slowly, bathed and changed their clothes before boarding the helicopter to Macau. It was not till noon that the two arrived. 

Yuri went straight to the mansion yesterday after he landed. The old butler opened the door for him, and told him reluctantly that Master Mikhail was gone in the morning. Yuri nodded. His nephew was never the type of people who was always punctual. He waited in the living room for an hour and could not help to start calling him. But Mikhail never picked up the phone, let alone reading his messages.

If Feilong’s home was renovated to let Mikhail stay whenever he likes, Mikhail’s home was as if Feilong was living there. The living room had a rug of Chinese pattern, and a Chinese tea set. The sandelwood scent candle reminded Yuri of a temple.

He stood up and burst into Mikhail’s room, ignoring how the butler tried to stop him. A box of condom sat right next to his bed. One pillow was hard, and the other was much softer. A few Chinese books on the desk. Two sets of bathrobes and two toothbrushes. A comb that the blond short hair did not need to use. Yuri was so sure that Mikhail was living with someone. He opened the closet and could not find any women’s underwear inside. To his surprise, he found a cheongsam that Mikhail could never fit in. Let alone the flower embroidery on it that was definitely not Mikhail’s style.

He frowned and returned to his own bedroom. No doubt that his nephew had stood him up today. He did not came to just educate his nephew of the correct virtue but something more important. If Mikhail was indeed having some serious love interest, then it would be even more troublesome than he thought.


	26. Chapter 26

Mikhail drove the helicopter with Feilong to his house in Macau. The beauty looked at the man controlling the machines with ease, and was surprised that Mikhail actually knew his stuffs.

“What? Am I cool?” Mikhail realized he was staring, so he smiled at him with pride.

“Um. So so.”

Mikhail offered his hand to Feilong when they land. The two opened the door happily, ready for a house tour. But they were greeted by a icy face Yuri.

“Finally remember that you have to get home, huh?”

“Oh Yuri. Long time no see.”

Feilong was studying this middle-age man. His hair was combed back neatly. His face was serious. Except for the muscular body, he and Mikhail looked nothing alike. 

Yuri was eyeing at Feilong too. Feilong wore a black suit and shirt with his hair tied up as a pony tail. Asian faces were always more feminine in his eyes, but this man was the prettiest he ever set eyes on. The radar in his mind was ranging crazily. Would this man be the one that Mikhail was currently living with?

“Mikhail, this is?”

“Liu Feilong of White Snake. It’s nice to meet you. The Arbatovs had helped me a lot recently.” Feilong answered in advance to avoid Mikhail giving some crazy answers.

“Master Liu, it is. Hello. I am Mikhail’s uncle, Yuri.”

When Yuri and Feilong were chatting politely, Mikhail walked into his living room. Yuri had no choice but to invite Feilong inside too.

“Mikhail, I told you to wait for me at home. Where did you go last night?”

“Oh, I was with Feilong. We had such a wonderful night.” Mikhail grinned, “Never know Feilong shares so much in common with me. We had a business meeting in day and had a lovely night.”

“What non sense are you talking about! Don’t be rude to Master Liu!” Yuri glimpsed at Feilong, who was indiffernt at Mikhail’s words. Unlike the playboy style of his nephew, Feilong looked like he had no interest in night life. Feilong did not answer either. He just sat there and smiled.

“Uh? What are you thinking? We were just drinking together.” Mikhail grinned again, “Enough for me. Why are you here?”

Yuri looked at Feilong and did not answer his question. Feilong understood the look and stood up. They were trying to talk about their business that he should not be listening. But Mikhail grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

“Feilong is my alliance. There’s nothing he could not know.”

Yuri watched the interactions of the two. He knew how Feilong asked for help from Mikhail recently, but the two organizations were never this close before. It was either Mikhail had secretly controlled White Snake in return of his help, or there was something going on between the two.

But he could not just ask this question. Feilong was the boss of another strong organization, after all.

“OK. I came to tell you about your cousin. Remember Viktor?” Yuri switched to Russian purposefully. 

“Oh, I thought he is in prison.”

“He finished his sentence and he came back with the men he knew from prison. Now his power was growing in Moscow. If you continued to be like this, your position would be gone.” Yuri said it seriously, “Don’t forget this. He is an Arbatov too.”

“So what do you want me to do? Go to Moscow and beat him up?” Mikhail laughed. He translated everything to Feilong and the beauty nodded when listening. 

“I want you to think about expanding the business.” Yuri’s suspicious grew when he saw how Mikhail took his time to translate it for Feilong. His nephew never care about others that much. He suddenly wanted to see Feilong’s reaction.

“Sorry, Master Liu. It did not occur to me that you could not understand Russian.” Yuri switched to English, “Mikhail, the easiest way to get power is through marriage.”

“No.” Mikhail refused instantly. This was expected by Yuri too, so all he wanted to see was actually Feilong’s reaction. Feilong was just sitting there without any changes on his facial expression.

But Feilong’s heart was hurt. As a boss of a gang, of course, he had think about marriage for power. And he never thought he and Mikhail could sail smoothly without any troubles. But he was a leader, and a leader could not show his true feeling outside.

“Yuri, is your brain frozen in Moscow? The easiest way is getting an alliance!” Mikhail rolled his eyes, ‘And I’ve got White Snake!“

“The White Snake is always your loyal alliance.”

Yuri smiled and let the matter dropped. Mikhail saw that he was not going anywhere, so he brought Feilong for the house tour instead of listening to his nonsense.

Mikhail’s house was largely the same as before Yantsui destruction, with a warmer renovation. There was black leather and metal furniture before, but now there were more wooden pieces. The electric fireplace in the living room made the house more like home. Feilong saw the tea sets and the rugs too. He smiled at Mikhail. He did not want to do it too obviously with the presence of Yuri.

In tea time, Mikhail had brew a jasmine tea for Feilong and drank the Chinese tea that he was not very keen on with him. Even the snacks they shared were what Feilong liked. But their conversation did not step out of line of what’s appropriate between an alliance. Yuri had so much questions in his mind. 

Yuri kept Feilong for the night, with an excuse of riding a helicopter at night was unsafe. Mikhail nodded and Feilong accepted the invitation. 

Mikhail brought Feilong to the guest room that was next to his own bedroom. “Open the closet.” He whispered to Feilong and went back to his room.

Feilong was in doubts but he opened the closet any way. It was stuffed with his own clothes, from underwear and socks, pajama, bathrobe, suit and cheongsam. All in his exact size as if this was his own closet. The dressing table next to it had a wooden comb that Feilong liked, and a bottle of cologne of his favourite scent. Feilong smiled at all this thoughtfulness.

And a knocking was heard from somewhere but not the door. Feilong listened carefully. It seemed like it came from the closet.

He opened the closet and saw Mikhail in it. 

“Surprise!” The blond man climbed out of the closet to a very surprised Feilong.

Mikhail held his hand and demonstrated it. If only he pulled and twisted the hanger, it could revealed a secret passage to Mikhail’s room. 

“This is the furniture that European nobleman must have for love affairs. We can have fun with this in the future.”

Feilong was speechless.


	27. Chapter 27

“Idiot!” Feilong said it with a smile. He embraced Mikhail, and the blond man wrapped his arms to Feilong’s wrist. They fell on the bed together.

“Haha, I never thought I have to use this so soon.”

“So, my LOVER. What are you doing here?”

“Having an affair, of course.”

His hands slipped inside Feilong’s shirt, touching the smooth skin underneath. Feilong smiled at him gently and enjoyed his touches.

“I have a feeling that your uncle would be waiting outside.”

“Well, then we will have to be quiet.” Mikhail grabbed the bottom of Feilong. The beauty leaned closer to him and kissed on his cheek.

“What’s with Viktor?”

“Um...He’s my cousin. The son of my late father’s older brother.” Mikhail unbuttoned Feilong’s shirt and kissed on his chest, “When he died, Viktor had ran on a fight with me to get the power. I won. Then I heard he was imprisoned because of smuggling.”

“Um...” They had a passionate sex last night, so Feilong accepted the feeling of Mikhail’s finger inside very soon, “Your uncle...ah...said that...you need to ...expand...”

“Shhh...” Mikhail grinned and added one more finger, “He’s right though. It’s time.”

“Misha...” Feilong reached his arms out and pushed Mikhail closer to himself, “Liu Feilong is loyal to you. Always, to you.”

With such love words, Mikhail could wait no more. He pulled down his pants and thrust in. Feilong arched his body and bit on his waist to stop the moaning. Mikhail pulled his hand away and kissed him instead. They kept quiet all the time except for the banging sound of their bodies. It did felt a bit like a secret love affair.

Mikhail released inside Feilong’s body when the beauty reached the climax. The two tried to catch their breath. Mikhail lit a cigarette while Feilong slept on his laps. The beauty took away the cigarette and smoked it.

“Hu….and my pipe taste better.” Feilong returned the cigarette to Mikhail.

“Then don’t steal mine.” Mikhail laughed and smoked on it, “Oh dear, we have an indirect kiss!”

“Idiot, we just had a French kiss.”

“I want to try everything with you!”

Feilong blushed. It was hard to handle such explicit love words.

Suddenly, the door was knocked. The two looked at each other for a while and laughed. Feilong petted on Mikhail’s shoulder and gestured him to climb back to his room.

God, it really looked like they were having a love affair.

Feilong grabbed his bathrobe and opened the door just a bit. As expected, it was Yuri.

“Master Liu, I want to talk to you.”

“Fine. Wait, I’ll just put on some clothes.” Feilong closed the door and grabbed some pajama in the closet. Mikhail had released inside him, so he felt some stickiness between his legs. He checked the mirror to make sure he had hidden all the kiss marks under the clothes. Then he smoothed the bed sheet and covered it with blanket before letting Yuri inside.

Yuri walked in and sat down in front of the dressing table. Feilong sat on the edge of the bed. The middle age man looked around the room. It was slightly messy, and smelt like the cigarette that Mikhail loves to smoke. The beauty was wearing pajama with messy hair. Was that his illusion, or did Feilong really looked like he just had sex?

“Sorry to bother you in this hour.”

“Um...What’s that you want to talk about?” 

“It is about White Snake and the Arbatovs.”

“White Snake will always support Mikhail.” Feilong smiled, “I won’t be involved in your organization’s internal business. All I can say is that White Snake would support every decision of Mikhail. At all costs.”

Simple, yet meaningful. White Snake supports Mikhail, but not the Arbatovs. If anyone was targeting his throne, White Snake would strike back with Mikhail at once.

“Got it. Master Liu.” Yuri smiled and walked out of the room.

Yuri went to Mikhail’s room immediately after that. Mikhail was bathing, with water still dripping from his hair and a towel wrapped on his waist. 

“What?”

“What’s your relationship with Liu Feilong?”

“Good friend.” So good that they are sleeping together.

“He just told me. He would gives everything to support you.”

“Good. Me too.” Mikhail stared at him dangerously, “Listen, I will expand the business and I won’t let Viktor get anything. But you are not going to do anything without my permission.”

“Ha, like what? Getting you a wife?” Yuri sneered, “That’s depend on what you could do. Honestly, I think marriage is a good solution.”

Viktor was also Yuri’s nephew, but Mikhail was the one he raised. If Mikhail lost the power, Yuri would not survive too. He had to protect himself at all costs. 

“If you dare to find, I dare to kill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have noticed, the Chinese version is now finish!!!! The English version would also be updating very soooon! 
> 
> I am aiming at conveying the story in English at this time, so please bare with me for the inaccurate grammar structure and childish writing. I promise I will fix these AFTER translating the whole story and when I have time. Hope you still enjoy the stories!


	28. Chapter 28

Viktor was playing simple piano songs in a great mansion of Moscow suburb. His hair was very short, his eyes were green and his muscular body was like the standard of Slavic men. He was listening to the reports of his subordinates.

“Boss. We’ve found out what Mikhail Arbatov is up to.” The man passed some documents. Viktor put it on the score on his piano and started reading it.

“Oh…? He helped Hong Kong’s White Snake to regain the power? That’s interesting. Find this Japanese. I want to see him.”

===============

Since that day, Mikhail and Feilong barely had time to spend together. Feilong had executed many traitors in his group, so he was busy finding replacements. Mikhail was expanding his business too. He noticed that Asami ran to America because his power could not reach the continent just yet. It was time to go there.

He and Feilong had drank the cross cupped wine in front of their subordinates as the symbol of being an alliance. The two groups had became close friends and shared their intelligence and routes with each other. They spread the news to the whole continent. No one dare to go to the wrong side of such a powerful group.

Mikhail could not help smiling whenever he recalled the day. Feilong drank the whole glass of strong alcohol in one go and could barely stand after that. But he insisted in saying a bunch of speech before sitting down. He had to held his waist all the time in case the beauty faint. After the glass, he whispered to Feilong, “How much I hope this is our wedding’s wine.”   
Feilong stared at him, but the rosy cheek from the alcohol made him looks splendid. 

Feilong was wearing a black cheongsam with white snake embroidery. This was the most formal clothing of the leader of the group. He was quite tall in Asian, but still a bit shorter than Mikhail. When his slim arm crossed with Mikhail’s muscular one, their eyes never leave each others. Feilong got Mikhail’s coat naturally when he took it off and hang in on the back of the seat. And Mikhail ordered a glass of warm water for Feilong when he put down his wine. Yuri observed all these little actions and was now hundred percent sure of the owner of the cheongsam in Mikhail’s closet. 

He never approved the relationship between men. But he couldn't care less whether Mikhail was playing with man or woman, as long as he was playing. If he was indeed serious, then he must involved to pull him back to the right track.

Yuri had sent his men to investigate Feilong and observed Mikhail closely by himself. His men reported that Feilong was always prefer male more, and would occasionally bring some male pets home for playing. Although he had no serious partner before. Mikhail, on the other hand, was bisexual all the time. Yuri knew there was something going on between his nephew and Feilong, only he was not sure how serious he was.

Mikhail noticed the inverstigation of Yuri too. He knew he was suspecting the relationship between him and Feilong, so he spent at least three days a week in a bar playing with girls. Every time, there were at least four girls, and never the same one again, as if he invented the words “playboy”. Sometimes, he even invited Feilong to drink along so to lower Yuri’s suspicion. Under his training, Feilong can now drink a few glasses of cocktail and still be sober.

“Feilong, why don’t we have a match in getting more girls?” Mikhail raised his glass and smiled, “See the dance pool down there? Thirty minutes, the one who brought more girls back here win. The loser will listen to one command of the winner.”

“Oh? Wouldn’t it be very embarrassing if you lose?” Feilong teased.

“Haha, so Feilong-sama would show me what he got? Or is Feilong-sama not brave enough to try?” Mikhail tried to provoke the very competitive Feilong. 

“Ha. You ask for it!”

Mikhail and Feilong started their competition separetely. A Moscow Prince who was used to flirting, and a beauty who prefer staying at home more. But the rare goods always priced better, and the beauty won the match.

They pay the bills for the girl and let them go. 

“Haha, so the Moscow Prince was nothing.” Feilong teased him happily.

“Huh.” Mikhail lost by just one. He was planning to order some strong cocktail and knock the beauty down instead.

“Haha, let me thing~ What command should I give?”

“Oh? Is that Mikhail and Master Liu?”

Yuri’s voice was heard from their back, making them both jumped. Their guards raised their guns and pointed at him. Mikhail’s men lowered them down when they saw Yuri, but Feilong’s men were still in guard.

“Um..Mr. Yuri?” Feilong waved and let his men lowered the guns, “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Me too.” Yuri sat down in their table, “I thought you prefer men?”


	29. Chapter 29

The atmosphere changed instantly, but Feilong still sat there comfortably with indifferent facial expression.

“So what? Am I not allowed to come and have fun?” Feilong smiled and answered. These kinds of questions were not new to him. The old men in Lion Meets had tried before. They were not worried about some religious taboo, but only that Feilong would not have a child as a successor. “Every one knew I like men. The whole Asia knew I loved Asami Ryuichi before, and I don’t intend to hide it.”

“No, I was just curious.” Yuri ordered himself a drink, “Master Liu is so pretty. It is understandable for men to love you. I wonder if you have a partner now? Can I introduce you one?”

“Yuri, shut up.” Mikhail warned him, “Don’t be impolite to Feilong.”

“I just could not understand. What’s good to get a man? Of course, I do understand for a man as beautiful as you, Master Liu. Even I myself wanted to kiss you. Master Liu, if you don’t have a date for tonight, may I have a chance? I wanted to see how you twisted your body under a man with such icy cold face, and how slutty you would be when getting fucked.”

Mikhail could not stand this any more and pointed his gun to Yuri.

“Last warning, Yuri. DON’T be impolite to him.”

“I won’t object if it was just a play thing, Mikhail.” Yuri ignored his threats, “But if you are serious, then I must stop you. Is it real between you two?”

“So what if it is real? What can you do?” Mikhail sneered, “Bring me to church? Or whip me like when I was a kid?”

“Mikhail.” Feilong called his name to calm him down. He stood up and pulled Mikhail’s gun down. He was used to even worse insult, so Yuri’s words were nothing to him. “Calm down.”

Mikhail heard it and sat down. He drank the whole glass of vodka, “It’s not your business whether it’s real or not.”

“Do you remember the girl Yelena? The girl that follow you around when you were young?” Yuri continued his speech as if Mikhail’s threats were nothing, “I asked her to come and she will be here tomorrow. Spend time with her. I will announce your engagement to her after one month. Your reputation matters in business. When Viktor is expanding his territory, I can’t let you just fall like that.”

“Yuri, did your brain really got frozen up?” Mikhail sneered, “Or do you think I was joking when I said I would kill?”

“Don’t be so naive, boy. Do you think you can get whatever you want? Mikhail, you are going to get married. I don’t care whether you had a lover outside marriage. That is, if Master Liu agreed to be your mistress.” 

Yuri left after finishing his sentence, leaving Mikhail and Feilong sat there in silence. 

===========

When Asami ran to America, he decided to take this as a chance to leave the underworld for good. He had earned enough to spend for a few lifetimes now. His legs were wounded by Feilong’s bullet and could now barely walk well. Most of his men left him, except for Suho and Kirishima who agreed to stay as their bodyguards.

He bought a recreational vehical and drove Akihito around America. They would stop and took photos of the amazing landscape and published it online. To avoid getting spotted by Mikhail, they made very sure to upload photos after they had left the area far enough. The life there was much easier, compared to the constant death threats from enemy before.

They built a tent in the Grand Canyon and Akihito went to set up his camera. Viktor came and greeted Asami alone. He thought the Russian was just a random tourist, and was surprised to hear Viktor’s self introduction.

“I believe you know my cousin Mikhail.” Viktor’s English was not as fluent as Mikhail, with a thick Russian accent. Asami had to listen to it with full attention.

“I have no interest in the Arbatov’s business.”

“Let’s say, I want him to lose his power. I know you have a beef with him.” 

“I don’t do this business anymore.” Asami refused him right away.

“I want to know about Liu Feilong of White Snake.”

Asami sighed. This stubborn Russian would never leave him alone if he did not give him some info. 

“...If your target is Mikhail, then don’t look down on Liu Feilong too. He would be a pain in the ass when he is serious.”


	30. Chapter 30

The fun was completely ruined by Yuri. Mikhail and Feilong sat in the bar quietly. 

“I am not going to be your mistress.”

“I won’t wrong you.” Mikhail held his hand, but Feilong pushed him away, “I will never wrong you.”

“I am going.”

“Fei, stay in my place.”

Feilong stood up and watched him for a few seconds, before nodding to agree to go to Mikhail’s house.

It was only about six months since the day Feilong came for the trade. Their progress was extremely fast. The went straight to the third base and reclaimed the first and second later. From hesitation, to affection. Feilong never thought they could sail smoothly forever, but he never expected the storm to come so soon.

Yuri watched Mikhail leading Feilong into his bedroom. It was understandable for a last cuddle before goodbye. The two ignored Yuri together. Mikhail locked his door and looked at Feilong, who was sitting on his bed quietly. His coat tossed aside, and he looked back to him.

“So...we break up?” Feilong said that after a long stare. He thought Asami had created the biggest heartbreaking to him. He never imagined that one day, he would be the one holding the knife to slice his own heart up.

“What’t that nonsense.” Mikhail walked over and looked at him.

“Your fiance is coming tomorrow.” Feilong lowered his head, trying to hold his tears.

“I won’t allow this.” Mikhail pushed Feilong down on the bed, “Are you giving me up this easily? Where’s is the momentum when you chase after Asami?”

“...That time it ended with he wanting to kill me. I don’t want to repeat my mistake.” Feilong lied down on the bed, trying to avoid Mikhail’s eyes. His own eyes were already filled with tears.

“I am not giving you up, baby. I’ve spent years to court you. Give me more confidence.” Mikhail cupped Feilong’s cheek to force him to look at his sky blue eyes. “Feilong, are you willing to go with me?”

Feilong looked at his confidence eyes. He nodded. His tears dropped.

That night, Feilong was cuddling in Mikhail’s embrace and he talked about things he never told anyone before. 

“I know you love me for a long time...Now that I think about it, I had feeling to you too. Just that I was too blind with Asami.”

“When I went back to White Snake, I planned to die in Yantsui’s hand and end all of these. I don’t want to drag you down anymore. I asked Tao to send the message as my goodbye.”

“When Yantsui and Asami...raped me, I thought about you.”

“And when you came down from that helicopter, I was sure.”

“I am in love with you.”

Feilong turned to face Mikhail.

“Mikhail, I will never let go. Are you ready?”

“Of course, lyubov moya.”

============

Yelena arrived to the mansion next morning with Yuri. She was a few years younger than Mikhail, with long curly blonde hair. She was wearing pink mini skirt and high heels, pretty much like a beautiful doll.

Yuri led Yelena came in the house, and saw that Mikhail and Feilong was sharing their breakfast. He felt that something was wrong. Feilong gave them a glance and went back to his breakfast. 

“Mikhail, I am here.” Yelena walked over to the dining table and talked to Mikhail, “Long time no see.”

“Fei, I’ve added the sugar for you.” Mikhail passed a cup of milk tea to Feilong then looked at the woman, “Oh, haven’t you seen him here? Where’s your manner?”

“...” Yelena did not expect this from the usually very gentle Mikhail, “This is…?”

“My lover, Liu Feilong.”

Yelena and Yuri were shocked by his words. Feilong smiled and offered his hand.

“Liu Feilong of White Snake. Mikhail’s boyfriend.” 

Feilong saw that she had no intention to shake his hand, so he took it back and sat down again. Mikhail smiled and started to eat the bread. The two ignored Yuri and Yelena completely. 

“Mikhail!” Yuri growled, “What are you playing?”

“Yuri, didn’t you ask whether the thing between me and Fei is real?” Mikhail looked at him, “I am telling you now. We are serious.”

“You! Sinful boy!” Yuri was too angry to say another words. The girl looked at the two in horror.

“Miss Yelena, if possible, I hope you would just go.” Feilong looked at the girl with an elegant smile, “Well, I am not giving up anyway. So it’s up to you to choose your path.”

Mikhail watched his lover with a warm smile in his face. Feilong had kidnapped the pet and ruined Asami’s several business trade only for attracting the man to look at him. The jealous Feilong could be very destructive. He secretly wanted to see how far Feilong would go for him.

“I...came all the way here! I am not giving up either!” With the pride of Russian woman, Yelena stared at Feilong directly. Even Feilong would wanted to praise her bravery. Not many dared to do this.

“Ha. Who cares?” Feilong smiled back and drank the milk tea.


	31. Chapter 31

The month before the engagement party was supposed to let Mikhail and Yelena develop feelings for each other. However, Mikhail was seldom at home. He either stay in Feilong’s house in Hong Kong, or bring Feilong back to Macau.

Since they made it public in front of Yuri, they didn’t care to hide it anymore. Feilong would sit inside Mikhail’s embrace in the living room and smoke together. Mikhail held his hand and had a lovely walk in the garden. They said goodbye with a French kiss. And they did not care to use the secret passage but just enter each other’s room in plain sight. Yelena had no way to interrupt. 

When they were on the table, Mikhail would let Feilong sit next to him. Feilong took the small dishes the Mikhail did not like. And the blond man ordered a whole table of food that the beauty love. As if there were only the two of them on the table.

“Mikhail! Don’t do this anymore!” Yuri shouted at him angrily, “What do you get from this? Your engagement party WILL go on.”

“You wish.”

Feilong and Mikhail were both busy. Feilong was recruiting new blood into his newly reformed group. And he tried to share some of his power to a few trusted men, including Yoh so he do not have to handle everything by himself. Mikhail was dealing with some agents for the American routes and had to keep an eye on Viktor. Now they have to care about Yuri and Yelena too. But this gave them an excuse to spend time with each other. 

There was a huge time difference between Macau and America, so sometimes Mikhail had to get to the phone in midnight. Feilong was a light sleeper. He would be awake when Mikhail climbed out of the bed. He crawled on the bed and watched the man talking his business on phone. Man in work is the hottest. But he would never told Mikhail, to avoid his bear being overwhelmingly proud.

Mikhail noticed that Feilong was not sleeping anymore. He turned on the hand free mode and let Feilong listen to their conversation. Feilong sat up and listen to it carefully. He would mark down some of his comments on paper and passed it to Mikhail. After the call, Mikhail held the dozzy beauty on bed.

“Thank you dear, I haven’t thought about that point.” Mikhail kissed on the beauty’s forehead, nosetip and lips.

“Um...That’s fine….I am sleepy...” Feilong rubbed his eyes and pulled the man down. He wrapped his arms over the muscular man as if he was hugging a teddy bear.

Mikhail’s head was resting on the beauty’s chest. The unique smell of the beauty was so close to his nose, the rosy lips was almost kissing his hair. He could never sleep in this state.

He hugged Feilong. The wrist was so small...he must eat more. With this rare chance, he kissed the beauty chest and left some marks on it. His blond hair had made Feilong itchy. The beauty looked at him with his sleepy eyes. He raised his knees and rubbed on Mikhail’s groin gently.

“Not sleeping?”

“No.”

“...Only once.”

With approval, Mikhail leaned over Feilong at once. He licked Feilong’s body and made the beauty twisted. The blond man grabbed his long legs and spread it open, massaging the entrance to prepare for him. It had been almost a month since their last sex, and he could never hurt him anymore. 

“You...lie down.” Feilong turned over when Mikhail pulled his finger out. “I won the match. You are taking my order.”

“And...what’s Feilong-sama’s order?” Mikhail raised his brows. His cock was already rock-hard.

“I am fucking you.”

“...Are you sure?” Mikhail frowned.

Feilong nodded and started pushing his finger inside Mikhail. He had been so sweet to make sure it was properly lubricated. Mikhail frowned at the feeling. It was the first time he tried the bottom side. He closed his eyes and felt the movement of Feilong’s finger. It did not feel good at all to have foreign objects inside. 

Feilong smiled and added one more finger. The pain had made Mikhail’s cock grew soft. The beauty laughed and helped to stroke it, while kissing the frowned brows gently.

“How’s it? Feeling good?” Feilong whispered in his ears.

“No.” 

“Uh?” It seemed like this guy is the pure seme type. Feilong laughed to see Mikhail’s member harden again in his hand. “Dear, are you ready?”

Mikhail opened his eyes and nodded, with a nervous face as if he was going to be executed. He closed his eyes tightly again.

But the invasion did not came. He opened his eyes with curiosity. Feilong was sitting over him, aiming at his member and sat down. 

“Um...” It was only the tip. Feilong took a deep breath and took the whole length inside him. “Ahhhh...”

“Fei?” Mikhail looked at him in surprise. Feilong gave him a charming smile when resting his arms on Mikhail’s chest. 

“Ha...Damn….it hurts.” Feilong cursed in Cantonese and started moving. Mikhail had to put his arms on his waist to balance him.

After a while, Feilong leaned on Mikhail’s body. This position was tiring and he did not want to move anymore. Mikhail flipped over and held Feilong’s legs up. 

“Hey, you can’t give up in the middle.”

“I am tired...”

Mikhail laughed and started his thrusts, leaving Feilong moaned in pleasure. The two reached climax together.

It was almost morning. Mikhail hugged him and they fell asleep together.

“I am sorry. I didn’t know it will hurt that much. I will be very very very gentle to you in the future.”

“Um...you better be...” Feilong slept before he finished his sentence.

======

Mikhail and Feilong never thought to lower their voice. Yuri and Yelena were standing outside their door with great shock. Yuri thought Mikhail was just acting to disobey him, but now everything was plain and clear. They were serious. 

Yelena sat down on the floor with her face pale white. She was crying, but she did not want to cry it out loud.

“Liu Feilong...I...will not give up….”


	32. Chapter 32

Mikhail and Feilong had became even more publicly. Whenever the two went to some kind of public events or meetings, they always wear couple wear. Either one of them wear black and the other in white, or Mikhail using Feilong’s scarf as tie, and Feilong wearing his necklaces in return.

The subordinates who knew their relationship had tried to cover for them. Their cars always arrive together, and they would make up excuses like they were drinking after the meeting and left in the same car. The White Snake was happy about this. Their very introvert boss had finally leave the nest and relax outside. Mikhail’s men were even happier to welcome the beauty pairing with their boss. No one gave any thoughts on Yelena. 

Yuri were raged to see the open rebellion of the two. He would very much like to just grab his whip and beat them up. But Mikhail had grown up to such a man, that he might just shot him when he tried.

“Yelena, you start preparing for the engagement party. I would tie him up to the party if I need to.”

==============

Viktor took the new report of Feilong. Ever since he heard from Asami, he started to investigate on the boss of White Snake. Yes, he was very pretty.

White Snake was the leading group in Hong Kong. But when Liu Senior died, the elder son disappeared and the second son was jailed. The group was a mess. In a few years time, it became the most powerful gang again in the leadership of Feilong. Liu Yantsui was back recently and he started another war. With Mikhail’s help, Feilong won and Yantsui disappeared again.

Viktor was curious at this. Why would Mikhail spent so much effort to help him? When the White Snake had the internal problems, it was the perfect time to grab the territories from them. Yet, he chose to help Liu Feilong instead and took back the weakened group. And he even announced the alliance with the White Snake.

He studied the photo carefully. Feilong was wearing the black cheongsam and Mikhail was in the white suit. The two had their arms crossed when drinking the alcohol. And their eyes… There must be something between them.

“So my dear cousin had an engagement party coming? As his relative, I have to join it.” Viktor laughed and asked his man to contact Yuri. He was going to watch the show!

============

“Mr. Liu, see. I am planning to wear this dress in the engagement party.” Yelena took a long white dress to show Feilong. She was deliberately preparing for the party in Feilong’s face.

“White makes you look fat.” Feilong smoked his pipe on the sofa and criticized her mercilessly. Even though he himself was wearing white cheongsam at the moment. Well, he was not fat. 

“...” Yelena was speechless. Liu Feilong had the perfect look that no one could be picky at anything. “I am thinking about the menu and the style of the party. Mr. Liu, do you have any suggestions?”

“Um, well, there’s not much to choose from for the style. It’s either cocktail party or some formal sitting down one. I prefer something more relaxing so I will go for the cocktail party.” Feilong answered her as if he was really paying attention at it, “As for the menu, I prefer Chinese cakes. Coconut jelly are white so it doesn’t look good in a happy event like wedding...so let’s do flower cake.”

Mikhail raised his head when he heard Feilong’s comment. He almost laughed at it. Feilong was talking as if he was planning his own engagement.

“OK. I will do whatever you suggest. How about adding some chocolate as snack too?” Mikhail smiled, “And for the decoration, flowers or balloons?”

“Flowers. The more colourful the better. It could be the great cover no matter how ugly you are.” Feilong smoked. 

“Heard that? Go prepare like that.” Mikhail turned at Yelena, “And don’t forget to send the invitation to the Lion Meets. They are the elders of this region, so we have to be polite.”

Yelena almost died from anger. She was preparing HER own engagement, and these two were using her like a servant or a secretary. And Liu Feilong, the man who was trying to get her future husband, had the face to give suggestions!

But Mikhail let her to continue preparing for the party. His attitude was softened a lot compared to that at the beginning. Does it mean he gave up struggling and decided to get married? She dared not to ask the ever-changing Mikhail’s mind, in the fear that Mikhail would think she is stupid.

Mikhail laughed when he saw Yelena leaving the living room in rage. All Feilong did was to bully her with words, not even with any real actions. He looked at the calendar with a big smile. 

Feilong exhaled the smoke. He was very satisfied for himself too. The last man who tried to complete with him in getting his lover was kidnapped and raped by him. This little girl? He did not even need to move a finger to get rid of her.


	33. Chapter 33

When the date of the party was drawing nearer, Feilong had started to be really worried. Mikhail did not say a thing, and Yelena was so strong that she would not leave no matter how he bullied her. Feilong had even started to consider the kidnapping plan. 

“Don’t worry, baby. I have it all planned. Just attend it normally, and remember to dress really beautifully.” Mikhail smiled, “Trust me.”

Feilong nodded. And started to consider the throwing-her-into-the-sea plan.

On the date of the party, Mikhail still hadn’t inform him the plan. 

Yelena was wearing a sapphire blue dress, arm in arm with Mikhail. She smiled at Feilong like a winner. In Yuri’s supervision, the two boarded on the car to the party.

Feilong watched his boyfriend going to the engagement party that was not his. He was furious and sad. But as the alliance, he had to attend it. This was a happy event, so black and white was a no-go. He changed into the dark blue cheongsam and tied his hair up. 

“...Liar.” Feilong muttered. 

“I will personally help you to kill him if he mistreated you.” Yoh smiled when he was driving. 

Feilong walked in to the ballroom and someone came right away to bring him to his seat. It was right in front of the big stage. The room was decorated with abundant flowers, just as what Feilong said. 

He walked to the table sitting the elders of Lion Meets and greeted them. Then he walked over to the buffet area. The snacks were all those Feilong loved to eat. But he was in no mood in appreciating it. 

“Sorry, are you Master Liu of White Snake?” A voice from behind made him jumped. Feilong turned around and saw a young man with short blonde hair. He was not very good at guessing white people’s age, but he looked like he was a bit older than Mikhail.

“Yes. And you are?”

“Viktor Arbatov.” 

Oh, so this is the legendary cousin. Feilong nodded at him, but he had no intention to mess around with him now.

“Hello. I’ve heard about you.” Feilong chitchatted randomly. 

“Good things I hope?” Viktor laughed. Feilong watched his smile. It was slightly resembling Mikhail’s, only a bit rougher. “Everyone says I am after Mikhail’s power now! Haha.”

“Good and bad. I don’t just hear from one side.” Feilong smiled back.

The lights were off at that moment, with only those on the stage. Feilong signaled to Viktor and went back to his seat. The table was occupied with the men from White Snake. They were angry at how Mikhail would go for the engagement when they all knew he was with their boss. But there were nothing they could do about it. 

Yuri stood on the stage and said some general welcoming words. Feilong looked around and could not see Mikhail anywhere.

“And now, please welcome the groom-to-be on stage. Mikhail!” Yuri’s words prompted clapping from the audience.

Mikhail’s hair was shining under the lighting on the stage. He was wearing white suit with dark blue tie. His handsome face was very serious. 

“Thank you for coming to my engagement party.”

Feilong felt that he was so far away from him. He was right there, but he was out of touch.

“My partner...I was in love for such a long time. But our status prevented me to express my love.”

Feilong thought about the info he got in this month. Yelena was not from the mafia world. Her family was rich businessman who happened to live near Mikhail when they were young.

“And something happened recently that we had better chance to understand each other. And I was so sure about my feeling now.”

Liar! You two were just living together in this month! And you spent most of the time in MY house!

“I am sure the one I love feels the same and was deeply in love with me, or else I am so embarrassed today! That one is very shy, so please don’t make fun with my lover later! Don’t judge me when I look so muscular, but I might not win the fight when we are really fighting seriously! ”

Mikhail’s words made everyone laugh, except Feilong. His words were like hundreds of arrows aiming at his heart. Mikhail was his man, and now he had to send him away. 

“Let me tell you guys a secret. This is an engagement party, but I haven’t even proposed. So please, be the witness for us.”

Feilong lowered his head and did not want to look at the man on stage anymore. He was like the sun, warm, but too shiny to look at. Yelena was sitting on the neighboring table. Her cheek was rosy red now, anticipating what was going to happen. If not for being polite, Feilong would leave the room right away.

The man on the stage looked at Feilong and smiled. He jumped off the stage. 

In the commotion, Mikhail knelt down in front of Feilong with a ring in his hand.

“Feilong, will you marry me?”


	34. Chapter 34

Feilong felt like the world was silenced. It was a noisy room, but all he could hear was Mikhail’s voice. His brain froze when he saw the kneeling Mikhail. What did he just say?

“Fei?”

The beauty nodded. 

Some clapped their hands, some clicked their tongues with disapproval, some gasped with surprise. Mikhail ignored them and put the ring on Feilong’s left middle finger. It was a 5 carat transparent diamond, surrounded by black diamonds. 

Feilong pulled Mikhail up to his feet and smiled sweetly to his ring. Mikhail could not resist the temptation of kissing him.

The members of White Snake was wild with joy. Their beautiful leader had finally found the one and they were happy for him. Mikhail’s men walked over and took photos of them kissing. They were planning to sell the photos to Mikhail later, and they were definitely going to get rich from it.

Yelena was pale. She could not even cry now. She held her fists tightly and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She might not be as famous as them, but she knew that tears would only add to the materials of gossiping. It was lucky that she planned to invite her friends and relatives to the big wedding instead of the engagement, so not many people knew her here.

Yuri was less calm as she was. He was shaking with rage but could not leash out his anger to the head of the family in public. Viktor was surprised too. He planned to come and watch a good show, but he did not expect to watch such a grand show. 

Mikhail held Feilong’s hand and led him to every tables in the room. Some conservative Russian old men refused to talk to them, as if homosexual was transmittable disease. Mikhail ordered his men to throw them out of the room. As the leader of the Arbatovs, he could not allow anyone disrespect him and his love.

Some people were feared of their power so they tried to please them. Some wish them with sincere. Mikhail and Feilong raised their glass to accept their congratulations. Of course, Feilong’s glass was filled with tea.

When they reached to the table of the Lion Meets, Lam was cold-faced.

“Feilong, Mikhail, we need another night out. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Feilong smiled at him and raised his glass.

“Don’t worry, I know what I am doing. I will make Feilong happy.” Mikhail raised his glass too.

Peng was watching Feilong quietly. He had been seeing Feilong following his father and brother everywhere since he was a kid. When Feilong came to his house with his father, Feilong always sat tight and chat with him in the living room. Compared to Yantsui, Peng loved the quiet and behaving boy much more. Thinking of what he had been through, Peng suddenly had the feeling that the confident blond man might be the one that could bring him happiness.

Peng stood up and held Feilong’s hand, ‘My dear boy, congratulations. Please make sure you invite me for the wedding.“

Feilong was surprised. He never thought he would bless them. Feilong held the old man’s hand tightly and thanked him.

Mikhail brought Feilong to the last table, where Yuri, Yelena and Viktor was sitting. 

“Great job, Mikhail.” Yuri spoke when gnashing his teeth. His nephew always do whatever he liked, but he never thought Mikhail would be so mad to the extent of proposing to a man in his own engagement party.

“Uncle.” Mikhail sneered, “Thank you for the party! I wasn’t planning to propose so soon. It seems like you are the cupid for us!”

“You!” Yuri hit the table and left. 

“Yelena, I will give you a day to go back to Russia. I promise no one will ever find out you are part of this. Afterall, jilted at the engagement party is quite embarrassing.”

“...” Yelena nodded in silence.

“Mikhail!” Viktor raised from his seat with a big smile. He hugged Mikhail and patted on his shoulder.

“Viktor.” Mikhail patted him back with a fake smile.

“My dear cousin! Congratulations!” Viktor was still smiling, “I had a chance to speak with Master Liu just now. I never thought he would join our family!”

“Um, family?” Mikhail sneered, “Indeed. We, the Arbatov.”

They chit chatted some random things while Feilong stood aside, observing them. He had no idea what happened to the party or how they sent the guests away. All he remembered was that Mikhail had never let go of his hand.

Mikhail drove Feilong back to the headquarter after the party. Feilong reached his hand out and looked at the ring carefully. The neon lights from the window had made the diamond sparkled. 

“Do you know the common practice is to use your salary for three months to buy the engagement ring? You have showed me your weapon warehouse. I am sure this ring is not that expensive.”

Mikhail almost laughed and hit the lamppost when he heard this. Oh no. His wallet was now controlled by his dear honey. 

“Sorry baby, with my salary for three months, I am afraid the diamond would be bigger than your hand.”

“Well, I guess I will take this then.”   
When waiting for the traffic light, Feilong kissed the man with all his love.


	35. Chapter 35

When Feilong stepped in the headquarter, his subordinates rushed out and surrounded him. They either congratulated them, or threaten Mikhail that they would kill him if he mistreated their beloved master. After a long while when they accepted all the blessing, Feilong got the chance to take the elevator to his home. 

It was Tao who opened the door. Apparently someone had told him about the proposal. The boy took Feilong’s hand and touched the diamond carefully.

“Fei-sama, when I grow up, I will buy you a bigger and shinier ring. Then you will jilt this violence man, ok?”

“Oh dear Tao, if he dare to beat me again, I will jilt him right away and let you handle him.”

Mikhail raised his brows. What kind of world this is when a teen became his love rival? Even though they were not related by blood, HIS Feilong was his uncle!

“Kid, to buy a bigger one, I think you will have to be at least a master in the sideline of White Snake.”

“Huh! I will be one! Fei-sama, I will serve him right if he mistreat you!” 

Feilong and Mikhail changed into the pajamas in the bedroom. Mikhail was sitting on the bed while Feilong carefully put his ring on the dressing table. He took something out from the drawer.

“This one...for you.” Feilong gave him a little box blushed.

It was a pair of diamond earring, with a love knot.

“This is a love knot, only it looks different from the western one. It means...eternal love.” Feilong’s ears were all red when he tried to explain the meaning to him, “I never thought you will propose. I should have make it a ring...”

“Thanks. I love you.” Mikhail put it on right away. “Why don’t you get a pierce and we can wear one each?”

“Um?” Feilong rested his head on the man’s lap, he blushed away the hair and looked at the sparkling earring, “Good idea.”

Mikhail tried to comb the long hair with his finger and Feilong closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling. 

“Misha, what do you think about Viktor?”

“Um? How about you?”

“He greeted me before the start of the party, he seems polite. Then he hugged and patted your shoulder. You really can’t tell if he was after your power.”

“He? He was like that since we were young. He would act like a good kid and bully me behind the adult’s back. I beat him up for that and he told Yuri about that.”

“Oh? Telling adults? So lame.” Feilong smiled, “I thought he would be resemblance to you.”

“You means his green eyes?”

“No, I mean his personality. He never once said I am beautiful or what. Unlike you, saying all those nonsense since our first met.”

“What’s the problem of calling you a beauty?” Mikhail smiled, “My baby, my love.”

“Idiot. I meant he could read the atmosphere and do things properly! Unlike you, doing whatever you like!”

“I could read the atmosphere too!” Mikhail grinned, “Like right now, I think we should have a few rounds of sex, instead of talking about Viktor.”

“A few rounds? How disappointing, Mikhail.” Feilong smiled seductively, “Is that all you’ve got?”

“Don’t cry and beg me to stop then.”

He really got more than that.

Missionary, cowboy...and all those positions that Feilong had never dreamt about. At the end, the beauty thought his back would be broken. He should lie down and rest, but he could not resist the idea of sitting up. 

“Huh, that’s nothing at all.” He smoked his pipe and pretended to be perfectly fine.

Mikhail was smoking his cigarette at the end of the bed, and was planning to call this a day. When he heard Feilong’s words, he turned around and put the cigarette butt in the ashtray immediately. He took away the pipe.

“Sorry for the waiting! Let’s continue!”

“What!?!?”

Tao, who was sleeping next door, thought that he needed some sound-proof wall. 

=============

Feilong refused to surrender since he was the one that started this all. He could not move a bit on the next day. His body muscle was aching, with kiss marks all over his body. Mikhail held his waist too tightly and there were some bruised on it now. Not to mention the pain in his back and bottom. 

It was a dangerous work to poke the bear.

He was so excited for just a proposal, so how about the night of their wedding!?!?

Mikhail was in no better shape either. He had to make sure Feilong would not fell in all kinds of positions, so his muscles were aching like hell too. His scarred back had some new scars from the beauty. Feilong bit, scratched and pinched him when he reached the climax, so his body was also full of different kinds of wounds now.

They slept for fifteen hours together. Tao, who heard everything last night, did not bother to wake them up. When they finally decided it was time to wake up and eat, Tao saw their injuries all over themselves and thought they went into a fight last night.

“...Tao, I am not going to work today.” Feilong sat on the table and waited to be fed.

“Me neither...” Mikhail was lying on the sofa. In his stage, his men would think that the beauty had did some domestic violence on him. 

“Misha...I think we should be...um...do less in the future.”


	36. Chapter 36

With the delicate care from Tao, Feilong had recovered the next day. Mikhail did not have such wonderful massages, all he could do was to boil an egg himself and rub on his bruise. 

“Yuri’s gone.” Mikhail returned from Macau and said.

“That’s expected.” Feilong was not expecting anything less than that, after they put on quite a show in the party. It was a miracle that Yuri did not start a war right away.

“But he did not return to Russia, at least not to my territory.” Mikhail sat and rested his head on Feilong’s desk, letting him to pat his hair.

“Would that be your cousin?” Feilong rubbed his hair to a mess. If he did not return to Mikhail’s place in Russia, than the raged Yuri might as well betrayed.

“I think so...Yuri knew too much about me. Such a pain in the ass...” Mikhail sighed, “I’ve to change my passwords, my hideouts, and even my warehouse! Where should I put my helicopters...”

“I can lend you mine.” Feilong smiled and passed him a document, “What you requested are here. The list of properties in Hong Kong and Macau owned by Viktor. I don’t know as much as you do for things in Russia, but there’s nothing I can’t find out here.”

“Thanks baby!” Mikhail read it carefully, “Fewer than I expected...”

“That’s what on the table. And these are those under the table.” Feilong passed him another document, “He did accumulated quite a number of properties. Not as much as we do, but we should be careful.”

“Hehe...shall we make him bankrupt?”

Feilong smiled, “Isn’t it too non-mafia like to play business war? How about stealing his territories?”

“Great. Pick a target, and we race? I like this casino, perfect place for money laundry and loan sharks.”

“Um...then I’ll pick this red light district. It’s time for me to expand my customer source.” Feilong nodded and picked a good target for himself. He looked up to Mikhail seriously, “Misha, don’t underestimate him. Liu Yantsui had drove me to that stage, I never want that happens to you.”

“I’ll never leave you. Don’t worry.”

=========

Viktor had returned to Russian and heard the news that his territories in Asia was attacked. He was shook to know all in Hong Kong and Macau were taken by White Snake within three days.

The first impression of Liu Feilong was that a beauty who thought his boyfriend was engaged to someone else. The second impression was a beauty that Mikhail dragged around the tables. If not for Asami’s words, he would definitely imagine him to be sleeping his way to the top or one of Mikhail’s mistresses. He would never take him seriously.

However, the results explained it all. White Snake was definitely no groups to be underestimated, being the leader of the region. It could easily take over his territories within days. The speed was too high, even if he was far away in St. Peterbergs. At the very same time, his routes in Asia were either fetched by White Snake, or somehow exposed to police officers. 

Someone knocked and Yuri came in.

“Mikhail had a move.” Yuri passed him a list, “He took your warehouse in Yekaterinburg. His took away five cargoes of weapons. We lost 23 men and he only lost two.”

“Uncle.” Viktor looked at the man that betrayed the child he raised for decades, “See, I didn't even lay my fingers on him and he was messing my things up like this. If I start the war, would he just come and kill me?”

“I know clearly how much weapons Mikhail had, we can’t fight him directly.” Yuri sat down.

“The White Snake took so much of my Asia territories.” Viktor smiled, “Whether you approve or not, Mikhail’s lover is really good.”

“Huh.” Yuri frowned, and smiled again, “And he could be the weakness of Mikhail.”

“No way.” Viktor did not even hesitate, “Liu Feilong is not the kind of people that could be use to threaten Mikhail.”

“Then think it in the opposite way. Is Mikhail Liu Feilong’s weakness?” Yuri sneered, “It could benefit our business if Liu Feilong is willing to give up everything to save him. If he’s not willing to, then Mikhail could see the true face of that bitch. It would benefit us if their alliance breaks.”


	37. Chapter 37

Seeing how Mikhail was in the engagement party, Viktor knew how much Feilong meant to his cousin. And he accepted the proposal meant that the love was from both directions, so it sounded reasonable to say that they were weakness of each other. But catching Mikhail? Yuri was simply talking empty words. Mikhail had beaten him up when he bullied him when they were young. Let alone now?

“Well, why don’t you suggest how could we catch Mikhail?” Viktor never believed him hundred percent, not to an uncle that betrayed his nephew right away.

=========

As Lam said, the Lion Meets had invited Mikhail and Feilong for dinner again.

“I had leopard pattern last time, so should I wear a tiger tie this time?”

“No.” Feilong pulled him over and tied his deep red tie, then clipped the silver dragon tie clip on it. He then pulled Mikhail’s sleeves up and pinched the dragon heads cufflinks on it.

“So...all dragons?”

“Yes, I want to show off that you are mine.”

Feilong wore a dark red shirt with black suit, using a scarf as a tie. Mikhail pinched the brooch on it to fixate it. Feilong looked at the brooch. It was a shield shaped emblem with a strong bear on it, and a letter A written in the middle.

“Is this your family emblem?”

“Yes, and it’s yours now.” Mikhail kissed him, “This is more than just a decoration, lyubov moya.”

“...?” Feilong tilted his head with doubts on his face. Mikhail did not explain more, but held his hand and led the way out.

In the last meeting, they arrived in different cars and pretended that they don’t know each other well. This time, they were coming in hand-in-hand. The accessories on their bodies had make it very clear too.

“Hello.” Feilong greeted everyone first.

“Greetings.” Mikhail did not bring a translator this time. He spoke in English.

“I am sure you know the reason why we call you here.” 

“Dear Grandpa Lam, if you are persuading us to break up, please save your words.” Feilong held Mikhail’s hand on the table, with the diamond ring sparkling brightly.

“Dear, are you sure?” Another old man sighed, “How about the successors of White Snake and his family?”

“We are not living in Qing Dynasty!” Peng held Feilong’s shoulder gently, “Who want their kids to be mafia anymore? We can let other to take the throne!”

“Grandpa Peng, Thank you.” Feilong lowered his head, “We are still very young. When the time had come and we have to step down, I am sure there would be plenty of talented men in White Snake and in Arbatov. Please, don’t be worried by that.”

"I know how you all see Fei as your own son. I hope you know we did not do it out of impulse. I love him with all my heart and soul." Mikhail could not understand a word they said, but he was so sure there were some Yuri-style things only.

“Idiot...” Feilong was used to the directness of Mikhail. But in front of the elders who saw him when he was a boy, Mikhail’s words made him blushed.

“...White Snake is yours now. What else can we say?” Lam sighed again, “Your father and brother were both gone, we can’t supervise you like they did. Do whatever you like.”

Feilong raised his head with disbelief.

“Blondie! I would be Feilong’s grandfather in the place of Liu Senior! Get your betrothal gifts and propose properly!” Peng raised his glass happily.

============

“Fei, I am very very happy.” Mikhail and Felong walked in the harbour side hand-in-hand, “You promised to marry me, those old men approved that, Viktor’s territories were taken by us...I feel like this is the highest point of my luck.”

“So you are going downhill after this? Should I reconsider our marriage?” Feilong laughed.

“Be my bride!” Mikhail wrapped his arms on Feilong’s waist and whispered in his ears.

“It is you who should be my bride!” 

“Didn’t Peng just asked me to bring betrothal gifts? I remember that what’s man do?” Mikhail laughed, “They all saw you as their baby daughter.”

“......” Feilong did not realize that just now, those old man had decided to marry him TO the Arbatov. “Idiot. Then I’ll bring the betrothal gifts to your house. Are there any elders in your family?”

“No. The only Arbatov who are older than me are Yuri and Viktor.” Mikhail touched the brooch on Feilong’s scarf, “Speaking of which, they had no reaction at all.”

“Yes, we have taken so much territories from them and they had not fight back at all.” Feilong frowned, “Are they scared?”

“The Viktor I know would never stop like this. He is the kind of people that will get whatever he wants, and destroy it if he could not get it himself.” Mikhail blushed the long hair off Feilong’s face, “Very much like an Arbatov.”

“...I am that kind of people too...sometimes.” 

“And there’s Yuri now. I am sure he wants to whip me even in his dream! I think...I should go back to Moscow. It’s too far away here.”

Feilong stared at his eyes for as long as a minute before reaching out and kissed the man.

“Be safe.”


	38. Chapter 38

Mikhail left for Russia the next morning. Feilong saw him off and returned to his headquarter. Except for the territories in Hong Kong and Macau, they have taken those in the mainland China recently, but yet, Viktor had not react to that at all as if he let them have it in purpose. From Mikhail’s words, Viktor would not give up easily. All Feilong could do was to order his men to keep a close eye on the Russian.

Mikhail would call and chat for at least half hour every day. It always start with love words, then to their business, and ended with “I love you”.

Mikhail could not find out what Viktor was up to even when he was in Moscow, but he dare not underestimate him. He had to stay in Russia for almost a month now.

“Fei, I miss you.” Mikhail’s deep voice echoed from the phone, when Feilong was on his bed with his eyes closed.

“Nothing happened today?”

“Nothing. Is he hiding in a cave?” Mikhail sighed, “I wish I could come back to hug and kiss you...”

“Um, I miss you too.”

“I imagine you are in my arms everyday. I kissed on your rosy cheek, and I touch your smooth skin...”

“Hey, stop! I don’t play phone sex!” Feilong blushed and commanded the shameless man to stop right there.

“I massage you to make you relax…I push in my finger to prepare you, one at a time...and you accepted it. I add one more...”

“......”

“I pull out my finger and thrust in. You twisted on the bed. I raised my speed, sending myself deeply to you every time...”

“Du...Du...Du...”

Feilong hanged up the phone with his ears all red. Mikhail had lowered his voice on purpose, which made it as if he was whispering to his ears! The beauty looked at his half-hardened cock and sighed. How could he react to such shameless playing? He would never admit that he was imagining Mikhail’s face when helping himself out.

Mikhail never thought his love would listen till the ending part. He thought Feilong would hang up at the beginning. He laughed and opened Feilong’s photo on his phone, and started to help himself. 

=========

Feilong did not receive another phone call from Mikhail the next day. He tried to call, but he never picked up the phone. Feilong started to be worried, but his men did not give him any report on abnormality in Russia. He could not sleep and he spent his night unlocking his phone to check for new messages every three minutes.

He tortured his phone until morning, and finally a message arrived.

“Found Viktor. Approaching. Love you.”

He raised from the bed immediately and washed his face in a rush. He ran to the the meeting room of White Snake and summoned his men who had informers in Russia. While he was waiting, he could not put his phone down at all.

Tao ran with him downstairs with some breakfast on a tray. Feilong refused them, and could not keep his eyes off the phone.

“Feilong-sama, we haven’t had any news from Russia.”

“Not even from the Arbatov?”

“N...No.”

“...” Feilong clenched his fist, “Keep a closer look on things!”

With Tao constant persuasion, Feilong took a few bites on the bread with his eyes staring on the screen of the phone. His messages were unread. 

“Feilong-sama.” Yoh knocked and walked inside of the office, “Just heard from Arbatov. Viktor contacted Mikhail-sama, and he is going to meet him there.”

“Alone?” Feilong raised his head, “Damn him! He went all mad when I went to see Yantsui myself, and now he is going to see Viktor on his own?”

“Yes...Alone. His men don’t even know the location.”

“‘...Prepare for the plane, men and weapon. Be ready to go at short notice.”

“Understood!”

Feilong’s phone rang, and he picked it up instantly. It was a GPS location from Mikhail.

“St. Petersburg.” Feilong took a look at it and said, “Notify the Arbatov and see what we can help.”

==========

Mikhail arrived to a mansion in the suburb of St. Petersburg. The house was modest and smaller compared to the main house in Moscow. He took his phone and sent the GPS location to Feilong. 

“Mikhail!” Viktor came out of the front door and welcomed his cousin with a big smile, “Dear, come in.”

“Viktor, what are you playing at?” Mikhail walked in as if it was his own house, “Where’s Yuri?”

“I left him in Moscow.” Viktor placed two cups of coffee on the table, “I want to talk to you. I never thought you actually dared to come alone.”

“Why not? Don’t bother with the coffee, I don’t drink things given by others.” Mikhail sat on the sofa, “And what are you going to talk about?”

“Oh my dear cousin! See, I was just released from prison. I only wanted a decent livelihood!” Viktor picked up a cup and started drinking, “Look what you and your fiance did to me, how do I survive?”

“People who just want a decent livelihood would not accumulate weapons as many as the head of the family.” Mikhail smiled, “Stop acting, Viktor. Since we are family, I don’t want to kill you too. How about I let you to be a leader in St. Petersburg?”

“Mikhail, you know me.” Viktor leaned back on the sofa, “If I can’t get what I want, I won’t let others to even touch them.”

“Um, me too.” Mikahil stared at him dangerously, “So tell me what you want?”

“Your position, your money, your beautiful Liu Feilong.”

“You are so fucking honest.” Mikhail laughed, “And I want you dead.”

“Calm down, I was joking! I am not the kind of asshole that steal my brother’s love. That’s why I left Yuri in Moscow.” Viktor took another sip of coffee, “All I want is position and money. But Yuri planned to kill Liu Feilong and pull you back to the so-called right track.”

“Damn that bastard!”

“So how about we work together?” Viktor put down the mug, “With your position and money, in exchange for me saving Liu Feilong for you.”

Mikhail stared at him for a moment and laughed.

“Liu Feilong don’t need anyone saving!”


	39. Chapter 39

“My baby is not someone Yuri could match.” Mikhail laughed and said, “Viktor, if I were you, I will start considering to show your loyalty to me. You will die a painful death if you follow Yuri’s stupid plans.”

“Exactly. That’s why I am not following.” Viktor took his gun out and pointed it to Mikhail. A dozen of men with guns surrounded them, “I still want your position.”

“Oh. I knew you are not such a boring person.” Mikhail smiled, “Let me guess….You will ask me to turn in my phone and gun, lock me up and say I am not capable in doing my job anymore? And you will then step in? Leave Feilong to Yuri? What does that idiot planning to do?”

“Oh dear cousin, I know you are clever. Now, give me your gun and your phone.” Viktor smiled back, “What now? Start to worry about the beauty?”

“Ya, I hope Yuri won’t bore him to death.” Mikhail passed his phone and gun to him, “I am so looking forward to the development. Let me play the damsel in distress for now and wait for my prince charming to rescue me.”

“A damsel? Come on, look at your damn muscle.” Viktor rolled his eyes and sent his men to lock Mikhail up.

Mikhail was too confident and fearless to his liking. Viktor started to feel something went wrong. He expected Mikhail to bring an army and attack the house, so he had his men prepared for war. Who knows Mikhail would just turn in his guns and stay, without slightest worry on Feilong?

Even though he was full of questions, all he could do now was to go on with his plan.

“I will take over the Arbatov.”  
===========

It had been a week since the message. Mikhail had no further news at all, while Viktor appeared and claimed that now he became the leader of the family. Feilong knew what happened.

He took a deep breath and force himself to think calmly. All he knew for sure was that Mikhail went to see Viktor in St. Petersburg on his own. But this was not like Mikhail. The man must have done some preparation.

“Feilong-sama. The Arbatov send a man here.”

“Bring him in.”

It was Mikhail’s right-hand-man, Boris.

“Feilong-sama, long time no see.”

“Um. Borris. Please have a seat.”

“I came here for the family’s business.” Boris sat in front of Feilong’s desk, “I assume you know?”

“Mikhail sent me a text saying he is in St. Petersburg. That’s all. What’t the business with Viktor?”

“Mikhail-sama gave us an order prior his departure. If something like this happened, then you are in charge. We the Arbatovs would take command from you.” Boris smiled, “Do you have the family emblem?”

“Ah?” Feilong was puzzled. That stupid bear had just told him half of the things! There was only one answer to the question. He took out the brooch Mikhail gave him the other day. He made it as a necklace to carry with him every day.

“Yes. That’s the boss emblem. Feilong-sama, we are at your command.”

“Tell me everything about Yuri and Viktor.”

“Now they thought the family took order from Viktor. But in face, Mikhail had gave us order the day before he left.” Boris shrugged, “From the latest report, Viktor had locked him up in the mansion in St. Petersburg. Yuri had left Moscow to there yesterday.”

“Mikhail is locked up? Is he mad?”

“I think...he did it on purpose.”

Feilong’s phone rang. Boris stood up and walked over to the window so Feilong could answer the phone in private. It was an unknown number, but it said it was from Russia.

“Hello?”

“Master Liu. This is Yuri.” The deep voice came from the phone, which made Feilong frowned.

“And?”

“So, you know about the business of Mikhail recently? He was locked up by our new boss. But my older nephew is an impatient man. We don’t know when he would just kill Mikhail.” Yuri laughed, “You see, I saw Mikhail growing up and I wish him no harm. But from what I see, I guess you will have to pay something to get your fiance back.”

“Oh? I am all ears.”

“I heard that you had sold your body to Mikhail in exchange for power? So what are you planning to give this time?”

“Oh. I thought you are always on the moral high ground. And it turns out you want to fuck your nephew’s fiance too?”

“I have no interest in a whore like you. I want every piece of your territories in Europe and the cancellation of the engagement! Five days from today, bring the contracts to the Arbatov Mansion in St. Petersburg!”

Feilong smiled at the hanged phone. He laughed at how Yuri had no idea trying to bargain with him. Now he had the power of White Snake and Arbatov, Viktor did not stand a slightest chance.

“Boris.” He called the man in waiting and repeated their conversation to him, “I want my men to stay in Hong Kong. I think they will try to attack us when I am away. It’s winter now so my men won’t stand the weather there anyway. So we will bring your people to Russia only. Can I use Mikhail’s weapon storage?”

“Of course. It’s all under your command now. But...he didn’t gave me the passwords. Do you have the key?”

“Damn that stupid bear!”

Feilong brought Boris to his house on the top floor. He took the portrait down. It was a small safe for Mikhail to store important items when he stay in this house. But, the password was set by Mikhail so Feilong had no idea how to open this.

“...Feilong-sama, when is your birthday? I know all his lockers had that as the password.”

“What?” Feilong pressed 0201, and it opened, “Damn,there is not much different from using 1234!”

There was a little box inside the safe. It had a small keyboard on it and looked very high-tech. There was a note on it too.

“Feilong is **my**?”

A quiz right now? I have to talk to the dumb bear later! Fiance? Lover? Or “wife” that Mikhail had always talk about? Feilong suddenly remembered the words that Mikhail always whispered to his ears when they were having intimate moments, and he entered with the keyboard.

“Lyubov moya”

Boris smiled to see the box clicked open. If it was not in urgent now, he would definitely want to get a camera and take a photo of the blushed beauty. God knows how much Mikhail would pay for the photo.

Feilong took the key and the notes with the passwords on it.

“Boris. I’ll get my men to protect our places here. Please do the preparation on your side too.”

“Yes sir!”


	40. Chapter 40

Boris brought the men of the Arbatov and pretended their loyalty was to Viktor. They left for St. Petersburg right away. Feilong had given the business to Yoh and brought two trusted men to Russia a few days later.

He walked into the mansion as if he owned the place. He sat down on the sofa without Yuri’s invitation. Boris stood behind Yuri and nodded to Feilong in secret.

“Where’s Mikhail?” Feilong looked around and asked. 

“That’s depend on how sincere you are.” Yuri sneered. The diamond ring on Feilong’s hand was an eye sore to him. “Put down the ring and give me the contracts.”

“No. I will see Mikhail first.”

“Fine. Bring him down!”

Mikhail walked down in his T-shirt and jean when humming a song, as if he just woke up and went down for breakfast.

“Oh Yuri! It’s been a while.” Mikhail greeted him with a smile. Some men were pointing their guns at him, “Fei! I miss you.”

“Misha.” Feilong smiled.

“Mikhail, you are such a fail leader.” Yuri stood up and sneered at Mikhail. “See, your men had betrayed you right away. Are they unsatisfied at your virtues? Boris, you were his second-in-command, right? Tell us?”

“Well, my loyalty is to the Arbatov Family. I don’t really care who’s the leader.” Boris smiled.

“Ha, I can’t help. Legitimacy belongs to the victor!” Mikhail answered casually. 

“Master Liu, now you see him. Shouldn’t you show us your sincerity?” Viktor was sitting on the sofa, and never took his eyes off Feilong. “Or you prefer sleeping with me to get your fiance back? I like women better, but I don’t mind a night with a beauty like you.”

Feilong smiled and asked his men to bring up a big box.

“Haha, good.” Viktor took the box. It was heavier than he expected. He opened it and was dumbfounded.

The box was filled with cookies, luxurious seafood, candy and wine.

“What is this?” Viktor stared at the gorgeous man.

“Who told you I came to give you my contracts?” Feilong laughed, “I came to ask for the hand of marraige of Mikhail! I don’t know your customs here so I did what we do in Hong Kong.”

Mikhail could not help but laughed hardly. He was not expecting this either. 

“Liu Feilong!” Yuri growled, “Do you think that we don’t dare to touch you? Don’t forget, you are on our land, with only two men!”

“Wrong!” Mikhail’s mouth were still smiling, “This is my place. And nobody touch my Feilong.”

“What?”  
Those guns that were pointing at Mikhail had switched to Viktor and Yuri at once. Viktor’s subordinates were so surprised and took their guns out too. Someone from unknown side had fired, and a gun fight broke out in the mansion. Feilong had left some people out there and they all rushed in after the first gun shoot. 

Feilong jumped over the coffee table in between and tossed his second gun to Mikhail. He kicked Viktor on the back. The strong man was not expecting such power from Feilong and the pain had made him stop thinking for a moment. Mikhail rushed forward and kicked Viktor from behind his knees. He knelt down. At that moment, Feilong shot at Yuri’s thighs. Boris told him Yuri was probably wearing a bullet vast, but his legs were unprotected. He was right. Yuri had knelt down at once and tried to crawl to find a cover. 

Capture the ringleader first in order to capture all his followers. The Chinese Thirty-Six Stratagems also worked in Russia. Viktor’s men saw that their leader was captured and Yuri was wounded, plus there were too many men that Feilong brought here, they had lost the will to fight right away. Soon, they started to surrender.

“Thirty-Six Stratagems were really useful.” Feilong smiled at the men who were all kneeling on the floor. 

“Liu-sensei, did I use the 33rd Stratagem right? Fighting from the internal?” Mikhail walked over to Feilong and wrapped his arms on the waist.

“Um. Mine’s better.” Feilong answered with a kiss to Mikhail. He took his necklace out and gave the emblem back to Mikhail, “Next time, I hope you will just tell me instead of letting me guess. Come on, finish this matter and we go home. I am freezing here.”

Mikhail smiled and kissed Feilong again, before turning to Viktor.

“I told you not to follow Yuri’s stupid plan. I gave my power to Fei before I came. Boris and all of them were acting as if they betrayed me.” Mikhail looked around the people who were on the ground, “Well, some really did betray me.”

“.....” Viktor was angry, “You used me to catch the moles?”

“Dear cousin! I have confident in you to play this role!” Mikhail laughed, “I don’t give a damn when you get some territories for your own! But you listened to Yuri and want my place? To make matter worse, Yuri wanted to hurt my Feilong? This is a big No-No!”

“Damn.”

“You have no reaction when Feilong and I took over your territories in Asia, because you have to make your men stay in St. Petersburg. You could not spare anyone to help in Asai. And you thought you are holding on my power, trying to lure Feilong here to exchange his assets for me? I could have a good laugh at this!” Mikhail continued, “There’s one thing Yuri was right. Marriage is wonderful! But that’s also your biggest mistake. Liu Feilong is not just a pretty face!”

“Asami Ryuichi told me.” Viktor smiled self-teasingly, “But I never believe that he is a leopard that bites.”

“Oh you guys are just blind and could not see how good my Feilong is. It’s alright. I will be the one that appreciate all the aspects of my dear. He is beautiful! Clever! Strong! And most importantly, he loves me!”

“Who fucking want to hear you showing off? Just kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marriage had two words in Chinese, a woman 嫁 to the man, and a man 娶 a woman. It marks a huge difference in the old time, when a woman marrying to her husband meant she is cut off from her family. It wasn't at all equal in the old sense of marriage.
> 
> There is a traditional custom for a man to ask for the marriage of a girl by visiting her parents with betrothal gifts. And that's what Peng said in the earlier chapter and what Fei brought here. By bringing gifts to Mikhail's family, Fei claimed the position of being the "husband" (or seme, in some sense) in the pair. As Mikhail said in the previous chapter, " that's what men do." 
> 
> Poor Mikhail had lost the battle here lol


	41. Chapter 41

Mikhail and Viktor were talking in Russian, which Feilong could only catch a phrase or two. But judging from Mikhail’s facial expression, he knew that his lover was not talking about serious stuff. 

“Misha?”

“Fei, just a moment!” Mikhail turned to his men, “Tattoo the word Traitor on the faces of the low-ranked. They can’t survive out there with a dishonour on their face like that. Kill those in the high rank, and send their fingers to their families.” 

Feilong could not help but to raise a brow when he heard of the bloody actions. Mikhail saw it, and hugged him. 

“Fei? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. You do your job.” He almost forgot that Mikhail was the infamous mafioso hidden under his innocent smile.

“Um?” Mikhail looked at Yuri on the ground, “Oh Yuri. What should I do with you? I think you are the boss behind all these!”

“Huh, useless little brat. Just go on falling with your little bitch.” Yuri sneered. His face was as white as sheet for the few gun shots by Feilong.

“With that words, I will have to send you to God. Though I don’t believe your qualify to go to heaven.” Mikhail raised his gun, but Feilong pressed on his arm. 

“He is your uncle.”

“Fei, let go.”

“No. I can’t let you kill your blood relative.” Feilong stared at him seriously, “You locked my brother somewhere. Can’t you just lock him up too?”

Mikhail blinked and sighed. His Feilong was always too gentle to family. Perhaps it was because Feilong was well taken care by his adopted father when he was a boy. Mikhail, who had been abused since childhood, could never understand how important family is.

“Fine. Your wish is my command.” Mikhail summoned his subordinates, “Find a place in Siberia and throw him there.”

“I wonder if I counted as your blood relative?” Viktor laughed, “Oh my dear gorgeous princess, please do save me. I promise I am as good as him on bed. When you are tired of him, you can always come to me.”

“If I were you, I won’t be saying this now.” Feilong answered with an indifferent tone, but he continued to press on Mikhail’s arm. “Misha?”

“The last one that insulted my Feilong had just been sent to Siberia.” Mikhail’s voice was shaken by anger.

“Misha, calm down.” Feilong was long used to this insults, so it was nothing to him. 

Mikhail sighed again.

“Are you gay or straight?” Mikhail kicked on Viktor and asked suddenly. 

“Straight. But I have confident that I can get a boner for a beauty like him.” 

“Fuck you. Stop staring at my Feilong.” Mikhail said, “Since my dear baby won’t allow me to kill you, then I will just spare you. Stay in St. Petersburg and run the business here. Your mission is to father the successor of the Arbatov.”

“Ah?” Both Viktor and Feilong were surprised by his words.

“Fei, you see. We won’t be having any child.” Mikhail wrapped his arms on Feilong, “Arbatov is different from White Snake that we are a family business. I don’t want Yuri’s rubbish gene to pass on, so there’s only Viktor left.”

“So why can you ignore the family responsibility and get the man you like, while I have to do all the tedious work?”

“Isn’t that what your dream for? Position and money? St. Petersburg is yours now. It’s pretty good to own a big city like this, isn’t it? If you did it well, I can consider letting you come for my wedding.”

“Damn...” It was beyond mercy for not killing him after his betrayal, so there were no reasons for Viktor to refuse this offer. 

“Good! So the Prince Charming had saved the poorly locked up princess.” Mikhail tried to get in Feilong’s embrace, but he was too huge for that. “We are going home to be happily ever after!”

“......Princess?” Feilong rolled his eyes on the muscular man, “So what? You want me to hold you up like a princess?”

“Can you do that?” Mikhail really started putting his arms on Feilong’s shoulder.

“Fuck off. I don’t want to hurt my back.”


	42. Chapter 42

It was almost two months that they had separated. Mikhail kept sticking on Feilong on the plane back home. People said absence makes the heart grow fonder, almost as good as a newlywed. For Mikhail, he felt like he just had a short absence and was going to be newlywed soon, he felt sorry for himself for not doing something. 

“Fei.” Mikhail whispered in his ears, “Wanna join the mile high club?” 

“...This is a private jet. There’s no more than a dozen people including us. Everyone will know we go in together.” 

“Who cares?” Mikhail grinned, “I’ll do my application first.”

Mikhail stood up and walked to the toilet. Feilong watched the men on plane quietly. He only brought two of his trusted men here, and the others were from the Arbatov. Everyone were either sleeping or playing cards. Mikhail and Feilong had the front seats and could be separated from the seats behind by a curtain. It...might be fine if it was just for a while.

Feilong tried not to catch anyone attention and drew up the curtain. He walked to the toilet at the back of the plane, opened the door and slipped in quickly. He locked the door right away. Mikhail was sitting on the toilet seat and smiled at him.

“I thought you are not coming.”

“Umm..” Feilong saddled on Mikhail’s legs and held his shoulder. He gave a deep kiss to the man. 

Mikhail smiled and started unbuckling the belt of Feilong while giving him a sweet kiss. His hand was busy pulling off the pants of the two, and the other hand trying to balance Feilong on his lap. Soon, they were kissing madly with only their shirts on.

Mikhail massaged the entrance of Feilong gently. There were no lubricant on plane, so he had some lotion on his finger instead. He was doing in the utmost gentle way, and only proceed to the next step when Feilong nodded. Finger tip, slightly more, and then the whole finger. 

“Umm…” Feilong closed his eyes and smiled in satisfaction, “Continue...”

With the encourage of his lover, Mikhail pushed in another finger. He tried to scissor it inside, which made the beauty hugged him tightly in surprise. Feilong was trying to keep the voice low, which made Mikhail even more excited. He pulled out the finger and a watery “pop” sound made Feilong blushed.

“Ready?” His hardened cock was at the entrance.

“Wa...Wait.” Feilong was a bit scared, he grabbed Mikhail’s shoulder, “Do you have a condom?”

“No.”

“So...don’t come inside. We have seven hours more to fly...”

“I’ll try my best. Don’t worry, I will help you to clean up.” Mikhail hugged Feilong gently and pushed him down inch by inch. 

“Ah….” Feilong closed his eyes and bit his lips, trying to keep the moaning unheard. He tried to relax himself so he could fit in the huge member. 

“Um...” The beauty rested a bit before starting to move. “Ah...Ah….”

The low moan had made the blond man excited. He kissed him madly. It was unusual for Feilong to take the initiative. Mikhail thrusted upward when Feilong was pushing down, which pushed him to the deepest he ever experienced.

Feilong was shocked at the sudden movement of the man. He grabbed Mikhail’s shoulder to steady himself, while the other hand clapped on his mouth to avoid screaming. He could not speak for a while, in the fear that all he could say was just sweet moaning. Feilong’s stared at Mikhail for his naughtiness, but Mikhail only thought he was even more beautiful than ever.

With rounds of thrusting, Mikhail lifted Feilong up and came outside of the entrance, while Feilong reached to the climax too. He caught his breath in the embrace of the blond man before standing up with his jelly legs. 

He was blushing, and his eyes were dreamy from the rough sex. The blond man took a few tissue paper and started cleaning the remaining on his body. 

After that, Feilong put on his pants. He noticed that Mikhail was washing his shirt.

“...Did...mine....make your shirt dirty?”

“Oh, that’s fine.” Mikhail turned on the tap and start washing his shirt, “Why don’t you go back and take a rest first? I will join you very soon.”

Feilong opened the door and slipped out quickly, while Mikhail locked it inside immediately. He tried to act cool and walked back to their seats in the front. He pulled the bed down and got a few pillow to support his back, before lying down and sleep.

Boris watched everything. Their boss’s lover had messy hair and blushing face, he had to support himself by holding on the chairs while he walked back. Everyone knows what just happened. He smiled. Luckily for them, everyone else were sleeping.

Mikhail came out with a wet T-shirt. He saw the glance and the smile of Boris. Mikhail gave his subordinate a thumb up.


	43. Chapter 43

Two ordinary weeks had passed since then. No bloody war, no cunning trades. Viktor had started his business in St. Petersburg, and Feilong and Mikhail were dealing with their own usual business. Sometimes they stay in Feilong’s house in Hong Kong, sometimes in Mikhail’s in Macau. 

Peng went to Mikhail’s office with a serious face one day. He was the first one among the Lion Meets that supported them, and even declared himself to see Feilong as his own grandson. So Mikhail dared not to let him wait.

“Please. This is bread and salt, a tradition in my country to welcome respected person. Usually it should be given out by young girls, but I don’t have any girls here. Sorry but I guess you have to bear with me giving you the bread!” Mikhail smiled.

“Oh? That’s interesting.” Peng tore a piece of bread and dipped in salt.

“So...may I ask to what do I own this honour?”

“I heard from Feilong that he proposed the marriage to your family when he was in Russia?”

“Uh...That wasn’t exactly like that. It was more like Feilong wanted them to be pissed off.” Mikhail could not help smiling when he recalled the faces of Viktor and Yuri.

“That’s right! Traditionally with a man and a woman, we all know what they each have to do. But both of you are men. We’ve asked around but nobody got an answer. I know our Feilong is pretty, but we can’t treat him like a girl!”

“...That’s very true.”

“So we thought about it seriously and we think that traditions must be upkeep! I don’t know what do you do in your country, but to marry Feilong, you have to come to his family and propose properly!”

“......?”

“That’s it! I’ll give you a week to prepare. Is it enough?”

“...Yes.”

Enough? Mikhail did not have a clue of what to do. But Feilong was loved by EVERYONE in White Snake and in Lion Meets. If he did something wrong, there was no hope for the marriage any more. He just said they could not treat Feilong as a girl, and now he asked him to propose to the family like a groom to his bride’s. The old men must be crazy when preparing for the wedding of two men!

“Fei, Peng asked me to propose to your family.” Mikhail kissed on Feilong’s hair when he was back home.

“What? Why when I have already done that? It’s you that is marrying to my family.”

“......” I guess they were so sure you are the bottom so they decided to treat you as the bride. But Mikhail dared not say this out loud at all. “What should I prepare? The things you brought to St. Petersburg?”

“How do I know? I knew Viktor and Yuri would have no idea too, so I just brought something that’s look like it.” Feilong blinked, “Can we just go somewhere and register? Do it casually?”

“Casually? I think they will assassinate me at midnight if I treat you casually!”

“Oh dear. If I told them you have locked me up, beaten me, and even fucked me with violence, I guess you won’t see the sunrise tomorrow.” Feilong stared at him.

“....That’s all my fault! I am a violent dumb bear. Feilong-sama, please forgive me.” Mikhail lowered his head and tried to go into Feilong’s embrace. But he was too big and too strong that what he did was just pushing Feilong down on the sofa.

“Um..” Feilong brushed the blond hair gently.

With the help of the almighty Google and Wikipedia, Mikhail had prepared several baskets of items. He even hired an old lady as the Go-Between to help in all the traditional procedures. He brought dozen of his subordinates who helped him to carry stuffs to the headquarter of White Snake. The groom could not be present when the betrothal gifts were presented to the bride’s family, so Mikhail had to wait outside. 

The lady was full of smile and blessing words when she entered, but her smile froze up when she saw the “bride” was the famous Liu Feilong. Mikhail had given her a huge amount of money to keep her quiet, but she thought the bride was some super star or daughter of billionaire. She never thought this would be her biggest challenge in her career. 

“Uh...the couple are......very handsome!” The Go-Between lady forced out a smile and put on her professional work attitude, “Um, it was forbidden for the groom and...groom to be present in this process. Can Mr. Liu leave?”

“OK.” Feilong smiled and returned to his bedroom. From his window, he could clearly see Mikhail’s bright red super car.

The lady started to say all auspicious sentences and asked Mikhail’s men to bring in the gifts. The Russian were working so hard for their boss to marry the greatest beauty in the world.

Four of them had brought in a huge box that were half a man tall. They opened it and revealed piles of thousand dollar bill. The golden colour bills could easily added up to billion. The lady opened her mouth wide, she never thought she would ever set eyes on that much money in her life. Let alone those beautifully made gold jewelry and all the high quality wine, tea, dried seafood and more. Even the dragon and phoenix candles that symbolizes good luck had the finest details in the world. 

Peng had checked them carefully and nodded. He asked the men in White Snake to accept it, and divided into half. They returned half of what Mikhail’s brought and some that they added to it to the Russian. He looked indifferent, but he was very satisfied at how Mikhail treat this seriously and generously.

Mikhail was scared to death when he saw his men brought back the gifts.

“What? Why did you bring these back? What have I done wrong?”

“Oh Dear Groom! This is the return gifts! Come on, go and see the family.” The lady grabbed Mikhail’s arm and brought him back inside again.

Mikhail walked in the very familiar house of Feilong. Peng was sitting on the sofa with a serious face, with Feilong in his light green cheongsam smiling next to him. 

“Eh. Hello. Mr. Peng.”

“Um. Sit down. I am very satisfied with your preparation.”

“Thank you. I am very serious when I said I want to marry Fei.” Mikhail lowered his head with a straight face, trying to look humble. “I will do anything for Fei.”

“Mikhail had done so much to me.” Feillong added to support his lover. Peng nodded. 

“I am relieved.” Peng finally smiled, “So how about the wedding? Hong Kong always had it in half Chinese and half western way, so I think we must have a way to cope with the Russian traditions! Discuss with Fei, OK?”

“Sure!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Go-Between 媒人 was the old lady that worked like a matchmaker in the past. But in modern world, they are kind of like a wedding master that knows all the procedures and stuffs going on in wedding. 
> 
> Betrothal gifts are still practiced in many parts of the world, especially in Asia and Africa. It looks like "purchasing your bride" in the old time, but now it was just a customs to follow. Kind of like thanking the bride's parents to raise their daughter till now. In Hong Kong, it is very much simplified and there are even "gift sets" to buy, which usually include fruits, bakery products, dried seafood, wine and some little auspicious items. Ordinary people don't do like Mikhail!


	44. Chapter 44

Feilong wanted to make the wedding simple, but the idea was rejected by everyone in White Snake. They decided to make it as grand as possible. They had the money anyway. Feilong had no objection seeing everyone was so involved in it, and let them prepare for his own wedding. He would go to gun fights when he needed, go to take a wedding shoots when he had to, and answered seriously when people ask of his opinion. 

“Misha...are they getting a bit too serious?” Feilong was sitting in the tailor shop when a few experienced tailors were taking their measurement.

“Not at all.” Mikhail was flipping through the catalog, “We have to change a few clothes on the wedding day! We have to pick it seriously.”

“Why changing?”

“Baby, have you ever read the booklet the Go-Between gave us? I read it through for a few times!” Mikhail spoke as if he was the hardworking student in the class, “The red clothes on the night before the wedding day, the traditional clothing when you leave your house. One in the ceremony, one in the party, and one when we send the guest out.”

“...Sorry, we can’t have it in the church.” Feilong felt sad about that. He knew that wedding in the westerners mind was the one under the cross in the church, with the blessing from God.

“It's alright. I am not religious anyway.” Mikhail smiled, “And I don’t have the nagging family.”

“But...”

“It’s alright. But if you like, we can do it in in the future when we go to some foreign country for the registration?” Mikhail held Feilong’s hand gently. 

They took several sets of wedding photos, those in suits, in cheongsam, and in Russian clothes. Mikhail even wanted one with the two of them wearing wedding dresses, but Feilong refused immediately. He had to give up too as he could not find a dress that actually fit his muscular body.  
===========

On the morning of the wedding, Feilong was woken up by Tao at 5 am. Tao took him to the bathroom and freshen up before changing into a red clothes. Then the kid dragged him for all the worshiping of the heaven and earth, and the Lord Guan that they worshiped in the mafia world. After lighting the Dragon and Phoenix candles, Feilong was dragged to the dressing table and got his hair brushed.

The old lady came and brushed the long hair with a wooden comb in her hand.

“One, brushing till the end.” 

“Two, till you two grow old together.”

“Three...uh...till you have many children and grandchildren...” Feilong raised his brows at this words. That was impossible. But a custom was a custom anyway.

With his hair brushed and tied up, Feilong lit some incense for his late father before eating the glutinous rice ball with Peng, who came to act as his grandparent. 

Tao saw the auspicious time was drawing closer, he had to pushed Feilong back to his room and changed into a red cheongsam. This one was the royal quality which had detailed embroidery covering the whole body. The double dragons on it was especially beautiful. 

The high-ranked subordinates of White Snake had acted as Feilong’s best men, and gathered inside his house to wait for the groom to arrive. 

Mikhail was woken up early too. He hired the Go-Between again in case he did something wrong. The old lady forced him to do all the worshiping stuffs, and brushed his hair too. 

To match with Feilong’s cheongsam, Mikhail had wore a traditional Russian clothes too. It was a dark red knee-length overcoat, with golden patterns on it. With the tight pants and leather boots, he looked like a prince in the fairy tales. 

“Bros! It’s time to go pick up my baby!”

Usually, people drive luxurious cars to pick up their brides. Mikhail thought that was not cool enough, so he tied a flower bouquet on the helicopter and drove it instead. 

When the helicopter landed on the pit of the White Snake headquarter, Feilong’s men were all ready. There were similar customs in Russia that the bride’s family would “challenge” the groom before letting him in, so Mikhail came all prepared. Though the White Snake looked more like they were coming to pick up a fight instead.

“Kid! To marry our master, you have to show your sincerity!”

“...” Mikhail smiled and asked his men to take out a box of high quality whiskey. “How about this?”

“Good!”

Cigarettes, wine, and even a few hundred thousand dollars now, Mikhail had passed men after men. He felt more like being robbed by White Snake. 

“Give us the newest stuff!”

“OK.” Mikhail took a cargo of newly produced guns. The old lady almost scream when she saw the guns. She never expected that she was serving bunch of mafia! Mikhail laughed when he saw her face. 

“Shhh….Don’t worry. You will have a good amount of money to keep you quiet!”

The last round was right in front of Feilong’s house. Surely, it was Yoh and Tao sitting there to defense at the last line. The two liked and also hated the man that took Feilong’s heart. 

“Fei-sama told us that we can have fun with the groom.” Tao smiled, “Let’s start with a song.”

“為你鍾情 傾我至誠 請你珍藏 這分情...”

Yoh was not expecting a Cantonese song right away. Even thought with compromising pronunciation, he did sing pretty well. Mikhail knew that the two would not let him go easily. So he had discussed with his men for all the possible games and challengers and was well-prepared for them. He had to be the perfect groom of Feilong!

He could sing and dance pretty well, and was very generous when he was asked to give money. And a 99 times push up was not even a problem for the muscular bear! Yoh and Tao was half satisfied, and half wanted to continue their plays. 

“When did you two first met?”

“When I take over the family business in Macau. We met in a party.”

“When did you confess?”

“I did it long time ago. Feilong’s confession was when he came back from White Snake.”

“When was your first kiss?”

“The night after the first meeting with the Lion Meets.”

“What is Feilong-sama favourite dating?”

“Stay at home and read together.”

“What’s Feilong-sama favourite sandwich?”

“Ham and egg. Toasted bread, eggs cannot be overcooked, and ham must be warm.”

Tao blinked. He never expected the accurate answer from him. He and Yoh looked at each other and then to the clock. The auspicious hour was drawing closed, so they had to let him enter.

“Last thing! Confess your love loud and proud!”

“Feilong!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Feilong was listening to the whole event behind the door. He was not sure if Mikhail could answer everything correctly, but now he could see how serious the man was to him. And the last confession was absolutely not a challenge for the shameless bear!

Yoh gave the key to Mikhail. The blond man opened the door with shaking hand. His beloved beauty was sitting on the sofa, in a glamours red clothes. The men in White Snake even pinched a flower on his long hair, which made him even more beautiful than usual. 

“Fei, you are so beautiful!” Mikhail’s very direct words made him blushed. 

The Go-Between ladies dragged them together and taught them all the worshiping procedures. They knelt before Peng and gave the old man a cup of tea as respect. 

“Feilong dear, your father would be very happy to know you have a great lover.”

“Thank you. For supporting us all the way.”

“Don’t worry. I will make sure Feilong is happy with me.”

The old ladies opened the red umbrellas for the two. It was meant for the bride, but now who knows who was the bride? Mikhail held Feilong’s hand and took him on the helicopter heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) The brushing hair: a blessing from a "good fortune woman", whose parents, husband and children are still alive, to share her luck to the newlywed. 
> 
> (2) The Pick Up the Bride Games: held by the bridesmaids. The girls will set up games and challengers for the groom and his best men to complete, before letting him to pick up the bride. Usually, it was some harmless games like singing, dancing, or some little quiz. Sometimes it might get too nasty too... 
> 
> (3) Lord Guan: because of his bravery and loyalty, interestingly, he was worshiped by both the mafia and the police in HK. (Well, there's not much difference between the two, anyway)
> 
> (4) The song sang by Mikhail: 《為你鐘情》by Leslie Cheung. Literally meant, "I have fallen in love with you, with all my heart. I hope you cherish my love." 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-HMIrg-nVw


	45. Chapter 45

Viktor was waiting at the helicopter pit for the two. He was just a cousin, but there were no one else in the Arbatov so he was dragged to here to help. 

He was holding a white embroidered clothes with a bread as big as a head on it, and a little bowl of salt. 

“Viktor.” Feilong greeted him when the two came to him hand-in-hand. 

“Bread and salt. Welcome to the Arbatov family.” Viktor nodded and held the bread up. “Take a bite together. The one that bite the larger parts would be the one that is the boss of the family.”

Feilong heard it and blinked to Mikhail. Then he bit a large part of the bread. 

Viktor laughed at this. He knew his cousin was a henpecked and would not dare to bite too much. 

Mikhail’s men were all having great fun. They showered the couple with rose pedals and candies. They should be doing that after the registration, but since they could not do in it either Hong Kong and Macau, why not now? As long as they were all happy, there were no need for all the formality. 

After having fun for a while, Mikhail and Feilong changed into suits and boarded on the helicopter again. The afternoon was usually for going to the registration office, but they headed to the Lion Meets instead. For them, a promise made in front of people worth more than a legal paperwork. 

The two were both wearing a three-piece white suit. Mikhail had a dark red tie while Feilong had a cravat instead. They stood in front of the headquarter of the Lion Meets, surrounded by their subordinates. The ceremony was held by Lam, the leader of the Meets.

“我，劉飛龍，以你，米海爾·阿爾巴托夫，作為我的丈夫，而這是我對你的承諾，我將對你忠實、以你為榮，我將尊敬你、相信你、幫助你、照顧你，我將與你分享我的一生。” 

“I, Mikhail Arbatov, take thee, Liu Feilong, to be my lawful wedded husband, I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity, till death do us part.”

“Good. Exchange the ring.”

Mikhail took Feilong’s left hand and put on the wedding ring for him. Feilong helped Mikhail to put on his right hand, following Russian tradition. The ring was a Russian style triple rolling rings, with three interlocking bands. Since the ring would be wore daily, there was not too much decoration on it except for some diamonds on one of the band. Simple, but very meaningful.

Tao was all teary. His beloved master finally had a man that could share his burden and troubles and would never have to face anything alone any more. 

In the afternoon, the old men in the Lion Meets and their subordinates all came to take photos with the newlywed. Even for the low-ranked member who did not usually get close to Feilong came forward too. Feilong today was especially gentle to everyone. 

In the night party, they changed into a black tuxedo. Boris acted as the M.C. and made the atmosphere happy. He had shared every single piece of Mikhail’s stupidity in the past with his own interpretation, which made everyone laugh. It seemed like you have to be very talkative in order to join the Arbatov. 

“Good! Let’s invite the groom and the groom to the stage for the cake and the crossed cup wine!” 

Mikhail and Feilong crossed the arms and drank a glass of Champaign. 

“I never thought I can actually drink this glass, on the day when we announce our alliance.”

“Oh, and remember your words? How you wish it was for our wedding?”

Mikhail put his hand on Feilong’s waist and they toured every table to raise their glass. 

“Bitter! It’s bitter!” Mikhail’s men were excited. In Russian culture, wine is bitter, so it had to be sweeten by the couple’s love. 

Mikhail laughed and kissed Feilong. 

“Hahahahaha! Again!” Mikhail and his men were very close. They were therefore much more carefree than Feilong’s. The men in White Snake raised their glasses to the master with respect. 

They had a large party for over hundred tables, and had to spend a long time raising glasses to every table. After sending all the guest, Feilong was surprised that he did not feel dizzy at all after so many drinks.

“Um? Oh. Yours is alcohol-free. So that’s basically juice.”

“What?” Feilong was disappointed. For a short while, he thought he could drink more than in the past.

“So...the guests are off. It’s time for our ‘first night’, isn’t it?” Mikhail whispered in Feilong’s ear. 

“Oh. I am topping you tonight. You should lost your virginity on a night like this.” Feilong smiled, and he held up Mikhail’s chin with his finger, “Let me ‘love’ you properly, dear.”

“Oh, no problem. Dear, our love is fair and equal.”

“Lyubov moya, till death do us part.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing in Chinese was the same thing that Mikhail said, only it was said by Fei.


	46. Extra

On the night of the wedding, they spent it in the president suite in a five-star hotel. They both said they need to change the clothes first, so they went a separate room first and agreed to meet in the suite later.

To give Mikhail a surprise, Feilong had his men set up the living room like a church. He wanted to make Mikhail’s dream comes true. Feilong changed his clothes and was waiting in the sitting room nervously.

And he even wore a wedding dress. 

Yes. For him, he would go for even woman clothes.

Nobody could see him anyway.

He had a flat chest of course, so he chose a high collar and long sleeves style, with a long mermaid tail that could show his height. He tied up his hair in a bun and covered himself with a veil. He was sitting literally in the edge on the sofa, holding a rose bouquet in his hand. 

The door was opened. Feilong looked up to the incomer. It was Mikhail.

And the two froze. 

Mikhail was wearing a wedding dress too. 

He was wearing a off-the-shoulder ball-gown style dress, which made him looked even broader and stronger.

“.......”

“.......”

“Hahahahhahahahahhaha….”

The two could not help but laughed. Great mind thinks alike? They never thought they would think about wearing the dress together.

Feilong stood up. His long mermaid tail made him looked like a strong and independent queen. Of course, he did not have the slim figure of a female, but the well-fitted dress made him looked like the cool super models on the Paris Fashion Show runway. 

“You...look ridiculous!” Feilong laughed at him. 

“Yes, I know I am not as beautiful as you.” Mikhail smiled. He held Feilong’s hand, “May I lift your veil?”

“Come over here.”

Feilong dragged him to the center of the living room. He put two big colourful glasses in the two sides, with lighting, it looked like they were standing in a church. 

“For sick or health, rich or poor, would you promise to love me forever?”

“Yes, I do.”

“..Hahahaha. Why don’t you change back to the suit first, and we start over?”


End file.
